Resurfaced Feelings or Swept Under the Rug?
by exquizitebritt
Summary: Setting: Beck and Jade haven't dated since they broke up in high school. They still hung out with each other, as friends, but after graduation, they never spoke to one another again. At least not until they meet again, under different circumstances, forcing them to get reacquainted, and maybe even have old feelings resurface.
1. Sunglasses

Beck nervously sat in the room with the other actors auditioning for the same part. His manager scheduled this audition last minute, so he didn't have time to practice, nor did he have time to get to know more about this movie.

He ran over his lines in his head, over and over, and thought of emotions that would be appropriate for the particular scene he had to audition.

"You nervous?" Georgia, Beck's agent, asked.

"Nah," Beck replied, sounding relaxed. He mastered the art of masking his emotions in high school.

"Good. Don't be. You'll do great," she told him reassuringly.

She smiled at him, and returned a smile back.

A lady came out of the audition room. "Beck Oliver?"

Beck stands up and straightens himself out.

"Good luck," Georgia tells him. He walks confidently towards the door.

There's a table set up conference style, with three chairs but only two people – one man and one woman – sitting down; the middle chair being empty.

Beck stood in front of them, waiting to get their attention.

"Alright, anytime you're ready Beck," the man tells him.

Beck ran his hand through his hair, took a deep breath, and began. He acted out the scene perfectly. No one could tell that he prepared for this only for the last hour.

When he finished, he waited patiently for the man and woman to look up from the table. They were writing notes. The two face each other, and talk amongst themselves quietly. Beck could hear, but tried not to. He was never one to eavesdrop.

"Mr. Oliver," the woman says, turning towards Beck. "You did an excellent job. My name is Brooke and this is Josh" she says as she points at the man sitting next to her. "We are both the assistants and we both think you're perfect for the lead part 'Seth' in this movie. Unfortunately, the writer-slash-director-slash-producer isn't here today, and she has the final say on who gets which part. So you'll have to come by tomorrow, at 8:00 AM sharp."

Beck nods and thanks them, then walks out of the room, concealing his enthusiasm.

"So?" Georgia asks him.

"They said I was perfect, but I have to re-audition because the writer, who also happens to be the director and producer, wasn't there. My audition is at 8:00AM sharp here, tomorrow."

Beck spent the rest of the day, going over the whole movie script, trying to prepare himself for the re-audition.

* * *

Jade walked through the hall, heading to the room. She wore a blue dress with black thigh high socks and black heels. She covered her shoulder and arms with a black leather jacket and wore sunglasses. They were her favorite sunglasses because it was tinted more than most sunglasses. No one could see her eyes, and she could see but everything in her vision was dark tinted. She always enjoyed watching people audition for the parts in her movie, especially the newbies.

* * *

"They'll be here any minute," Brooke tells Beck.

Beck stood in front of the table, patiently waiting.

* * *

"Are you sure this guy is good?" Jade asked her assistant.

"Yeah. He's perfect for the part," he answered her.

He opened the door and walked in towards his seat. Jade followed him, looking at the script.

Beck noticed the woman who followed Josh into the room. He noticed how familiar she looked from behind and the way she walked with confidence.

Jade sat down and removed her sunglasses to look at the guy auditioning. Her jaw literally dropped. "Beck?"

He still looked the same, except a big more rugged. He still had toned arms and nice long flowy hair. His mustache and beard made him look more of his age.

"Jade?"

Jade shook her, in attempt to stop herself from staring at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Auditioning," he said, as he held up his script. "…apparently, for your movie."

Jade shook her head again, in disbelief. _Beck Oliver is auditioning for my movie_, she said in her head. "I… ugh… Ok… um, go ahead. Start," she said, nervously. She hasn't spoken to him in five years but he still manages to make her tongue tied.

Beck chuckled, softly, noticing how her cheeks flush, before he began.

She watched him carefully, taking note how much his acting has improved since high school.

Jade, Brooke, and Josh discussed his audition quietly in front of Beck, for several minutes.

"Ok Beck! Congrats! You get to call yourself 'Seth' for the next six months. We'll film here in California for a month, then to your homeland, Canada for two weeks, then back here. Brooke will forward all of the details to your manager. We start the day after next. Congrats again," Jade tells him, in a formal tone. Beck noticed how professional she sounded.

"Thank you," Beck tells them, before turning around to go out the door. He opened the door, but hesitates before walking out. "Hey, ugh, Jade?"

She looked up to his face. "Yeah?"

"It was nice seeing you again. I look forward to working for you."

"Me too, Beck."

Beck turned to walk out, but stopped again. He turned around, slowly. "Ugh, Jade… Do you wanna have coffee with me?"

Jade thinked about it, before responding. "Sure. Ugh,"

"Josh and I have everything covered Jade. Go ahead," Brooke tells Jade.

"Are you free right now?" she asked Beck.

"Yeah. Skybucks?" he asked.

"Ok. I'll drive."

Jade stood up, put her sunglasses on, and walked past Beck, expecting him to follow. He smiled looking at her walk in front of him.

"You coming or you just gonna stand there all day?" she said, in the same tone she used in high school.

He hurriedly caught up to her, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

* * *

**How will Beck and Jade's coffee meeting go?  
Will it run smoothly or cause ruckus? **

**Stay tuned to find out!  
**

**Please review/comment  
BEFORE you add this story as your favorite or alert.**  
**Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**


	2. Crossed Arms

"So…" Beck said to her, holding his coffee. He sat opposite of her on a small table. They both had the same: black coffee with two sugars.

"So?" she said, repeating him. She held her coffee with her hands and extended her arms onto the table in front of them.

"So…"

"Beck, I'm not interested in spending my afternoon repeating the word 'so'."

Beck gave a small chuckle, at how her irritation level hasn't changed much since high school. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, and yourself?"

"Same. I see that your career is booming, miss writer, director, and producer."

Jade can't help but smile whenever people acknowledge her success and accomplishments.

"You've come a long way since Hollywood Arts. What happen to acting and singing?"

"Well, after graduation, I got to star on a few plays here in California and New York. Then I went to film, and it was great, but after my third movie, I realized I wasn't fully satisfied, so I decided to write a few plays; Off-Broadway. I got to help write five movies. By then I made enough move to make my own movie. So here I am writing, directing, and producing my first movie."

"And singing?"

"Cat hasn't told you?"

Beck shook his head, not knowing what she was referring to.

"Cat and I have our own studio too. It has two rooms, one for her, and one for me. She's working on her second album. I just go in the studio when I feel the need to get a lyric or tune out of my head."

"Wow," Beck said, clapping his hands. "That's great. You've been really successful these past few years." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." She grinned back at him. "What about you?"

"I didn't get to be in any plays after Hollywood Arts. They never wanted me. Luckily, the film industry did. I had recurring roles on a few shows. I co-starred in eleven movies. Your movie is actually the first movie I play the lead role."

"Oh really?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled shyly.

"Well congratulations," she said, trying not to sound sarcastic.

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you, again," he said, placing his hand over hers.

Instinctively, she removed her hands off the table and placed them on her lap. She stared at her hands, playing with her fingers.

Beck cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, nervously. "So…"

"So…"

"So you and Cat kept in touch?"

"Yeah. Cat's a puppy. She followed me. Plus she's not the worst company to have. We actually live together in a loft. It has three rooms, one for her, one for me, and a guest room."

"Wow, how's living with Cat?"

"Cat's Cat. Even though I don't get her most of the time, she tolerates me and I can tolerate her…"

Beck raised his eyebrow.

Jade sighed. "Ok fine. I can tolerate her to a certain extent."

Beck let out a laugh and Jade joined in.

"Did you keep in touch with anyone else?"

"Cat and I have dinner with Robbie at least once every two months. Cat's idea. Andre joins us sometimes, but he's been busy on tour and his album."

"Oh?"

"You didn't keep in touch with them?"

"I do with Andre. Not Cat and Robbie. I guess we didn't realize how hard it would be to keep in touch."

Jade could hear the sadness in Beck's tone. She felt sad too, about not being as close as she was to her friends and with Beck.

"You didn't keep in touch with Trina?"

"Sometimes I hang out with Trina when Cat brings her along."

"And Tori?"

Jade scoffed. _Of course he would ask about her_, she thought to herself. "No," she said, trying not to sound irritated. "Have you?"

Beck paused, before answering. He didn't know exactly how to say it. "Yeah. Ugh, her and I…"

Jade's eyes widened as she leaned forward, waiting for him to continue.

"Tori and I have been dating."

Jade mouthed the word _wow_ as she leaned against her chair and crossed her arms. She reminded herself what her doctor told her about crossing her arms. _Crossing your arms is your body's way of shielding yourself, from getting hurt and not accepting things. _Those words resounded in the inside of her head.

"Not exclusively… We see other people too."

"It's ok Beck. I don't need the details." Truth was, she did want to know more; she was just afraid of being hurt by hearing more. The thought of him being Tori, made her feel a stinging in her heart. "I wish you two the best," she said, trying to sound indifferent.

"It started on a few innocent dates, just to test the waters, so to speak…"

Jade held up a hand to stop him from talking. "Please, Beck, don't continue. You don't owe me an explanation. What we had was in the past, and what you have with Tori is the present, and future."

Beck nodded, after a few moments processing what she said. She was right. They were the past. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, bluntly.

"I don't think it's any of your business… but no. I don't."

"Why not?"

_Because the guy I loved in high school left me and now he's rubbing the fact that, he's dating the girl he flirted with while dating me, in my face,_ she answered him, in her head. "My work schedule makes it hard for me to keep a relationship. I have dates here and there, but nothing serious."

Beck's eyebrows lifted up. "So how are you parents?"

Jade smiled, genuinely, before answering. "They've come around, ever since graduation. They've attended my plays and watched the movies I've work on. I guess I need a diploma to show them how serious I was."

"And your brother?"

"He's in high school now. We actually got closer. We have family dinners every three months."

"That's great Jade."

"How are your parents?" she asked. They used to like Jade, until Beck and her started to argue every minute of every day. They could hear them fighting in the RV when they were in the house.

"They moved back to Canada, after I graduated. I visit them when I can."

"That's good for them."

"So why did you choose Canada as one of your film locations?"

"It was Josh's idea. He's from there and he said he knew of a place that would be great for one of the scenes in the movie."

"It'll be your first time in Canada right?" Beck asked, smirking.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why?"

"I'll have to show you around." His lips quirked up to the side, revealing a smile.

"We'll see Beck. We have a tight schedule."

He smirked at her again, and she smiled back.

* * *

They continued talking for hours, while sipping their coffee and eating small snacks Skybucks offered. They caught up with each other more, and talked about their interests. They lost track of time. It felt like the world just slipped away while they were talking.

* * *

"Excuse me, but we're closing," a barista interrupted them.

Beck and Jade look at the clock at the same time. It was twelve o' clock, midnight.

"Man, I didn't realize what time it was. I'll take you home."

"Oh shit!" Beck said, reaching in his pocket.

"What?" Jade asked, confused.

"I had a date with Tori. I turned off my phone when I went into the audition and I forgot to turn it on. I completely forgot about her. Shit!"

Beck turned on his phone. Ten missed calls; seven from Tori and three from Georgia. He called Tori, apologizing repeatedly, informing her of his location, and saying he was having coffee with a _friend_.

When he hung up, he looked at Jade. "Jade, it's ok; you don't have to take me home. Tori's on her way here. She's only a mile away."

"Alright. I'll see you the day after next."

"I'll walk you to your car."

* * *

Beck and Jade walked side by side. He stared at her. Her jacket was off, and the street light and stars made her skin glisten. He'd forgotten how stunning she looked at night. He liked that her style had changed a bit. She wore colors when they first started dating, but eventually she only wore black. She was glad that she wore a blue dress today. It made her blue-green eyes shine.

Suddenly, Jade tripped and was about to slam against the pavement, but Beck spun her and caught her. They were in a dipped position, similar to the dance move. They face each other, and they stared intently into each other eyes. Both of their breathing is uneasy. Their lips are inches away from each other.

Beck closed his eyes, and leaned in. Jade bit her bottom lip, nervously. _Do I want this_ she asked herself.

"Beck, I should get going," she whispered.

Beck opened his eyes and stared at her. He let go of her, and helped her settle on her feet.

"Right. Sorry."

"No, don't be. Thank you," she said, sounding formal again.

They reached her car, and she turned around to face him.

"I had a great time today Beck."

Beck looked to the ground, and smiled shyly. "Me too, Jade."

Beck leaned in to give her a hug, but Jade extended her arm to give a handshake. Beck shook her hand, firmly.

Jade opened her door car, and got in. Beck held the car door for her. "Goodnight Jade."

"Goodnight Beck."

Beck closed the door, Jade started the car, and drove off.

Beck ran a hand through his hair, slipped his hands into his pocket, and just stood there watching Jade leave.

"What the hell am I doing?" he asked himself loudly.

He couldn't deny how good she looked after all these years, and he most definitely couldn't deny that –at that moment, when they were inches away from each other – he wanted to kiss her.

_You're dating Tori… Not Jade_, a small voice said in his head. Beck sighed, accepting the reality of the situation, but found himself wishing deep down that he wanted something – or rather, _someone_ – different.

* * *

**Will Beck tell Tori about having coffee with Jade?  
Will he tell her that she's his new boss for the next few months?  
Or will he lie?  
How does Jade feel about this whole situation with Beck?**

**Stay tuned to find out!  
**

**Please review/comment  
BEFORE you add this story as your favorite or alert.**  
**Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**


	3. Black Leather Jacket

"Hey sugar," Tori said, as she pulled up in front of Beck. He hadn't a car coming towards him.

Beck got in the car, and kissed Tori. "Hey babe."

"How was your day?"

Beck hesitated on answering. He wasn't sure telling her that he was with Jade would be a great idea. After dating Tori for two years, he noticed how jealous she can get, even though they were nonexclusive.

"It was great. I got the lead role."

"Congrats Babe!" she leaned over, to give him a kiss. "When do you start?"

"Day after next."

"I'm so happy for you." He stayed silent, still contemplating if he should tell Tori, about Jade.

"So, who were you having coffee with?"

"Just an old friend," Beck answered quickly.

"Alright, well you owe me for ditching me tonight," Tori told him, smiling.

Beck sat there, quietly, and he could only think about one thing. It wasn't about how to tell Tori about Jade. All he could think about was Jade; nothing but Jade.

* * *

"You're home!" Cat screeched as Jade walked into their loft.

Cat sat on a bar stool next to their kitchen island. "What are you doing up this late Cat?"

"Couldn't sleep. Midnight Munchies," Cat said, holding up a carton of Chocolate Marshmallow Fudge Drumstick Flavored Ice Cream. It was one of her favorites. "Want some?" she asked, holding out a spoon to Jade.

Jade grabbed the spoon, and took a scoop of ice cream.

"So did you find someone to play the lead role in your movie?"

Jade nodded. "You'll never guess who it is?"

"Ooo! I love the guessing game. Zebra wearing a red bra."

Jade looked at her with a weird expression. Cat matured, but still stayed her bubbly self after high school. Jade shook her head. "No. Beck Oliver."

Cat's jaw dropped, the same way Jade's did in the audition room. "Beck?"

"Yes."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Josh and Brooke liked him, and when he auditioned for me he killed it. He improved a lot."

"Wow. So… how was it?" Cat asked, nosily.

"I had coffee with him." Jade blushed a little, forcing her to look down to hide it. "From 9AM till Midnight."

"Looks like things don't change," Cat said, giggling.

"No, it wasn't like that Cat. He's dating someone else, and guess who it is."

Cat opened her mouth to speak, but Jade held her hand up to stop her. She didn't want to hear her bizarre answer. "Vega!" Jade scoffed.

"Trina didn't say anything about dating B-"

"No Cat. Not Trina. Tori!" Jade scoffed again.

"Ouch," Cat said, making a face. "I'm sorry Jade."

"Whatever. I'm over it. Beck and I are history," Jade said, as she crossed her arms.

"OMG! That reminds me! Robbie and Andre are flying in on Saturday. We're gonna have dinner and drinks at Mai Thai Bar. You should invite Beck. It'll be like old times."

Jade considered it, but reminded herself that Beck was dating Tori. _Ugh, Tori! _Jade said in her head, causing her to roll her eyes. "I don't know Cat. That might not be a good idea."

"Trust me Jade! Andre and Robbie will be happy when they see Beck."

"What about Tori?" Jade asked Cat.

Cat smiled, mischievously. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

She'd spent so much time with Jade, Jade's mischievous side rubbed off on Cat.

"We'll see." Jade took one last scoop of ice cream. "I'm going to bed. Night." Jade walked towards her bedroom.

"Night Jadey!" Cat screeched.

Jade lied in bed, replaying today in her head. She couldn't believe she gave Beck the lead role for her movie. She liked his rugged look now. It suited him well. She was semi-shock to discover he was dating Tori. She suspected that they would go out eventually after her and Beck broke up; it was just a matter of when. Still, even though she expected it, it still surprised her when he told her.

Though it didn't matter much to Jade. _I'm over him_, she told herself. It meant to be a statement but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself. She gave up all hopes for Beck after graduation. She distanced herself from him, trying so hard to stop herself from contacting him. She realized it would be best for both of them. Their successful careers proved she did the right thing. They were better off being without each other.

In addition, she'd dated guys here and there. Nothing grew serious, except one with a guy named Austin, but she cut the cord on him before he could cut the cord on her. She wanted to leave while they were still at their peak, so she could have only good memories with him, rather than remember a bad fall out, _like with Beck. _

_He's my employee,_ so to speak._ He's an old friend. He's an ex-boyfriend. _She repeated in her head.

_But still_… seeing him again, after so long… felt like meeting him all over again. Talking to him at the café, made her feel like they hadn't gone years without talking. The way he held her, when he saved her from hitting the pavement, made it feel like they were still dating.

After spending an hour thinking about today and Beck, she came to one conclusion. _Just let it be…_

* * *

Beck walked into the same studio he auditioned in, in the same room. Instead this time, there were four chairs.

"Good. Beck you're here," Brooke said, shaking his hand. "Have a seat here, next to me. We still have auditions for your supporting cast and you get to help us out."

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "Alright." He sat down, noticing two empty seats; Jade's and Josh's. He wondered where they were.

"Josh is in the bathroom. He'll be back shortly," Brooke said, almost as if she was answering the question in his head.

Beck nodded. "Ugh… Where's Jade?"

"She said she had to help her friend with something. So she'll be running late."

_Oh… What friend?_ Beck asked himself in his head. He was about to ask, but decided not to do so.

Josh entered the room by then and Brooke went to fetch the first person to audition.

Auditions ran smoothly. Beck enjoyed watching people audition for once. He was always the one who had to audition in front of other people. It was nice being on the other side of the table for once. Though as much as he enjoyed the auditions, he couldn't stop himself from thinking of Jade.

Three people finished auditioning and it was already nine forty-five.

_Where is she?_ He asked himself. Again he thought about which friend she was with.

Suddenly, Jade walked in right before they next person auditioned.

Jade wore a dark purple tank top, black skirt, heels, and a black leather jacket with sunglasses. She took her jacket off, and hung it on the back side on her chair.

Jade didn't acknowledge Beck. Instead she just told everyone to carry on with their business. Brooke went to get the next person.

The auditions went on, as it did before, except this time, Beck paid less attention to the person auditioning in front of him, and more attention to Jade. Brooke sat in between him and Jade. He tried not to make it obvious, but failed at times.

Jade could see him staring at her, through peripheral vision. Whenever she turned to face him, he would look away casually, and she would smile and blush, looking down at the table. She would try to conceal her smile and laugh, but it was hard. Beck, too, would smile and giggle, trying not to make it obvious.

They both felt like they were in high school again. Looking and smiling at each other while the teacher was lecturing them. Instead of feeling like 23 year olds, they felt like 14 year olds.

They closed auditions at four o clock pm and spent the next hour discussing who should be casted and who shouldn't.

Jade stood up, and slipped her jacket on.

Beck ran a hand through his hair and walked over to Jade.

"Hey Jade," he said, shyly.

"Hey Beck," she replied, wondering why he was acting strange.

He looked at the ground and put his hands in his pockets, trying to build up his courage. "Do you want to come to dinner with me tonight?"

Jade thought about it; whether or not it would be smart to do that. "I'd love to…"

Beck smiled, like a child seeing chocolate cake on the table.

"But I don't think it would be best," she continued.

Beck's smile quickly turned into a frown, in a nanosecond. He felt is stomach rise and drop.

"I'm sorry Beck, but I just don't think it would be a good idea."

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Because…" She struggled to find a justified reason. "Because technically I'm your boss and I'm your employee."

"C'mon Jade, in this business, people do this all the time."

She knew he was right. "But um… you're dating Tori. Won't she be mad?"

"We're not exclusive Jade. If it makes you feel better, we don't have to look at it like it's date. We're just two old friends that are having dinner together to catch up."

Beck gave his famous charming smile, which Jade could never resist. Even now – five years later – she's still a sucker for his charming smile.

"You're not gonna stop huh?"

Beck shook his head, still smiling.

Jade rolled her eyes and sighed, but smiled. "Fine. What time?"

"Six."

"Don't make me regret this Oliver!"

Beck smirked at her. "Trust me, you won't."

Jade gave him her address and directions, before she left.

Beck was overly excited. On his drive home he thought about what to wear, where to take her, and what to do afterwards.

* * *

"Ooo! Where are you going tonight?" Cat asked Jade, noticing how dressed up she was.

Jade wore a dark red fitted strapless dress that ended right under her butt. She strapped on black leather knee high boots and black laced thigh high socks. Her eye makeup highlighted her blue-green eyes. The bronzer and blush highlighted her cheek bones and gave her face a little color. Her hair was in its usual curls, with red clip-on hair extensions. The red lipstick accented the dress.

"I'm going to dinner…" Jade quickly thought about whether or not she should tell Cat that it was with Beck. Then she figured, she had nothing to hide and it wasn't a big deal, so why not? "with Beck."

"Ooo! A date? I knew you two would be back together sooner or later," Cat shrieked.

"No Cat. It's not a date. We're just having a dinner… as friends."

Cat bumped her shoulder against Jade's should. "Ok, sure… just friends," Cat said, giggling and winking when she said the word 'friends.'

The door bell rang, as if it was on cue. Cat ran to the door and opened it, finding Beck on the other side of the door.

"Hey Beck!" Cat yelled. She threw her arms on him, and hugged him. Cat giggled.

"Hey Cat," Beck said, hugging her back. When he let go, he noticed Jade standing there, watching him and Cat, smiling; not an 'I'm gonna kill you smile,' but a 'it's nice seeing old friends again smile.'

"Hey," Beck said, waving a hand.

Jade wove her hand saying Hey too.

Beck walked closer to her, and opened his arms. They hugged, tightly, and he kissed her cheek softly. He hadn't done that in a while, a long while. Her cheeks were still as soft as they were five years ago. He held her longer than necessary. Jade felt awkward. Even Cat felt awkward.

"We should get going…" Jade said.

Beck finally let go. "After you." Beck gestured towards the door.

Jade walked before him, and grabbed her black leather jacket before walking out.

"Don't stay out too late," Cat said, giggling.

* * *

**What will Beck and Jade do on their date?  
****Will it be a romantic date, crazy date, plain date, or horrible date?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

******Please review/comment  
BEFORE you add this story as your favorite or alert.**  
**Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**


	4. Eye Rolling

"Wow. French vegan food," Jade said, looking at her menu.

Beck chuckled. "Well, I remembered you used to tell me you wanted to go to a fancy vegan restaurant one day, and today is that day."

She gave him a warm smile. _He remembered_, she thought to herself.

They ordered their food; appetizer and entrees.

Jade admired how beautiful the restaurant looked. It was dim, but lit by Christmas lights hung on the walls and ceiling with candles on each table. A band played smooth soft jazz music, which Jade found soothing. In front of the band was a small dance floor; few couples danced.

While Jade looked around, Beck stared at Jade. Instead of him admiring the restaurant's beauty, he admired and gazed at Jade's beauty. The soft lights made her skin glow. Each time she would smile, his lips quirked up into a smile on the side.

"Are you excited for your movie?" Beck asked.

"Yeah. It's like a dream come true," she answered back.

_Right now – having dinner with you, here – is like a dream come true_, Beck thought to himself. He shook his head, trying not to think about that. "I'm happy to be a part of it."

"To be honest, I was hesitant about casting you," she confessed.

"Me? Why?" he questioned.

In truth, she was hesitant because he was her ex-boyfriend – emphasis on the "ex." But she thought of something else to say. "Because we're friends and it will look like I'm playing favorites. And I wasn't sure if you could play the role," she answered, trying to sound professional.

He raised an eyebrow. "You doubted my acting ability?"

Her cheeks flushed. "What? No. I mean, I wasn't sure if you could play it the specific way I wanted it done."

"I'm hurt," he said, teasingly. "I casted you in my movie."

"What movie?"

"The Blonde Squad."

Jade remembered and saw a grin on Beck's face. "That's right. When you made me the extra dumb ditsy one."

Beck let out a laugh. "I thought it would be funny."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Beck recalled making that movie. He remembered spending hours staring at Jade when he was supposed to editing, on his computer. He chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, trying to stop laughing.

She rolled her eyes again, but this time she crossed her arms over her chest.

A guy tapped on Jade's shoulder. She turned around to see who it was. "Caleb!" she exclaimed, as she stood up and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Having dinner with a few friends," he said pointing at the table he was sitting on. "Well, I'll let you get back on your date."

"It's not a date," she said, but Caleb was already walking away. Jade sat back down and found Beck raising an eyebrow. "What?" She scowled at him.

"Was that an old friend?"

"Yeah. We worked on a movie together."

"Did you date him?" Beck asked, bluntly.

Jade gave him an irate expression on her face. "It was a long time ago. We were never serious about it though. Plus, we're better off being friends."

"Do you think _that_ about _us_?"

Jade gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Beck sighed and looked down, then back up at her. "Do you think we're better off being friends?"

She held his gaze, before responding. "Umm… I don't know Beck… yeah," she answered, stammering. Beck looked back down when Jade said, 'yeah.'

"You're dating Tori," she said, trying to justify her answer.

"We're not exclusive. And it's not about Tori and me. It's about you and me."

"What about… you and me?" she asked, trying to understand what he was talking about.

Beck sighed, trying not to let this ruin the evening. "Never mind. Let's just have dinner."

The waiter placed their food on the table, and Beck and Jade dug in. Jade dropped that subject, easily. They discussed her movie and upcoming movies they were excited to watch, as well as movies they loved watching over and over. After the first topic, the tension no longer filled the air. They laughed and enjoyed each other again.

After dinner, Beck paid and waited for the waiter to return with his receipt. Beck stood up and held out his hand to her. "Would you like to dance with me?" He figured, this

Jade sighed, but smiled. "Sure."

She placed her hand in his, and he lead her to the dance floor. He spun her and pulled her into his arms. They held each other's gaze, while smiling.

Holding her close like this, made Beck realize what he's been missing all these years. Being in his arms made Jade believe that this was where she belonged… in Beck's arms. They swayed slowly back and forth, feeling like they were the only two people in the room.

The waiter tapped Beck on the shoulder to give him the receipt, and just like that, the spell was broken. They let go of each other, and Jade went to the table to grab her jacket.

* * *

"Are you gonna take me home now?" she asked.

"No," Beck said, as he shifted gears.

"Where are we going now?"

"You'll see," he answered. He took his eyes off the road to flash her a smile.

* * *

"Mmm," she said licking a her gelato.

Beck laughed, and enjoyed watching Jade happy. He remembered her love for gelato ice cream.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it. Thanks Beck," she replied, as she continued to lick her gelato.

Beck laughed again, noticing that there was gelato on the tip of her nose.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he replied, trying to conceal his laugh, but failed.

"Tell me!" she demanded.

"You got a little here," he said, point at his nose, mirroring where her spot was. "Here, I'll get it for you." He grabbed a napkin and wiped it off of her nose, while placing a hand on her cheek to hold her face up. "There," he said when he finished. "Perfect," he said, noticing how beautiful she looked again. He stared at her for a long moment, and she stared at him back.

"Oh you got a little on your nose too," she told him.

"Where?" he said, wiping his nose with a napkin.

"Here," she said, putting her gelato against his nose, as she laughed.

_God, that laugh_Beck thought in his head. He missed that laugh. "Oh, you think this is funny?"

She still laughed. "Yeah, I think it's hilarious, actually."

Beck smirked at her, and he grabbed his gelato and smeared it all over her face. "You think this is funny?" he said, laughing.

She could help but laugh out loud. "Oh my God, Beck. Stop."

She tired to run away from him, but he locked his arms around her, so she couldn't escape. She tired to squirm out, but it was no use. He got his gelato all over her, and she did the same to him, for several minutes.

When he finally let go, they stood back, laughing at each other.

"You look ridiculous," she said, laughing out loud.

"Oh really? Well you look," he stopped to think of the perfect word, "incredible." Even though she had gelato all over her body and face, he still found her pretty.

He stared at her, noticing a smile flash across her face, as she attempted to wipe off the gelato, but it only made it worse. The napkin would stick to her skin.

"I'll get you home so you can get cleaned up," he told her.

* * *

"I had a great time with you," Jade said, as Beck walked her to her door.

"So did I."

Jade unlocked the door and held the door handle. She turned around, to tell him about having dinner with Andre and Robbie on Saturday. Beck agreed, and she told him the details.

"Well, I better get inside," she said.

He held his arms out, to give her a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, and gave her hips a tight squeeze before letting go.

Jade opened the door, got in, and closed it immediately. She put her back against the door and slowly collapsed onto the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and buried her face in her knees.

"I'm guessing it was great date?" Cat said, standing in front of Jade.

Jade lifted her face, revealing a huge grin on her face. "Yeah."

"So it was a date?" Cat said, giggling.

Jade shook her head, realizing Cat was tricking Jade into admitting that it was a date. "What? No. I mean I had a great time."

"Suuuuuure," Cat said, cooly. She held out her hand and pulled Jade up to her feet.

Jade told Cat all the details about her evening with Beck, and Cat noticed how genuinely happy Jade looked. Cat's seen Jade happy before, but not this kind of happy. She hadn't looked this happy since high school; since she was still dating Beck.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Beck heard a familiar voice ask him as he walked into his apartment.

He turned on the light, finding Tori sitting on his couch.

* * *

**Will Beck tell Tori that he was with Jade this evening?  
****Will he tell Tori that he's working with Jade on her movie?  
****Will Tori throw a fit if she finds out?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review/comment BEFORE  
you add this story as your favorite or alert. **

**Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**


	5. Exclusive?

"Hey babe," Beck greeted Tori, trying to act casual. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't 'hey babe,' me! Where have you been?" she demanded.

Beck rolled his eyes, knowing he was about to enter the 'Tori jealousy interrogation world.' He walked over to the kitchen.

"Well?" she said, sounding irritated. She crossed her arms and glared at Beck.

"I was grabbing dinner with a friend," he said, cooly. He opened the refrigerator, looking for a drink.

"What friend?"

He sighed, softly, so she wouldn't hear. "Just a friend."

He grabbed the jug of chocolate milk. Then he put ice in a cup and poured the chocolate milk into the cup. He looked over at Tori, and saw how irritated she looked. He started towards her, sat down on the coffee table in front of her, and placed his cup down, next to him. He grabbed her arms, making her release her crossed arms, and held her hands. "Please, don't be like this."

"Beck, you blew me off on a date. Then you don't tell me about your outing today. And to top it off, you've been spending time with an old friend, and a friend again today." She sighed before continuing. "I just feel like, there's something you're not telling me."

Beck felt guilt bubbling inside of him. Even though him and Tori weren't official or exclusive, he still owed her the truth, or at least not hide anything from her. He couldn't take it anymore, so he decided to tell her the truth. "You know the movie I got casted for?"

Tori nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"It turns out it's Jade's movie."

He looked at her, checking her reaction.

"Jade West? As in Jade, your _ex-girlfriend Jade_? The _Jade_ _you walked out on_?"

"What? I didn't walk out on Jade. But yeah, Jade West."

Tori's jaw dropped to the floor. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"What does it matter? I don't expect you to tell me who you're working with when you're on tour."

Tori scowled at him. "That's because I don't have crazy ex-boyfriends, or in your case, ex-girlfriend!" she yelled.

"Jade is not crazy!" he yelled back at her, standing up, outraged that she said such a thing. He walked away, towards his bedroom.

"Where are you going?" she asked, following him. "We're not done talking about this."

Beck turned around to face Tori. He closed his eyes, counting backwards from ten, in an attempt to calm down. He exhaled before talking. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

He grabbed her into his arms and hugged her.

"Beck, can we be together?"

He looked at her confused.

"Can we date… exclusively?"

His eyes widened, in disbelief. She'd been hounding him about being exclusive for the past three months. He assumed she was asking him again, right now, because she felt threaten by Jade.

He sighed, knowing exactly how to answer her question. It was the same answer he'd given her every time she asked. "Tori, our schedules are too chaotic to be exclusive. Sometimes we're in different countries, and majority of the time we're in different states with different time zones. It's just too difficult to keep up with a long distance relationship."

"But-"

He interrupted her by kissing her gently. "Please stop. I'm too tired to discuss this." He saw that her shoulders drooped and she had a frown. The bubbles if guilt came back in his stomach. "Come to bed with me."

Tori fell asleep quickly, with her head rested on his chest. Beck, on the other hand, had trouble sleeping. He smiled, thinking about his dinner with Jade. Then he felt the bubbles in his stomach, thinking about Tori. He felt a little weight lifted off his shoulders after telling Tori about working with Jade, but he felt bad about rejecting her on the exclusive offer.

He always felt bad about turning her down, but this time, he felt extremely bad. Although his reasoning on his rejection was true, it was only a part of the truth. The other part was because of Jade.

He didn't know what to do about his situation. It's not like his feelings for Tori vanished. It was just his feel for Jade - which he thought, didn't exist anymore - resurfaced.

* * *

"Wake up!" Tori yelled at Beck.

He could hear the anger in her voice. He sat up, stretched, and yawned. "Good morning babe."

Tori scrambled all over the room, getting her stuff ready. He looked at her confused, but later realized she was supposed to leave to go to five concerts on the east coast.

Beck hurriedly got out of bed, and got ready as fast as he could.

* * *

"Babe…"

"Yeah babe?" Beck answered back. He looked at her sitting in the passenger seat as he drove her to the airport. She stared out her window.

"I know we're not exclusive or anything, and I'm not gonna do anything about it, but I feel really uncomfortable with you working with Jade, on and off set."

Beck sighed, still feeling the same guilt he felt last night. He grabbed her hand, and kissed it. "Don't worry."

Tori decided not to answer, and to just leave it at that. She didn't enjoy the idea of Beck being with Jade, but she was smart enough to not end up in argument right before she left. She knew it would just make him want to run to Jade, even more than he already wanted.

Beck hugged her tightly, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good luck babe. I know you'll kill it."

She smiled, and kissed him on the lips, quickly. Then she raised the heel of her feet, to stand on her tippy toes. "Don't do anything you'll end up regretting," she whispered into his ear.

With that, she kissed his cheek one last time, and turned around to walk into the airport.

* * *

**Will Beck suppress his feelings for Jade, and just be happy with Tori?  
Will Beck and Jade get closer while Tori is away?  
Will Beck do anything he'll end up regretting? **

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review/comment**  
**BEFORE you add this story as your favorite or alert.**  
**Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**


	6. Gank

Jade and Beck, spent the next few days, working together for the movie. As much as Beck wanted to spend alone time with Jade, he knew he couldn't.

Beck would try to do silly things - while they were working together - to get her to laugh, or at least smile. Every now and then, she'd crack a smile, but most of the time, she'd try her hardest to be professional.

He'd try to ask her out a few times, but she'd turn him down. She wasn't sure about going out with Beck again.

* * *

"Hey! Robbie and Andre are gonna be here any minute! Get up!" Cat told Jade, while tapping her shoulder repetitively.

Jade looked at her phone to check the date. It was Friday. "I thought they were flying in tomorrow?"

"They got an earlier fight. They're staying with us," Cat said, trying to tidy up their loft. "We're gonna go get dinner when they get here."

"Are we still going Mai Thai Bar tomorrow?" Jade asked, thinking about how she invited Beck to join them.

"Yeah. That's tomorrow. Beck is coming right?"

"Yeah."

The door bell rang and a smile spread across Cat's face. She ran to the door with her stiletto red heels. She opened the door and hugged them both. She screamed and giggled, "Andre! Robbie!"

They both greeted her and hugged her back. They walked in, and put their luggages aside.

"What's up girl?" Andre said to Jade, as he gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you Andre," she said, rubbing his back.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, before stepping back.

Cat laughed at Robbie, struggling to carry his luggage to the room. Andre gave him a hand, and they returned to the living room.

Robbie walked to Jade and hugged her.

"So where to, girlies?"

Cat giggled while Jade rolled her eyes.

* * *

"How's your show Robbie?" Cat asked.

Robbie's had a comedy act show in Vegas for the past four years.

"Great! I can't believe it's still running to this day."

"How was the tour?" Jade asked Andre.

"Amazing. It's so exciting performing for people who actually paid to see you. But… It does get lonely, sometimes." Andre looked at Jade, and she gave him a warm smile back. Both of them recalled the few dates they've been on, before he started going on tour. They both had a good time together. Andre wanted to continue the relationship, but Jade knew she couldn't stand being with someone, long-distance.

"So what have you ladies been up to?" Robbie asked, trying to break the silence.

"I'm still working on my second album," Cat answered.

"How's that going? Do you need any help?" Andre asked.

"I'm good, but thanks."

"How's your movie Jade?" Robbie asked.

"It's ok. We just started."

"Ask her who got the lead role," Cat told Robbie and Andre, while giggling to herself.

"Who got the lead role?" Robbie asked, curious.

Jade gave a sigh before answering. "Beck."

"Beck?" Robbie said, with his eyes wide.

Andre was surprised too. He'd remembered how he was partially happy to lose touch with Beck, so he could date Jade, because he hadn't had the chance to in high school.

"Yeah. Don't ask me why!" She yelled.

"He's coming to dinner with us tomorrow," Cat informed Andre and Robbie.

"That's cool," Robbie said in a giddy tone.

Andre, on the other hand, mouthed the word "ohhh."

"It's not a big a deal," Jade told them.

They continued chatting about their jobs throughout dinner. They each shared funny stories they'd recently underwent, since the last time they saw each other. Robbie told them about a mishap he had with his audience; a guy threw spaghetti at him, while he was on stage. Andre mentioned how a girl threw her bra at him, while he was doing a dance number. Cat talked about her brother handing out crowns… that were panties. Jade told them about her running in heels, and accidentally falling flat on her face, on set, because she tripped on a cord.

* * *

"I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm pooped!" Cat told them, with a pout on her face. She walked to her bedroom.

"Me too. I'm exhausted. I didn't get much sleep on the plane," Robbie said, yawning and walking to the spare bedroom.

"And then there were two," Andre said, smiling.

Jade smiled back. "I guess so. You're not tired?"

"Naaw, I'm good."

Jade sat down on the couch, and Andre sat next to her, turning to face her.

"So… you and Beck?"

Jade sighed. She didn't know what to tell Andre. She liked Andre, and thought that there could be more between them, but realized after a few dates, that she saw him as just a friend. Plus, long distance wasn't her thing. Though Andre, didn't feel the exact same way as her. He wanted to date her more, but respected that she didn't. They both valued their friendship more than anything. After all, her and Andre were friends before they met Beck.

"It really isn't a big deal," she said, reassuringly.

"Alright. If you say so."

"Are you jealous?" she questioned, curious. The thought of Andre being jealous, flattered her.

"A little. You know how I feel about you. But you know, I would never wanna hurt our friendship." He touched her cheek, and stroked it with his thumb.

"I like you, Andre. As a friend."

"And Beck?"

"Truth?"

Andre nodded.

"I don't wanna go back down memory lane with him at full speed. I thought I didn't have feelings for him anymore. I was so sure of it. Then when he asked me out on a date, i mean dinner," she quickly corrected herself. "I just… I don't know… Feelings came back. Like I took the rug off the floor, or something. I don't know how to explain it."

Andre looked straight into her eyes. "Ok. Well, to be honest, I want you. I want to be with you. And I think I'd be the better man for you."

Jade stared at him. She remembered him saying something similar to that when she told him she decided to officially stop the dating.

"But… I'm also your friend. I was your friend first. I want you to be happy, but I also want what's best for you. If you think Beck is the one, then I'll support you."

"Whoa, you're kind of going to far with this. I went on one da- I mean dinner with him. That's it. It's not like he's proposing." She sighed before continuing. "Plus, he's dating Tori."

Andre's jaw dropped. "Tori? Tori Vega? The same Tori you hated back in high school?"

Jade nodded. "Yep!"

Andre leaned back against his chair. "Wow… what a gank."

He peaked to look at her and saw a smile flash across her face. They both laughed together.

This was one of the reasons why she liked Andre as a friend. He was so understanding, supporting, caring, and he knew exactly what to do or say to get her to laugh. He knew how much she hated being called a gank in high school - by Sikowitz and Tori - and how much she loved it when someone else would be called a gank, especially Tori.

"So Mai Thai Bar tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind… I invited Beck. Cat told me to do it."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry. I can tell him to not come."

"No. Don't. I'm sure Robbie would be happy to see him. Plus, I wanna have a talk with him."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "About?"

"Well, did you tell him about us dating?"

Jade shook her head.

"Then I'll tell him about that… and other stuff."

"What other stuff?"

"Just stuff…" Andre yawned. "Whoo, I am tired. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a quick kiss on the head, in a friendly, loving way.

Jade wanted to find out what "stuff" Andre wanted to talk to Beck about, but decided not to. Instead, she just went to bed, and came up with different scenarios of what could happen tomorrow at Mai Thai's.

* * *

**What does Andre need to talk to Beck about?**

**Will it end in a fight or will they be able to keep it civilized?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Did you guys like this chapter?  
Was the Andre and Jade dating thing weird? **

**Please review/comment**  
**BEFORE you add this story as your favorite or alert.**  
**Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**

**I update faster when I get more reviews! **


	7. Laced Sleeves

"Why are you smiling so much?" Jade asked Beck. They've been working all day on set and it's been stressful, for everyone; that is, except Beck, since he's been grinning all day.

"Cause I'm excited for tonight," he answered, still grinning. Not only does he get to spend time with Jade, - unprofessionally - but he also gets to catch up with his old friends: Cat, Robbie, and Andre. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah… I am," she said, softly. She was excited for today, but she couldn't help but worry about Andre and Beck talking. It could end in a fight, and she would be the reason. She couldn't live with that. Back then, in high school, she would have cherished two guys fighting over her or because of her, but she'd grown up. She'd realized what was right and wrong.

* * *

"Hey gaaawwwwjeeesss," Cat said in her perky voice, trying to say gorgeous.

"Does this look alright?" Jade asked.

She spun around, making her dress and hair twirl gracefully. She wore a black dress with laced sleeves. It was tight around her bust and waist, then flowed loosely from the waist to her mid-thigh. She her business-looking but classy black wedges. Her long auburn hair fell nicely in her natural curls. Her make up was done in it's usual dark appeal, making her blue-green eyes stand out more.

"Flawless daaahhling!" Cat said, in her 1960's accent. "How do I look?"

Cat wore a pink strapless dress that wrapped tightly around her waist, and was fluffed on the bottom. Her dress was designed decorated beautifully with sequins and covered with glitter. Her shoes - which, of course, matched her dress - were pink glittered stiletto heels. Her hair was put in a ponytail, with curls in the bottom, and she had glittery eye shadow.

"Cute Cat!"

Cat started giggling.

"What?"

"You said cute Cat," she said, still giggling.

"And?"

"They both start with the letter C."

Jade rolled her eyes. Though she could tolerate Cat, more than most, she still had her moments of being annoyed by Cat's weirdness.

"So who you trying to look good for?"

Jade looked at Cat, clueless. "What do you mean?"

"Are you trying to look good for Beck or Andre?"

Jade's cheeks flushed red, quickly. "What? I'm not trying to look good for anyone."

"Suuuuuuuure," Cat said, laughing, while walking out of Jade's room.

* * *

"Whooooooooooo!" Cat screamed as she got out of the car and ran to the entrance of Mai Thai Bar.

Robbie followed, joining her screaming, and throwing in his hands in the air.

Andre and Jade looked at Robbie and Cat, then at each other. They both cracked a smile and laughed as they shook their head.

"I guess somethings don't change," Andre said.

They both walked to the entrance, and Andre had a hand placed lightly on Jade's back.

"You look beautiful," Andre told Jade.

"You're not to bad yourself," she flirted back.

Their flirtation is what got them to date in the first place.

* * *

They sat in a half circle booth. From left to right: Jade, Andre, Cat, and Robbie. They all ordered their first round of drinks. Robbie got a strawberry daiquiri. Cat and Jade got Mai Thai. Andre got bourbon. They all made fun of Robbie for getting a fruity drink, but protested against their teasing by claiming there was nothing wrong with a grown man getting a fruity drink.

"Jade, where's Beck?" Cat asked.

"I have no idea," she answered. She looked to the door, and sees Beck walking in. "There he is!"

Cat screamed Beck's name to get his attention and he walked over to them. Robbie, Cat, and Andre got out of the booth and gave Beck a hug. They said their greetings and all of that other stuff people talk about when they don't see each other for a long time.

He apologized for being late, claiming he got caught up in a mess. In actuality he tried on a bunch of different clothes, trying to pick out which outfit would impress Jade the most.

Andre, Cat, and Robbie slider back into the booth. Beck looked to the left side of the booth - where Jade sat - and the right side of the booth - where Robbie sat. Without thinking more about it, he sat next to Jade.

Beck ordered his drink, and they all chatted about silly things. They reminisced about the old days in the classroom and Sikowitz. Robbie told Beck about him knowing how to fix a car now. Cat told Beck about this one time she saw a guy that looked like him from the back. So she ran to hug him, but when he turned around, she found out it was a lady, and she ended up running and screaming. Andre didn't say much to Beck. They just asked each other how they were doing and what they did, these past years.

Every now and then, when Cat and Robbie would throw their head back, laughing, Beck used the opportunity to whisper sweet things to Jade in her ear. He whispered things like, you look stunning tonight. Each sweet comment would make her cheeks red. Whenever Cat noticed Jade blushing, she'd ask Jade why, but Jade quickly answered nothing and look to the side.

Beck wrapped his left arm around Jade's waist. Andre didn't notice it at first, but saw Beck's hand placed on Jade's waist, through peripheral vision. It reminded him to talk to Beck soon.

Robbie and Cat got on the dance floor to bust out some moves, leaving Andre, Jade, and Beck alone in the booth. This was the most awkward situation Jade has ever been in.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Beck asked Jade to dance, but she said no, not wanting Andre to get mad.

Eventually Andre asked Beck to talk to him in private at the bar. Beck agreed, and left Jade at the booth by herself.

Cat ran to her, and pulled Jade to the dance floor. She tried to refuse, but she knew she wouldn't hear the end of Cat's nagging later, so she got on the dance floor.

She would sway slowly, back-and-forth, to the music, while Cat and Robbie were dancing all cookyy and crazy. Jade would stare at Beck and Andre talking at the bar, wondering what they were saying, or more importantly what Andre was saying.

* * *

"I heard you've been on a date with Jade recently?"

Beck nodded. "Yeah, well she doesn't wanna call it a date."

"And I hear you're dating Tori?"

"Yeah, not exclusively though. We date each other, but we also date other people."

"Ok, well you know, I don't want you getting Jade involved in your mess with Tori."

Beck leaned back a little, stunned. "Look, Andre, I know you and I were best friends back then, and I appreciate your thoughts about Jade and I, but I really think it's not your place."

Andre raised both eyebrows. "It is my place!" Andre responded, as a matter-of-fact-ly.

"What makes you think that?"

"First of all, Jade is my friend. I don't want her to get hurt-"

"I don't want her to get hurt either!" Beck yelled back, interrupting Andre.

"Second, Jade and I dated before, and I really do care about her-"

Next thing Andre knew it, he was on the floor. Beck too a swing to Andre face.

"What the hell man?" Andre yelled at Beck, touching the area Beck hit.

"You dated Jade? I can't believe you! You were my best friend. How could you?"

Jade, Cat, and Robbie ran to the scene.

"Oh my God, Andre! Are you ok?" Cat asked him.

Andre nodded and Robbie convinced them to take him to the hospital, just to be safe.

The security came and escorted Beck outside.

Beck walked swiftly to his car. When he got there, he paced back and forth. Jade followed. He consistently ran his hand through his hair.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jade yelled at Beck. She was afraid of this happening. She had a feeling this was going to happen.

Beck ran both of his hand through his hair, then covered his right hand with his face, and crossed his left arm over his chest, before responding. "I just… I don't now… You dated him?"

"You hit Andre because him and I dated? Honestly Beck, are you really that low? C'mon now! You're dating Tori! You're lucky I haven't touched my scissors collection in a long time, otherwise her stringy hair would be butchered!" She scoffed, and crossed her arms.

Beck knew he shouldn't have done it. He regretted it, but he couldn't exactly take it back. He just felt a rage of jealousy pang over him and irritation by Andre's pleads. "He just… He told me not to hang out with you anymore!"

"Andre wouldn't say that!"

"Well, not in those exact words, but he still said something similar. Like I shouldn't get you caught up in my mess with Tori and whatever."

"Can you blame him? He's being a good friend."

Beck sighed, realizing that there was no way he could justify this. He hit Andre and accepted responsibility for him.

He asked Jade if she would accompany him to the hospital to see Andre, and she agreed.

* * *

**Will Beck's apology turn into another fight?**  
**Will Jade cut Beck from the movie and be done with him completely?**  
**Will Andre stop Beck and Jade from spending any more time together?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review/comment**  
**BEFORE you add this story as your favorite or alert.**

**Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**

**I update faster when I get more reviews! **


	8. Ice Pack

They sat in the car together in complete silence. The only sound they heard was the humming noise the car would make. Jade stared out the window with her arms crossed over her chest throughout the whole car ride. She made no attempt to look at Beck. She was so shocked and disappointed that Beck sunk to that level. She also partially felt responsible.

Every now and then, Beck would look at Jade. He felt so ashamed and guilty for hitting Andre. He'd never hit a friend. He didn't fully understand why he did it. He couldn't take it - looking at the expression of disappointment on Jade's face. The last thing he wanted to do, was that. He only wanted to make her happy.

* * *

When they arrived they saw Cat, Robbie, and Andre walking in the parking lot to Cat's car. Beck parked, and Jade and him got out of the car quickly.

"How are you? What did the doctors say?" Jade questioned.

Andre held a bag of ice against his face. "I'm alright. Just need to ice it. No damages."

Beck stood there, silent, with his hands in his pants, trying to build up the courage to talk to Andre. "Hey Andre, can we go talk over there?" Beck asked, pointing at his car.

Andre nodded and followed Beck to the car.

Jade watched them walk away, thinking of what Beck was going to tell Andre, or more importantly what could possibly happen.

"Wait-a-go Jade!" Robbie shouted.

Jade turned around to face Robbie and her eyebrows furrowed.

"You made Beck hit Andre!"

Cat slapped Robbie's shoulder.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"It's not Jade's fault!" Cat yelled at Robbie, defending Jade.

Jade ignored Cat and Robbie fussing and turned around to look at Andre and Beck. They stood about two feet away, face each other. Jade tried to pick out words by reading their lips, but she got nothing.

Beck had one arm crossed over his chest and one hand on his chin, as he listen to Andre. They'd point at Jade, then turn back quickly to face each other, and continued talking. Finally Beck set a hand on Andre's shoulder, making it appear as if he was telling Andre something, heart-to-heart. Then, to Jade's surprise, they gave each other a hug.

Beck got in his car, started the ignition, reversed out of the stall, and drove away. Andre on the other hand, walked back to Jade, Cat, and Robbie.

Each one of them asked Andre what happened and what him and Beck talked about, but Andre just told them that he wanted to go to sleep and that he'd tell them tomorrow morning, before Andre and Robbie went to the airport.

Jade fought the urge - in the car and when they arrived at the loft - to ask Andre about his conversation with Beck. As much as she wanted to beat the information out of Andre, figuratively, she also respected him and his need to rest.

* * *

Jade went to bed that night with so many questions and no answers. _What were Beck and Andre talking about? Did it end smoothly? Of course it did, they hugged. But why did Beck just leave right after? Why didn't Beck at least say goodbye? Why? _All of those thoughts and questions lingered in her head.

Before closing her eyes for sleep, she made a mental note to go to Andre as soon as he wakes up.

* * *

**What did Beck and Andre talk about that made them hug in the end?**  
**Why did Beck leave without saying goodbye to Cat, Robbie, and most importantly, Jade?**  
**Will Andre truly stick to his word and tell Jade about what  
him and Beck talked about or will he avoid her until he leaves?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review/comment**  
**BEFORE you add this story as your favorite or alert.**

**Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**

**I update faster when I get more reviews!**


	9. Like Teenagers

"Hey, are you all set to go?" Jade asked Andre. She leaned against the door frame.

Andre closed his suitcase and stood up. "Yep. Good to go."

She stepped into the room. "How's your face?"

"It's better. Not swollen. Looks as good as new."

She stepped closer. "So are you gonna tell me what happen between you and Beck in the parking lot last night?"

Andre sighed. "Here, let's sit down." He gestured on the bed, and they both sat down, facing each other. "I told Beck not to involve you in his chaotic love life with Tori. Yeno, cause I don't want you to get hurt. But at the parking lot, Beck explained to me how he really felt, about Tori, and about you." Andre paused before continuing. "I'm not gonna tell you what he said, cause I think he should be the one to tell you. But I will tell you this, follow your heart with your head. If your heart is yearning for Beck, then make sure your head isn't disagreeing with your heart. If you really want to be with him, you have to do it with no doubts; you have to give it your whole heart, mind, body, and soul."

"Andre, the cab is here!" Cat yelled.

"That's my cue." He gave Jade a kiss on the forehead. "Be careful. It's easy to get hurt. But just know, that I'm always here for you." He stood up, hugged her one last time, and then grabbed his suitcase and walked out.

She wanted to run to him, and force him to tell her what Beck said, but she knew that there was a reason why Andre didn't say it.

She couldn't help but think about Andre and Beck's conversation. It was killing her to find out.

* * *

At work, she noticed Beck wasn't being his usual self. Usually he would do things to try to make her smile. For some reason, though, it seemed like he was trying to avoid her.

He only talked to her, when she addressed him first and he only talked if he thought it was necessary. She didn't catch him staring at her, at all.

The next few days was the same. Small talk, little eye contact, no confrontation of any sorts.

She didn't understand why he was being like that.

* * *

"Why so gloomy Jadey?" Cat asked Jade, sitting next to her on the couch.

She pouted. "Beck's acting different," she confessed to Cat.

"How different?"

"I don't know. He doesn't talk to me unless it's about the movie. He rarely looks at me. He leaves as soon as we're done working. I just don't get it. It seems like he's ignoring me."

"Maybe something happened with him and Andre. Did you ask?"

"That's what I think. I asked Andre about it, but he said he was gonna let Beck tell me. But Beck's been avoiding me, so I haven't had the chance to talk to him about it."

"You should just corner him. Like a cop," she said, making a gun with her hand and pointing it at Jade. Cat giggled.

* * *

"Alright everyone, that's a wrap for today!" Jade yelled on the set.

She saw Beck, headed to the parking lot, towards his car.

"Beck," she called out to him.

He didn't look back. He knew it was Jade's voice, so he picked up the pace.

"Hey! Beck!" she yelled.

He quickly got into his car. Jade ran to get into the passenger seat before he started the ignition.

"What is your deal dude? Why do you keep avoiding me?" she questioned.

Beck sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Jade, I don't think it's best if we talk anymore."

"Why? Is it because of Andre?"

"No… Well, partly."

"What's the other part?" she demanded.

He put his face into his hand. "Look, Jade, I…"

"You what?"

"Never mind," he said, out of frustration. He wasn't frustrated because of her. He was frustrated because he couldn't find the right words to explain.

"Tell me what you and Andre talked about in the parking lot."

"Why don't you ask Andre?"

"Because he told me to ask you," she answer quickly. She wanted to know what was going on.

Jade looked at him, waiting for an answer, but he didn't respond. "Well?"

"Like I told you, Andre asked me not to get you involved in my mess. At first, it made me mad. But then, I started thinking, that he's right. I shouldn't get you involved in my mess. And Tori…" He sighed, before continuing, "Tori, doesn't even like that fact that I'm working with you. It'll crush her if I told her that…"

He paused to look at her, then shook his head.

"If you told her what?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!" she yelled.

He rubbed his forehead with his fingers, trying to come up with the end of his unfinished sentence.

"Beck, if you don't wanna talk to me anymore, then-"

"It's not that I don't wanna," he interrupted her.

"Then what?"

Beck really didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to tell her.

She took a deep breath. "Maybe Andre's right. I shouldn't get into this mess with you. I just thought…"

He looked at her. She continued, "I just thought we were both feeling the same thing. But I guess not."

Beck leaned over to the passenger seat, grabbed the back of Jade's head - to make her face him - and he pressed his lips against hers.

She resisted at first, but gave in. His lips were soft against hers.

She opened her mouth slightly, letting their tongues touch. His tongue caressed and massaged her tongue, gently.

The kiss was exhilarating. They both felt the warmth and passion in the kiss. They felt the longing and desire in the kiss.

He stopped kissing her, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long," he told Jade softly.

She smiled and kissed him again.

He tucked a strand of her hair, behind her ear. His lips quirked into a smile to the side; his famous _Beck smile. _

"What took you so long?" she asked, still smiling big.

He kissed her again, and it led to a make out session. Again, they were acting like teenagers - making out in his car.

* * *

"You're coming home late," Cat commented as Jade entered the loft. Cat sat on the boosted chair, next to the island.

Jade had a big grin on her face, lost in her head - replaying her day with Beck.

"Where were you? And what were you doing?"

Jade shook her head, releasing her thoughts. Her smile still on. "I was just out."

"With?"

"With ugh…" Jade walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a cup. She poured water in to her cup while she thought about whether to tell Cat, but then thought _why not?_ "I was with Beck."

"What?" Cat exclaimed, in shock. "Doing what?"

"Making out in his car," Jade confessed, feeling a little embarrassed. She took a seat across Cat.

"So are you guys good?"

"As far as good can get."

"So you guys are a couple?"

"We didn't work out the labels."

"So he broke up with Tori?"

Jade shook her head. Tori hadn't crossed her mind since Beck and her kissed. She dropped her jaw and reminded herself that Beck and Tori were still together, non-exclusively.

Cat stared at Jade, waiting for an answer. "Hello?"

"What?"

"Beck and Tori broke up?"

"No… I mean… Yes… I mean, I don't know."

"What?" Cat exclaimed. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know. We were just arguing and then kissing, and I don't know… I guess I got lost in all of the kissing." Jade looked down, to the side, feeling ashamed.

"So what then? Beck is dating you non-exclusively too?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I already told you; we haven't talked about that yet," Jade said, irritated. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jadey, I know you and Beck are into each other, a lot, but you need to come back into reality." Cat touched Jade's arm, in a sign of comfort. Jade looked at her. "He's still kind of with Tori, even if it is non-exclusive. Just, be careful. He's hurt you before. He can do it again."

Cat gave her hug, and went to bed.

Jade sat down on the chair, with her arms still crossed. Cat just warned her about Beck, just like Andre did. She couldn't believe how much of a teenager she acted with Beck, earlier this evening. The right thing to do was talk things out first, before fooling around.

She planned to talk about every single detail with Beck, before getting into another make out session.

* * *

**Will Beck and Jade talk things out,  
before they have another make out session?  
What about Tori? **

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review/comment**  
**BEFORE you add this story as your favorite or alert.**

**Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**

**I update faster when I get more reviews!  
I really like hearing what you think of the chapter.**


	10. Edible Arrangement

Beck couldn't wipe the grin off his face, since he kissed Jade.

He got into his apartment, and turned on his laptop to check his email.

_15 messages from Tori. _

Beck sighed, reading each one. All the messages conveyed the same message, _Why aren't you responding? Call me. I miss you._

This is what he didn't like about Tori. She was hot, sweet, kind, nice, pretty, BUT - the biggest but of all - she was too clingy.

Jade was clingy went he went out with her in high school, and he could tolerate it. In fact, he found it rather cute when she would get jealous.

Tori, on the other hand, was just too clingy, especially for a non-exclusive relationship. He didn't understand why she was being really clingy.

His computer made a ringing noise. He was getting a video call from Tori.

He took a deep breath, before clicking the answer button.

"Hi babe," he said, casually.

"What have you been up to? I've been trying to get in touch with you. I miss you," she said, in a whiney tone.

"I've been busy with the movie and stuff," he said, trying not to put an emphasis when he said "and stuff."

She scoffed. "With you ex-girlfriend?"

Beck sighed. "Yes, with Jade. It's her movie."

"It's staying strictly professional between you two, right?"

Beck looked down, quickly, before looking back at the camera. "Yeah. Don't worry about it, babe," he lied.

He didn't know how to tell Tori, that he made out with Jade, earlier this evening - and that he enjoyed every single second of it. He knew Tori would have thrown a fit and possibly even stop him from ever seeing Jade again. He convinced himself that he was doing the right thing.

"Ok, I'm trusting you. I'm gonna be back soon."

"How soon?"

"Probably within two or three weeks. I'm not sure on the exact date. I'll let you know."

"Ok."

"Ok, well I gotta go for rehearsal. Bye, babe!" She blew him a kiss, and ended the call.

Beck exhaled, out of relief. He knew he should have told Tori, but he didn't want to jeopardize anything with Jade.

* * *

"Jadey!" Cat shrieked, as she jumped on Jade's bed.

Jade woke up, turned to the side, and looked at her clock. It was a minute before her alarm was about to go off.

She groaned, as she rubbed her eyes. "What the hell Cat?! I told you to never wake me up unless it's important!" She recalled the time she slept over Cat's house, once, and she woke her up to tell her a joke.

Cat jumped off the bed. "It is important silly. There's a present on the island counter." Cat walked out of Jade's bedroom, giggling.

Jade looked at the calendar, finding today's date. It wasn't her birthday. She didn't have anyone to celebrate an anniversary with. Last time she checked, she didn't do anything rewarding.

She pulled her comforter off her body and went outside to the kitchen.

There was a bouquet of chocolate covered strawberry, decorated beautifully, sitting on the island counter.

Jade's mouth dropped, completely surprised. "This is for me?"

"Isn't it the cutest thing ever? It's like a bouquet, except you can eat it!"

She grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry, and took a bite. It had a savoring taste and the chocolate melted in her mouth. "Mmm," she said. "It's delicious. Here, taste it," Jade said, handing one to Cat.

Cat put one in her mouth. "This is soooo good!"

"Who dropped this off?" Jade asked, wondering who on earth would give this to her.

"A delivery guy with a red shirt. Do you know who would give this to you?"

"I have no idea," she said, still wondering.

Cat looked around the bouquet, and found a small white enveloped, tucked in between the flaps. "Here's the card," Cat said, giving Jade the envelope.

Jade opened the envelope, and pulled out the card.

_A delicious treat for those delicious lips of yours._  
_I hope you'll have a wonderful day at work with me._  
_From Beck. _  
_P.S. Can't wait to kiss those lips again. _

Jade blushed, as she read the card.

"I'm guessing it's from Beck?" Cat asked.

"What? How'd you know?" Jade asked, genuinely surprised by Cat's guess.

Cat giggled, before answering. "Because you're blushing a lot and you have a huge smile on your face."

Jade quickly covered her smile with her hand. She realized how silly she probably looked to Cat, and joined Cat for a laugh.

They both ate another one, and then Jade put it into the refrigerator.

She got ready for work. After showering, she dried her hair, letting her natural curls fall freely and loosely. She looked at herself, admiring herself. She knew it was a good decision to dye her hair back to her natural color.

She slipped on a blue tank top, that revealed her cleavage nicely. She pulled on her black slacks, that fit loosely. She put on a black blazer, that wrapped around her curves smoothly. It was low cut, and she buttoned the only button on the bottom. Even with it on, her cleavage was still seen. She put on her black wedges and her black sunglasses.

She took one last look in the mirror, reminding herself to talk to Beck before doing anything else with him.

* * *

Jade walked into the film warehouse, heading to her office. She was distracted, re-reading the scenes they were going to film today.

"Hey pretty girl," Beck whispered into Jade's ear, taking her by surprise.

She turned around to face Beck. "Hey Beck."

"Did you get the bouquet?"

"Yes. Thank you. It was really good."

"I was going to give you a bouquet of real flowers, but I remembered that you would have just cut them up."

"Actually, I don't do that anymore. I put away all of my scissors in storage, like three years ago. It's all in glass display containers. I want them in mint condition."

"What? Ms. Jadelyn West hasn't touch any of her scissors for three years? I'm shocked," he said, in a playful tone.

Jade slapped him, playfully. "Hey! Don't call me that in public! And yes, I haven't. You know, we are adults. We outgrow some our teenage selves."

"Well, I'm glad you haven't outgrown me," he said, smirking at her.

"Umm, about that... Beck, I think we need to talk-"

Beck interrupted her, by grabbing her hand and pulling her towards her office.

"What are you doing?" she asked, still holding onto his hand, letting him pull her. She liked holding his hand.

Beck didn't respond. He reached Jade's office, and opened the door. He pulled her in, and shut the door immediately.

He kissed her, passionately.

"Actually, we need to talk-"

He interrupted her again with a kiss.

He kissed her lips, over and over. His tongue tousling with hers, playfully.

He trailed his kissed down to her neck.

"Beck we need to talk..." she tried to say. His kisses made her want to melt.

"About?" he asked, then continued to kiss her neck; this time going up. He reached the top of her neck, and went up to her ear. He gently kissed her earlobe - licking and nibbling it.

She tried to resist him, but after minutes of trying, she gave up, again. He was too irresistible.

She kissed him back, gently then hard. She let the tip of her tongue play with his. She bit his bottom lip, tugging it out a little. Back then, whenever she did that, it would drive him crazy, making him crave her.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door and Jade quickly stopped kissing him.

"Jade, Brooke said camera man number 5 needs to speak to you right now," Josh said, knocking on her door.

"I'll be out there in a moment Josh!" she yelled out, loud enough for him to hear her.

She leaned her ear against the door, trying to hear if he left.

"What are you doing?" Beck asked, amused at her pressing her ear against the door.

"I don't want people knowing we're doing stuff. It's completely unprofessional," she told him. "I don't want people getting the wrong idea."

"Since when do you care what people think?" he asked, curious. In high school, she didn't give a damn about what anyone else thought about her. She said, did, wrote, and expressed, however she felt; no matter what.

"Beck, I'm their boss. They have to respect me and I can't just gallivant around like this with you," she said.

Her point was valid, making him understand. He opened his mouth to say something, but Josh interrupted.

"Jade!" Josh said, knocking on her door again.

"Coming Josh!" she told him. "I'll talk to you later." She went out the door quickly to attend to the problem.

* * *

During work, Beck respected Jade - in her trying to be professional. He didn't want to ruin her career, so he fought the urge to kiss her.

Though, that didn't stop him from doing silly things to make her laugh and smile when they were on break. He'd do anything to put a smile on her face.

When she called it a wrap for the day, she retreated to her office. She sat down on her desk, noticing a card placed in the middle of her desk. She picked it up to read it.

_I'll pick you up at eight o' clock, sharp. _  
_Wear something dressy._

* * *

"I didn't know you had a date tonight," Cat said, sitting down on Jade's bed.

"Neither did I," Jade said, looking at herself in the mirror. She wore a blue flowy dress with black wedges. "Beck left me a note after we were done working."

"So you guys talked things out?"

"No..." she said, feeling dumb for not talking it out with Beck earlier.

"Why not?"

"It was a busy day at work," Jade lied, as she recalled making out with Beck in her office.

There was a knock on the door. "Don't wait up!" Jade told Cat, as she grabbed her purse and walked to the door.

"Wait, Jade!" Cat called out to Jade, following her.

Jade turned around. "What Cat?"

"You know what you're getting yourself into right?"

Jade knew Cat was referring to the mess with Beck and Tori. She knew what she was getting herself into, and she knew she needed to talk to Beck about it, before she got waist deep into the situation.

Beck knocked on the door again. Cat and Jade looked at the door, and then Jade looked at Cat. "Relax. I'll be ok."

Jade quickly opened the door and took Beck's hand to get away as quickly as possible. Cat looked at the door, and saw Beck make an attempt to wave at her.

"I hope so..." Cat said, softly, to herself. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen with Jade, Beck, and Tori, and she knew they were all going to get hurt, one way or another. It was just a matter of time...

* * *

**How will their date go?  
Will she finally talk everything out with Beck? **

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review/comment**  
**BEFORE you add this story as your favorite or alert.**

**Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**

**Want the next update soon?  
Follow my new project tumblr!  
username: ****projectexquizitebritt**

**More followers motivates me!  
I may even write the chapters longer and update daily,  
if I get more followers! **


	11. Phone Call

Sorry for the late update. I've been working on a new story, where Tori and Jade's roles are reversed. Jade is the new girl at Hollywood Arts. It will have Bori, Bade, Jandre, etc. It'll be coming out soon. It'll be called "New Girl". Stay tuned!

* * *

"Wow! The view is amazing," Jade said, amazed, standing next to the railing.

They were at the top of a high building. Beck prepared a dinner set up on a small picnic table.

He stood behind her, about a foot away. "Yeah," he said, starring at her. "It is," he admitted, referring to her; not the LA light view. He gazed at her, and it took his breath away.

She turned around to face him, catching him stare at her, and she returned the smile.

She sat down at the picnic table, across him. Their conversation began with work, discussing the plans for the next week. Then, their conversation steered toward their inside jokes that they remembered from high school.

"Beck…"

He looked at her, with a smile, then grabbed her hand, and squeezed it tight, on the table. "Yeah?"

She hesitated, trying to think of the right words to say. "Beck, I really wanna clarify this whole thing…"

He looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"This. Us. You. Me. You and Tori."

"What about all of that?"

"I don't know, Beck. What are we?"

He leaned over, and planted a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. "We are two people, on a date."

She gave a sigh. "But… what about you and Tori?"

"What about Tori and I?"

"Aren't you guys still dating too?"

"Jade, I told you before… Tori and I are not exclusive."

"Yeah, but I don't want to get caught up in this kind of thing and-"

"Do you want to date me?" he asked, interrupting her.

She thought about before answering. She did want to date him. She just didn't want to be dragged into some high school drama. She was over that kind of stuff. "Yeah, but-"

"But nothing," he said, interrupting her again. He leaned over, and gave her another kiss. "I want to date you too." He walked over to the other side of the table, and sat next to her.

"But-"

He placed a finger on her lips to stop her from talking. He used the same finger to raise her chin, to tilt her head backward - so she could face him. "Let's not complicate things." He gave her another kiss, and she gave in, _again. _

He always managed to distract her with his sweet talk, charm, and kisses.

Beck stood up, and held out a hand to her. "Dance with me."

"There's no music."

He held up one finger, telling her to wait. He walked over to the door, and grabbed a stereo. He carried the stereo and placed it on the table. His iPod was connected to it, and he played an instrumental jazz ballad.

He held out a hand to her again. She raised an eyebrow at him. He gave her a shy smile, and she responded by rolling her eyes, and soon after put her hand in his.

When she stood up, he brought - the hand he held - up, above her hand, letting her spin, in a flowy motion. He grabbed her tightly, and pulled her close. His right hand rested on the small of her back, while his left hand held her right hand. Her left hand rested, lightly, on his shoulder.

She couldn't help but smile. He was such a smooth, slick dancer. He was quick on his feet, but also swayed, effortlessly.

Their date couldn't been any more romantic. They were dancing to a jazz ballad, on the top of the roof, with stars shining brightly above them.

_This is perfect_, she thought to herself. She rested her head on his shoulder. In turn, he rested his chin on the top of her head.

* * *

From there, the dates continued. During work, they playfully flirt with each other, but still trying to stay professional, for the most part. Then, after work they would go out to dinner. They wouldn't just ground themselves down to only dinners; They would go to clubs to dance, bars to drink, play billiards or ping pong, go to the movies, watch movies at Jade and Cat's loft, etc.

With each moment they spent with each other, their feelings only increased. Before they got rekindled, Jade was so sure she was over Beck; Her love for him, changed from intimate love, to friendly love.

But now. After getting to spend all of this time with him - after five years - she found herself falling in love with him, all over again.

Beck, too, had a change of feelings, rather more drastically than hers. He knew, from the moment that he laid his lips on her again, that she - Jade - was the one he wanted to be with.

* * *

"You look cheer-y," Cat commented, when Jade walked into the loft.

Jade had just come back from another one of her dates with Beck. This time they danced at an up-beat swing/jazz club. They enjoyed dancing crazy. They both especially loved it when Beck would tousle Jade around in the air, and around his body.

"Yeah…" Jade confessed. Her smile was so big, her cheek bones hurt, but she didn't care.

"Don't you think you're kind of going a little too fast with this?" Cat questioned. She was always concerned for Jade. She was the one who helped Jade get over Beck-Memory-Lane, five years ago. It wasn't an easy process. Cat just didn't want Jade falling down into a pit again.

"No. We've just been on a few dates."

"Jade, you guys have gone out every night, for the past two weeks!" Cat yelled at Jade. She knew Beck already had Jade under his spell. There was no use talking Jade out of dating Beck anymore. The only thing that would stop her, is the moment she gets hurt, again.

"So?"

"Jade. He's still dating Tori!"

"And Cat?!" Jade yelled back at Cat, already annoyed by her.

"Jade! Look at the facts! He's dating you, BUT he's also dating Tori! It doesn't matter if they're non-exclusive! If he only has feelings for you, then don't you think he would have ended it with Tori, and be with you, officially?!" Cat said, bluntly. She knew it was kind of harsh for Jade to hear it, but she needed to hear it.

Jade opened her mouth to say something, but found herself, speechless. She didn't what to say or what to retort back. The fact of the matter was, Cat was right. Jade had been so oblivious to those facts.

* * *

Beck walked into his apartment, and checked his phone. He had one voicemail, from Tori.

"Hey babe! I got one more concert, then I'm coming straight to your arms! I can't wait. I still don't know the date, but it'll be sometime this week. Just be prepared whenever during the day, to pick me up!"

He checked his calendar and saw that he didn't have any major appointments for this upcoming week. The only plans he had was work in the morning till afternoon, and then he spent his evenings with Jade.

He considered trying not to go out with Jade this week, but decided to just go ahead and do it. He wanted to go on those dates with her. He loved going on dates with her. He didn't even mind when they would spend their dates, sitting on her living room floor, watching a movie. All he cared about, was that he was spending time with her.

* * *

"My feet are killing me," Jade complained, walking to the bar. She sat down on the stool.

Beck and her had just danced, and she was wearing a new pair of heels. She didn't have a chance to break it in, and now she was suffering the consequence.

"Are you ok? Do you wanna go?" Beck asked, shouting. He was trying to talk louder than the music.

"No!" she yelled, then laughed. "I love dancing!"

Beck smiled and laughed with her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" she yelled back.

Beck struggled within himself to bring up Tori. He leaned over, to shout into her ear. "Hey, ugh, Tori's coming back soon."

He paused to look at her. "So?" she yelled back in his ear, over the music.

He leaned over to her, to say something in her ear, but couldn't find anything to say. He leaned back on his chair.

Jade stood up and grabbed his hand. "C'mon!" she yelled, smiling. "Let's go dance!"

Beck exhaled, and got up to follow her to the dance floor. They both danced their troubles away. Beck didn't want to think of Tori. Jade didn't want to think about how complicated this triangle was.

* * *

"What's wrong Jadey?" Cat asked Jade. Jade had a frown on her face, while she ate a bowl of ice cream.

Jade took a bite of her ice cream, then took a deep breath, before answering. "It's Beck."

"Oh my God. What did he do this time? I told you to be careful!"

Jade rolled her eyes. She knew Cat was going to scold her about dating Beck. "He didn't do anything."

Cat frowned at Jade, confused.

"Last night Beck told me Tori was going to come back soon. And…I don't know… I'm afraid, that, when she comes back, this whole thing with Beck will be over."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know."

"So you don't want it to be over when Tori comes back?"

"Of course not!"

"I told you to be careful!" Cat told Jade, again, and as in response, Jade rolled her eyes, again. She was tired of hearing this.

Jade stood up and walked to her bedroom. The last thing she need was someone to say, "I told you so," to her.

* * *

"Good morning, pretty girl," Beck whispered into Jade's ear.

Jade had a cup of coffee in one hand and her tablet in the other. She was overlooking some scenes they've filmed, and taking note of which ones to edit.

"Hey," she responded, absent-mindedly.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, concerned.

"Huh? Umm. Nothing." She continued walking, not bothering to look him.

He looked at her walking away, confused at why she seemed so distracted. He assumed it was because they were working, and there were deadlines she had to face. He decided to chase after her. "Hey! Jade!" he called out to her.

She didn't look back. Instead, she just kept walking. He caught up to her, and grabbed her by her shoulder, forcing her to turn around and face him.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I have a lot of work to do. You know we're behind schedule."

"Can I come over tonight? I have _The Scissoring_ on Blu-ray."

She smiled to the side. "Alright. Fine. See you at seven?"

He smirked back at her, and nodded back at her.

"Ok, get back to work Oliver!" she said, in a commanding tone.

He chuckled a little. "Aye. Aye. Captain," he tried to say in a serious tone, while saluting her.

She rolled her eyes, but laughed.

* * *

The door bell rang, and Cat ran to the door, excited. She opened the door with a smile on her face, but frowned as soon as she saw who was at the door. "Beck?"

"Hey Cat," he greeted her, smiling.

"Do you have a date with Jade?"

"Yeah, we're supposed to watch a movie here."

"Oh. Well Jade went out to the store real quick. She'll be back soon. You can wait on the couch," Cat told him, gesturing for him to come in.

He came in and sat down on the couch, and felt really uncomfortable for some reason. He usually didn't feel uncomfortable around Cat, but then again, that was back in high school.

Cat joined him on the couch. "Beck, I know you like Jade and all, but I really don't want her to get hurt again."

He looked at her confused. This is the second time someone's told him about not wanting Jade to be hurt. "What do you mean?"

"This whole thing you have with Tori. I don't want you to drag Jade along in this chaos."

That sounded familiar. Andre told Beck the same thing, more or less. He sighed before responding. "Cat. I've heard this all before."

"But-"

He held up his hand to stop her from continuing. "I don't want to hurt Jade. I… I think I'm falling in love with her, all over again. And it feels so… so invigorating. It just feels so good. For the past five years, I realized that I haven't been genuinely happy with my life. Then when Jade came back into my life, I felt like the happiest man in the world."

Cat couldn't help but smile. "Aww," she squeaked, while placing a hand over her mouth. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!"

Beck looked down, but smiled shyly.

Jade opened the door, seconds after. "Beck! Sorry. There was traffic."

"It's cool," he said, standing up. He walked over to her, and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Cat stood up. "You guys are just too cute! I'm gonna head over to the studio. Have fun you two, but not too much fun!"

Beck and Jade sat on the floor in front of the TV, leaning their back on the couch. A blanket rested nicely on their bodies. Jade snuggled up next to Beck. Beck wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"How was your day?" he asked her.

"Stressful. Yours?"

"The best, now that I have you in my arms." He kissed her held, and gave her a tight squeeze around her waist.

She turned to face him, and kissed him. Soon, their playful kisses turned into another hot make out session.

Unfortunately, three minutes into their make out session, they were interrupted with a phone call.

"Sorry, it's mine," Beck told Jade. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. On his phone screen it displayed a picture of Tori, her name, and her number. He stared at the phone screen for a few seconds, debating on whether to answer it.

Jade looked at Beck, wondering who was calling. She couldn't see the screen, since she sat across from him.

"Hello?" Beck answered.

"Yeah… Now? … Yeah, I am… Ugh… Yeah, I guess… I'll be there in thirty…" He hung up the phone.

Jade raised an eye brow at him.

Beck got up. "Sorry. I… ugh… I have to go."

"What? Why?" Jade asked.

Beck sighed. "Tori just landed… and I have to go pick her up…. I'm sorry."

Jade's jaw dropped. He leaned over to give her a kiss on her lips, but she turned to the side. Beck sighed again, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Jade couldn't look him in the eye. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Beck wanted to stay a little longer, to explain himself, but he really didn't know how to explain himself, and he knew he was going to be late.

As soon as he walked out, Jade felt tears running down her cheeks. Beck had left her… again… for Tori.

* * *

**Was this Beck's last chance? **  
**Will Jade cut Beck out of the movie?**  
**How will Jade treat Beck now?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review/comment**  
**BEFORE you add this story as your favorite or alert.**

**Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**

**I update faster when I get more reviews! **


	12. Thin and Covered Wrists

Warning: I will be introducing different teenage themes in this chapter.

* * *

On his drive to the airport, Beck contemplated on driving back to Jade's loft, but never actually did it. Before he knew it, he was parking his car at the parking lot.

He got out of the car, closed the car door, and walked towards the arrival gates. He took about ten paces, then stopped and turned around. He walked back to his car, about five paces. Then he stopped again, and turned around toward the gates again. He did this for about ten minutes. The security guards looked at him funny, but didn't stop him.

His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello? ...Yeah, I just parked... Ok... I'll see you at gate A27." Beck hung up the phone, and continued his way to the arrival gates. He'd already told her he was here, so there was no more turning back.

Tori turned around and saw the guy she'd been dying to see. Her smile grew from ear to ear. Beck, on the other hand, felt like he had to force a smile on his face. He was happy to see Tori, but he couldn't help but feel bad and guilty for just leaving Jade hanging like that.

Tori dropped her bags, and ran to Beck. She jumped on him, and he caught her. She pressed his lips against hers, and ran her hands through his hair.

"I've missed you, so much," she whispered into his ear, hugging him.

"Me too." He set her down, and he grabbed her bags. "Let's get going."

* * *

Beck's hand rested of the gear shift stick. Tori grabbed it, and squeezed his hand. "So what you been up to?"

Instantly, Beck replayed each moment he spent with Jade, while Tori was away. "Nothing much," he answered cooly.

"How's work?"

When she asked that, Beck replayed all those moments he spent flirting with Jade at work. "It's going good," he answered.

"Jade's not stealing you away from me, is she?" Tori asked, in a joking manner.

Beck thought about how to answer Tori. He thought about telling her the truth, but he answered, "Of course not," with another forced smile on his face.

Tori smiled back at him, squeezed his hand, and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

* * *

"Oh. My. God! Jadey, what's wrong?" Cat asked Jade, rushing to hug her. It seemed like Cat was asking Jade daily, "what's wrong?"

Jade sat on the couch crying. She hadn't been this emotional since... since she dated Beck in high school.

"Where's Beck?" she asked, looking around the loft.

"He left," she answered, wiping her face.

"Why?!"

"We were making out, and then Tori called him to pick her up at the airport, and he just left... He. Just. Left. Cat! Just like that!" Jade cried out.

Cat hugged Jade, trying to comfort her. "Oh Jade. I'm so sorry."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You're not planning on dating him after this are you?"

"I don't know... I want to... but I don't want to feel like this..."

"Jade, I'm telling you this for your own good... Please stop seeing Beck. I don't want you to fall down again. You've been doing so great without him."

"I just don't know what to do Cat..."

"Maybe you should schedule an appointment with Dr. Bristol," Cat suggest to Jade.

Jade hasn't scheduled an appointment with Dr. Bristol in months. All of those therapy sessions helped her turn over a new leaf for her life.

"Maybe... I don't know... I'll think about it. I just wanna go to bed."

Jade spent the rest of the night thinking on what she should do. Should she just leave Beck alone with Tori? No! her heart screamed at her. Her head and her heart weren't agreeing with each other. She decided it would be best if she just leave Beck alone.

* * *

"Hey, Jade," Beck called out to Jade.

She ignored him, and continued working on the computer with Josh.

"Jade!" he called out again.

She didn't look back. She avoided him, and pretended that he didn't exist.

He tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?!" she yelled at him.

He held up his hands. "Whoa. Why are you so mad?"

"What's so important that you have to make Josh and I stop working?" she asked, loudly.

Everyone working around them, stopped what they were doing to look at Beck and Jade.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," he said, soft enough for only her and Josh to hear.

Jade crossed her arms. "Yeah. You already said that. Last night. In voicemails. In texts. In emails. I get the message!"

"Can we talk? In private?"

"No! I have work to do."

Beck gave up in trying to talk to Jade. He didn't want to make an even bigger scene in front of the cast and crew.

During work, Jade avoided Beck as much as possible. Beck planned to talk to Jade as soon as she called it a wrap for the day, but she left work an hour early, with Josh in charge.

* * *

Jade got out of her car and looked at the building. She hadn't been here in months; almost a year. She got into the building, remembering how clean everything looked inside; white marble tiles and white walls to match, with black accents, here and there.

She knocked on the door.

"Good afternoon Jade. It's been a while. Please, come in," he gestured for her to come in, and she sat down on the couch.

Everything looked the same as it did, the last time she was here.

"So, tell what you'd like to talk about today?"

Jade explained to Dr. Bristol about everything that's happened since she was reunited with Beck. She mentioned every detail of their dates and all the emotions attached to each moment they spent together. She concluded with Beck leaving her to pick up Tori at the airport.

"So how do you feel about that?" he questioned.

"I... I don't know. I feel so confused about what I should do. I don't know what's right. I don't know what's wrong. I don't know anything..."

"Besides this thing with Beck; have you had any _temptations_ lately?"

Jade thought about her _temptations._ She confessed that she had contemplated doing them, - after Beck left her like that - but never actually did it.

"You know Jade, I've seen you progress really well over the years. I, as well as your loved ones, were so proud of you when you started eating regularly again and put away those scissors, for good."

Jade rolled her eyes. She knew every one was proud of her for overcoming her anorexia and her "cutting urges." She knew everyone would be disappointed in her if she fell from a cliff again, because of Beck.

"I know Doc... I just. I don't know. I feel like... I feel like I can't take all of this sadness within me. I feel like I have to let it out. This emotional pain... it's just... it's just unbearable."

"Jade. I know it's unbearable. You have the kind of heart that feels every emotion twice as much as anyone else. When you love them, you're in love with them. When you care, you're overly protective of what you love. And when you hurt, you feel grief, despair, sorrow. But you know what? I've seen you get through this unbearable chaos of emotional pain. Not only me, but your parents, your brother, Cat, Andre, and Robbie. We know how strong you are."

"I've heard that all before Doc. My problem is... not knowing what to do about Beck. Should I just be done with him?"

"What do you think?"

This was one of the things she hated about therapy. Dr. Bristol always answered her questions with questions. She hated it so much at first, but later found out useful and rewarding it actually was for her to find her own answers to her own questions. After all, it is _her _life; not anyone else's.

"My head is telling me yes. But my heart is telling me no."

"Ahh! That's the most troubling thing, isn't it? When your heart and your head don't agree?"

Jade nodded.

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you a little philosophy I have on love. When you find someone, that you're truly in love with, you love them with your heart, body, mind, and soul."

* * *

Jade continued to ignore Beck as much as work allowed. It wasn't easy, being that she was the director, writer, and producer; and he played the main character.

Beck noticed the change in her attitude and the decreased amount of attention. He'd try, about 10 times a day, to talk to her, but she'd ignore him. When he'd speak to her, about anything that didn't regard work, she wouldn't respond. Instead, she'd pretend that she hadn't heard a word he said, and just walk away.

He also sent her little sweet treats and sweet notes, at work and at her loft. He'd leaves an endless amount of voicemails and messages saying _I miss you. Let me explain. Come on a date with me. _

It would pain her to hear those messages. She appreciated that he was making an effort, but it still didn't change the fact that he did it.

"Here's another one," Cat said, tossing Jade another edible arrangement of a bouquet made of fruits.

Beck filled Jade and Cat's loft and fridge with sweet treats. By the tenth edible arrangement, they've grown sick of it.

"I'm gonna get cavities!" Cat cried out, holding both of her hands on her face.

Bring some to your co-workers and friends."

"Why don't you do that?"

"Cause Beck would see it."

"I'm sorry Jade."

Jade raised an eyebrow at Cat. "For?"

"You're a book, you know? I can see all that pain on your face. I've been your best friend all these years, and I know when something's really tearing you up inside."

"Yeah... Well... It's done. That part of my life is done. As soon as I'm done with the movie, I'll be rid of Beck, forever."

Cat gasped, and placed a hand over her open mouth.

"I know I've been telling you to stop this thing with Beck... I mean I don't like this thing you have with Beck one bit... but, I can see that you're hurting a lot, being without him. And all these treats and messages and effort he's been putting forth to get you to talk to him... well, it's pretty damn obvious that he's hurting too; by not being able to talk to you; by not going on dates with you."

"You really think that Cat?"

Cat nodded.

Jade spent her night, tossing and turning in bed again; something she's been doing every night since Beck left her hanging.

_Is he hurting as much as I am?_

She pondered over that question since Cat proposed that to her. She hated that he left like that; like she was nothing; like she was just a pile of trash that he'd taken out and just left. But it killed her inside, that she wasn't talking to him. She wanted, more than anything, to kiss him, and erase what he did. Everything bad he's done that hurt her.

But that's thing isn't it? No matter how much each one of wants to erase all of the bad things; we just can't.

She got up from bed at one in the morning and got in her car. She drove her car to the one place she wanted to be.

* * *

She went up the elevator; to the third floor. She walked to unit 2017. She fished out for her keys in her bag, and opened up the unit.

She stared at scissors that were surrounding her. She hadn't touch these scissors in such a long time. She pulled one out of its case.

She opened it and snapped it. She held it her ear; she loved the sound it made.

_What am I doing here?_ she asked herself.

She set the scissors down and ran her fingers down her wrist; feeling where her veins were. She picked up the scissors and ran the blade across the skin on her wrist, careful not to slice it open.

Jade closed her eyes as tears gently dropped from her eyes.

_Am I really going to do this, again?_ she asked herself.

She opened her eyes and held her scissors up at eye level. She stared at the blades of the scissors. Without thinking she placed the blade on her wrist and punctured her skin, close to the vein.

She dragged it for an inch. She felt the tears fall down her cheeks faster than earlier. She threw the scissors against one of the boxes and collapsed onto the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face into her hands. She cried out loudly. Her tears fell onto her hands and down to her wrist. The salty tears burned when it ran over her cut.

She knew she was making a big mistake by giving into this temptation. She knew that she'd made progress, but she just couldn't handle this. She couldn't handle the emotional pain, and she figured that physical pain would help the emotional pain subside; that was her reason for cutting, in the first place.

* * *

Each day after that, her cuts on her wrists increased. Not only that, but her appetite also decreased. Gradually, her cravings subsided. She stopped snacking in between meals. Then her meals would go from three, to two, and then one. Eventually, she didn't eat anything at all. Her stomach never growled.

She wasn't doing this just because of Beck. She didn't start cutting and stop eating just because Beck left her to pick up Tori. It was bigger than that. It was the fact that she'd tear down that wall of progress and confidence, only to end up getting hurt. She knew that this was going to happen. She knew it, yet she still did it anyway. She wanted to blame Beck for leaving, but she couldn't help but blame herself more. It was complicated to explain. She couldn't even fully understand it, herself. All she knew was that she was suffering on the inside, and she dealt with the best way she knew how; by cutting and stop eating.

* * *

"Hey, I brought you some short pasta with pesto alfredo sauce," Cat told Jade. She pulled out the plate of take out from the bag.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I picked up something to eat after work and i'm stuffed!" Jade lied. The last thing she wanted was for Cat to know. She hear another one of Cat's lectures and force Jade to therapy. At this point, Jade was so far deep that she didn't wanna talk to anyone about it, especially not Cat or Dr. Bristol.

Jade walked to her bedroom and Cat's curiosity died.

When Jade got into her room, she pulled her shirt up and stared at her belly in front of the mirror. She turned sideways and noticed that her stomach became a little flatter than already was.

After days of cutting out meals, the only things that went in her stomach was coffee and celery. The liquid would make her full. The celery just sufficed for the little empty feeling she had in her stomach, every now and then. The only reason she ate celery was because celeries had negative calories.

* * *

"Hey, I made you some pancakes!" Cat called out to Jade in her room.

Jade looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled the sleeves of her top down, to cover her wrist. She made sure no cuts were visible before she went out of her room.

"Sorry. I'm in a rush to go to work," Jade said, walking hurried to the door.

"It's six o' clock. Call time isn't till eight. What's your rush?"

"I wanna pick up some breakfast and coffee."

Cat opened her mouth to reply but Jade was already out the door.

* * *

Every day at work was the same as every other day at work. Beck tried to talk to Jade. In return, she'd ignore him. By seven o' clock she called it a wrap for the day.

Jade walked to her car and noticed Beck followed her. She sped up, trying to get to her car quickly. He called out to her, but she didn't look back. She got into the car, and locked her door as soon as she got in.

Beck tapped on her car window. "Jade, talk to me."

"No!" she yelled out. She put her car in reverse and back out of her stall.

Beck got into his car and followed her. She looked at her rear view mirror more than she did the road. She attempted to lose him by making sharp turns at different blocks that didn't lead her directly to her loft. After thirty minutes of chasing, Jade grew tired of it and drove in the direction to her loft.

She parked her car and quickly got out. When she reached the elevator, Beck was getting out of his car. The elevator doors closed before Beck could run in. She got out of the elevator, and dreaded that her loft was the farthest away from the elevator.

She heard a ding from the elevator and knew it was Beck. She didn't turn around to check. Instead, she picked up her pace.

"You can't avoid me forever Jade!" he called out to her.

"Trust me. I can!" She turned around and started walking towards the elevator.

She was about one loft door away from hers, when Beck pulled her on her arm, forcing her to face him. "Tell me. What do I have to do for you to forgive me?"

Jade crossed her arms over her chest. "Nothing." She turned her back on him and continued walking.

"Jade... please? Talk to me..."

Jade stopped. She stood there and felt her eyes well up with tears. This was why she avoided talking to him; because she didn't want to cry.

She turned around to face him and Beck could see her eyes filled with tears.

"What do you want me to say Beck? Huh? That I forgive you for leaving me for Tori?! Fine! I forgive you. What else? Huh?" Her voice was screeching out at this point. The tears that she held in her eyes, fell down her cheeks fast.

Beck was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do.

"What Beck?! What do you want from me?" Her tears were flooding out of her eyes. "What you and I had, was nothing. It meant nothing. I don't want this. I hate this." She cried out to him. "Just leave me alone!"

"I can't!" Beck yelled at her. He ran a hand through his hair. He stepped closer to her. "You're all I think about. I can't... I can't picture my life without you. These past few months have been the greatest of my life."

"Well, it's over now. I learned a long time ago that every relationship has an end," she said bitterly, referring to their high school sweetheart relationship. "Just leave me alone," she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

She turned around and began to walk away from him.

"Don't walk away!" he yelled out to her.

She stopped and turned around to face him. "Why shouldn't I?"

She stared at him, waiting for an answer. He stared back at her, just thinking of what the best answer would be. He didn't know what to say. She waited... and waited... and waiting. Nothing. He couldn't, wouldn't, and didn't say anything. She turned around again and continued walking. She knew that it was best to just sweep all of their feelings under a rug.

Beck walked closer to her. "Because... Because I love you."

Jade froze. She turned around, slowly, to face him. Her eyes welled up with new tears. Tears of joy or tears of sadness? She didn't know. "What?" she asked softly, staring at him.

He walked closer to her, about three feet away and stopped. "I love you, Jade. I'm in love with you. Each moment I've spent with you made me fall in love with you all over again."

Jade's mouth opened. She was speechless.

He stepped closer to her and their faces were inches away from each other. He used his right point finger to place it under her chin so they could stare at each other, at eye level. "I am in love with you, Jadelyn West," he repeated. He placed his right hand on her cheek and stroked her cheek with her thumb. He leaned in for a kiss and planted one passionate kiss on her lips. This kiss was sweet and they both could feel the same thing they felt the first time they kiss, in a long time; passion, desire, and longing. It was the best combination of feelings to describe in a kiss.

"I am in love with you too, Beck Oliver," she whispered to him.

He continued to kiss her. Eventually they ended up in her bedroom, and re-aquainted with each other in the most intimate way they knew. Though both fully exposed, the lights were turned off, so Beck couldn't see the cuts on Jade's wrist.

The intimacy they felt in the bed room was like no other. They were making love, just the way they did in high school. It wasn't some one night stand deal. The passion, desire, and longing still hung in the air in the bedroom.

They both had no regrets.

* * *

**What happen to Tori and Beck? **  
**Will Jade stop cutting and start eating again? **  
**Will Beck notice the cuts of Jade's wrist or how thin she's gotten?**  
**Will Cat find out and blame the whole thing on Beck? **

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review/comment**  
**BEFORE you add this story as your favorite or alert.**

**Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**

**I update faster when I get more reviews! **


	13. Date Night

"Hey Jadey, I was wondering when-" Cat gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands in shocked, to find Beck and Jade in bed.

Beck and Jade pulled up the sheets to cover their naked bodies.

"Cat!" Jade yelled at her.

"Sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"Hey Cat," Beck said, waving a hand at Cat.

Cat giggled and said hi back.

Jade stared at Cat, wondering why she was still here. "What do you want?" she demanded.

Cat shook her head, trying to remember why she came in here in the first place. "Oh. That's right! I was wondering when you guys were going to go to Canada."

"Why?"

"Cause I wanted to check out some of the concert halls there, for future performances."

Jade tried to remember the exact date they were going to Canada. She reminded herself of how it got pushed two months back. They were supposed to go to Canada after one month of filming but they moved the latter filming before the Canada filming to make things easier for them. "I think it's already this week," she confessed.

"Kay. Kay. I'm gonna have my manager call yours to book the same flight." She walked out of the room, leaving Jade and Beck with their privacy.

Jade lied back down and pulled the sheet over her head to cover her face.

"What are you doing?" Beck asked her.

Jade took a big exhalation. "Cat's going to give me another one of her lectures after seeing us in bed together."

"Would you remove the sheets so I can see the beautiful girl that I just made love to?"

Jade smiled, but said no.

Beck began to tickle her and she was moving uncontrollably underneath the sheets. "Stop it Beck!"

After a minute of tickling, she realized it was day light and she was naked. Beck could see the cuts on her wrists. She quickly got out of bed, making sure he couldn't see her wrists. She ran to her drawer and grabbed a red button down long sleeve and black slacks with underwear. She walked towards the bathroom in her room.

"Are you gonna shower?" Beck asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yep."

"Without me?"

"Yep."

"Don't you remember back in high school we used to shower together in the morning after a _fun_ night." He emphasized the word fun.

"Not today. Maybe next time. IF there's a next time," she shut the door and turned on the shower.

* * *

Beck got out of bed, and put on his clothes. He walked outside of Jade's room to find Cat.

"Hey Cat?"

Cat was eating a bowl of cereal on the island bar table. "Yeah?"

"Can I shower in your bathroom?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Sure, there's extra towels in the bathroom closet."

"Thanks!" He headed to Cat's bathroom in her bedroom.

* * *

"Where's Beck?" Jade asked Cat. She pulled out a chair on the island bar and sat down, across Cat.

"He went to go take a shower in my bathroom," she said, motioning behind her, where her room was. "Why didn't he just take a shower in yours?" She raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Cause I was taking a shower." Jade pulled out her cell phone and started browsing on it.

"Why didn't you guys just shower together?"

"Geez, what's with all these questions?!" Jade raised her voice at Cat. She was being highly defensive, but Cat didn't know why.

"I just asked two questions. Sheesh. Relax!" Cat told her.

Beck came out of the Cat's bathroom, wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday. His hair was still wet and uncombed. That was when Jade thought he was the most attractive. "Hey, I'm gonna go home and change into some new clothes, before I go to work." He motion towards the door.

"Ok. I'll see you at work," Jade waved at him.

He saluted to her and walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Cat immediately hit Jade's arm.

"What was that for?" Jade asked, rubbing the spot Cat slapped.

"I cannot believe you slept with him!" Cat exclaimed at Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes. _Great, another one of Cat's spiels. _

Cat grabbed Jade on her shoulders, and made Jade look at her, directly in her eyes. "Read. My. Lips. Beck. Is. Still. With. Tori!"

Jade shoved Cat's arms, forcing her to take it off of her shoulders. She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "Non-exclusively!" Jade yelled back at Cat.

"And?! He's still with her. How many times do I have to tell you this?! He's still with Tori. Obviously, there's nothing that will change that."

"How do you know?" Jade's brows furrowed.

"I don't know. BUT, do you like being his second option? Does it make you feel good knowing that he claims to love you but in the mean time he's still sleeping with another girl!"

Jade stood up and got out of her seat. She grabbed her bag, and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't need this!" Jade yelled back.

"You didn't eat breakfast!"

"I'll pick up something on the way!" Jade slammed the door. She stormed off to her car as soon as she could.

* * *

When she got in her car, she slammed her door, and buried her face in the steering wheel. Tears fell down her eyes. She hated Cat for reminding her of the reality of her situation, but she knew Cat was only doing that because she cared. She knew Cat was right and that someone needed to point it out to her.

She wiped the tears from her face and dug in her bag to find her pair of scissors. She opened it, and gave herself another cut. She stared at the blood coming out, and her eyes filled with tears again. She grabbed a napkin and gently dabbed the blood off. She dug into her bag again and pulled out a big square bandaid. She placed it securely over her wrists.

* * *

Beck walked into his apartment and turned on the lights. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He looked at the towel rack and noticed he needed a towel. He turned around and Tori standing there.

"Oh my God, you scared me!" Beck ran a hand through his hair. He never got scared, ever. But for some reason, seeing Tori in his bathroom scared the shit out of him.

"Where have you been?" Tori demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. She leaned her weight onto her left foot and tapped her right foot repeatedly, waiting for an answer.

"I was out."

"Clearly. With who?"

"An old friend."

"What old friend?!"

"Can we not do this right now? I have to shower and get to work."

Tori walked out of the bathroom, letting Beck shower in peace. She waited patiently on Beck's chair.

After he showered, he got dressed, and he dreaded walking over to the living room to face her.

"Hey," he waved at her, cooly.

"Beck?! What is up with you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, clueless. He took a seat next to her.

She faced him. "Why have you been acting so strangely?"

"How?"

"I don't know. Are you dating someone else?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," Beck told her, getting off the chair.

"Ah-hah! You are! And something's up. 'Cause usually, when I ask you if you're dating someone else, you tell me who it is, without hesitation."

He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of sparkling water. "You're looking way too much into this."

"Am I? Am I really?" she asked, standing up to walk over to him.

He nodded and took a sip of his water.

"Can we go to dinner tonight?"

Beck knew he couldn't talk himself out of this, especially in the mood she was in right now. Plus, he figured tonight would be perfect for him to call off the non-exclusive dating relationship with her. He wanted to date Jade, and only Jade. He knew he wasn't going to be fair to either one of them if he continued dating them both.

"Alright. Seven?"

Tori nodded and gave him a kiss before he left for work.

* * *

Jade worked in her office at her desk. She looked over the scenes they needed to go over in Canada.

She pressed number 1 on her office phone to dial Josh. "Hey Josh, when are we scheduled to go to Canada."

"This friday boss."

Jade looked at the calendar and saw that today was Tuesday. "Can you prepare a draft of the itinerary by tomorrow, and have a final itinerary on Thursday?"

"I'm on it, boss."

Someone knocked on her door. "Thanks Josh." She hung up the phone. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing Beck on the other side. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He held a small box of cereal, a small carton of milk, and a small bowl and spoon in his left arm. He sat down on the chair on the other side of her desk, facing her.

"Hey, pretty girl."

"What are you doing here?"

He picked up the cereal box and held it in the air. "I thought you could use a hearty breakfast."

She raised her right eye brow and smirked. "Cheerios?"

Beck chuckled. "Hey. It's hearty, according to the commercials."

Jade rolled her eyes, but smiled. "It's alright. I already ate."

"When?"

"Ugh, before I came to work. I picked up something to eat." Another lie. It seemed like she was telling lies everyday. Then again, it seemed like everyday someone would ask her to eat. It was hard to skip meals with someone nagging her about eating.

Jade looked at the clock. "Time to work!" She got up her desk and pulled Beck off his chair.

* * *

When Jade called it a wrap for the day she walked into her office and checked her phone. She had one voicemail, from Andre.

_Hey Jade, it's Andre. I don't mean to spring this on you, but I was going to be in town tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner with me tonight. No pressure though, if you're busy. Just let me know. _

She called back Andre.

"Hey Andre... Yeah, I got your message. Yeah, I can meet with you tonight, but can we not do dinner? I already ate... Yeah, I know it's only 5PM, but I had a big meal for lunch and I'm still full from it... We can just got out for a drink?... Yeah? Ok. I'll meet you there. See you."

As soon as she hung up the phone, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Beck walked in and closed the door behind him. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I can't hang out tonight but don't be mad I-"

Jade held up one hand to stop him from continuing. "Don't worry, I'm meeting up with Andre tonight."

"He's in town?"

"Yeah, just for tonight though. We're gonna get some drinks."

"You should probably pick up something to eat before you go. You don't wanna drink on an empty stomach."

As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, Jade replayed the days when she was anorexic years ago, and drank. Each time she drank on an empty stomach, she vomited out acid. Yellow, bubbly acid. It was completely disgusting.

She made a mental note not to drink too much. One beer was fine. She just had to drag it, so Andre wouldn't notice.

"Yeah, I'll pick up something before I go," she lied.

Beck walked over to her to hug her and kiss her head. "Have fun. But not too much fun. I'm gonna miss you. Tell Andre I said hi."

* * *

"You going out tonight too?" Cat asked Jade, noticing how dressed up she looked.

Jade wore a black long sleeve tight dress. It accented her coke bottle curves, but also made it clear at how much flatter her stomach looked. Her legs were slimmer.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get some drinks with Andre tonight," Jade said, pulling down her sleeves, making sure it covered her cuts on her wrists.

"Did you eat already? You don't wanna drink on an empty stomach. We all know what'll happen if you drink on an empty stomach."

Jade rolled her eyes. Another eating check by Cat Valentine. "Don't worry. Beck told me the same thing, so he had a big plate dinner dropped off at work when we finished," Jade lied. "Where are you going?"

Cat wore a pink dress with light pink polk-a-dots. Her hair was in it's signature pony tail and pink stilettos. She was beginning to develop a uniform that she wore every day to almost every event.

"I'm going to dinner with Robbie. Maybe you guys can join us?"

"Robbie's in town too?" Jade asked, dodging Cat's question.

"Yeah. Totally unplanned. Robbie and I didn't even know that Andre was going to be in town."

"Why is Robbie in town?"

"He has a show tomorrow at San Diego, so he decided to stop by and have dinner with me."

"Another date?" Jade asked Cat. Cat giggled. Jade didn't understand Cat and Robbie. They both liked each other. They've been on dates. Yet, they don't want to be boyfriend and girlfriend. It didn't make any sense to Jade. The long distance thing didn't really come in to play with them, since - somehow - they alway manage to see each other at the most random-est times. And they talk and text and email each other twenty-four seven.

Cat giggled. "Yeah," she confessed.

"Have fun."

"You too! But not too much. Be careful. Don't drink too much!" Cat called out to Jade, since Jade was already walking out the door.

"Alright MOM!" Jade called out back to her.

* * *

"I missed this..." Tori said, grabbing Beck's hand, and holding it on the table. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She genuinely missed this; going on dates with him like this.

"Me too," he confessed. He too missed this, but not as much as before. For some reason, he felt like the more he spent time with Jade, the less he wanted to spend time with Tori.

"So how's the movie?"

"It's going great. We're going to Canada next week monday."

Tori jaw dropped, stunned. "This is news."

"Sorry. It was supposed to happen two months ago, but they pushed it back. I thought I would be away while you were away."

Tori frowned. "Can I come with?" she asked, hopeful.

"I don't think you can. It's strictly business. I'll be busy the whole time. We won't even get to spend any time together," Beck lied. He wasn't exactly lying though. He knew they had a tight schedule, but he was planning on spending whatever little time he had with Jade.

Tori frowned again. "Ok..."

"Listen, I need to talk to you about something really import-"

"Let's talk about it later," Tori interrupted him. "I wanna go to the ice cream bar," she said, pointing at the ice cream bar that resided on the right side of the restaurant.

Beck stood up and followed her to the ice cream bar, reminding himself to talk about breaking up with Tori later, at the house. It was better that way, he figured. At least she wouldn't have to suffer from public humiliation.

* * *

"Hey!" Jade greeted Andre. He opened his arms and gave her a big, tight, hug.

"It's good to see you again."

"So, why are you in town?" She slid into the small booth they stayed in.

Andre slid in, sitting across her. "I needed to pick up a tape at one of the studios here. I had enough time to do get out tonight, so I asked you."

She held up the bottle of beer. "Lucky me."

He clanked his bottle against hers. They both took a gulp. "So how have you been? Cat told me about you and Beck?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Of course she did. It's... complicated."

"What makes it so complicated?"

Jade went on explaining to Andre her situation. Andre didn't interrupt. He let her speak out every detail and he only said something when she asked for his opinion. She loved talking to Andre about whatever. He always listened. He was a really good listener.

She told him about the pits and peaks of her relationship with Beck so far. Then she asked if she could even call what they have a relationship since he was still with Tori. She mentioned how hurt she was when he ditched her for Tori and how he surely made up for it weeks after.

She told him almost everything. Everything except her visit to Dr. Bristol and her cutting, and eating disorder. She knew he would be upset, just like Cat. She wanted to save herself another lecture.

She made sure to keep him off that trail. She intended to keep her problems to herself.

_It's my business. My life. No one else's. _She told herself in her head. Those were reasons enough to fight the urge of telling someone.

She had too many cuts and scars to go back to her road of recovery. Her stomach had gotten used to the change of diet. Her stomach didn't growl. The only way she got any protein or energy was coffee, water, and celery. One a week she would drink a jamba juice drink. She figured that was enough to make her say that she wasn't anorexic.

_At least I'm still taking in calories from Jamba juice and coffee. _She reassured herself. That convinced her that she wasn't completely anorexic. She was smart about it after all. She knew she didn't want anyone on her trail, which meant she had to have enough energy to function normally.

* * *

"Can I tell you something?" Cat asked Robbie.

They were eating dinner at a quaint restaurant. Robbie nodded.

"I think Jade's not eating again," Cat confessed. Her voice was soft.

Robbie eyes widened. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. She doesn't eat at home anymore. Every time I ask her to join me, she says that she ate out earlier or she was gonna pick up something."

"That doesn't mean she's not eating. She could be telling the truth. Maybe she really is eating out."

Cat pouted. "I don't know... Hey! Can you ask Andre to ask Jade what she ate today?"

"You really wanna be that nosy?"

"It's for her own good!"

To: Andre  
From: Robbie  
Message: Can you ask Jade what she ate today?

To: Robbie  
From: Andre  
Message: Why?

To: Andre  
From: Robbie  
Message: Cat said to ask.

"Did he text back yet?"

Robbie checked his phone. He shook his head. It's been twenty minutes since Robbie texted Andre and Andre still hasn't replied. Cat was getting really worried.

* * *

"Hey, are you hungry?" Andre asked Jade.

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm still full from earlier," she patted her stomach, to pretend she was full.

"What did you eat?"

Jade arched her eyebrow. "Why do you wanna know?" she asked, defensive. It wasn't like Andre to ask.

"I was just making some small talk," he said, trying to sound innocent. "If you don't wanna talk about it, then forget it."

She gave a big sigh. "I ate a regular plate of chicken cutlet with two scoops of rice and mac salad on the side. Oh and I have six pieces of gyoza before that."

"Whoa," Andre said, jokingly. They both laughed. He waited a while before replying to Robbie, not wanting Jade to notice.

* * *

"I had a blast tonight," Tori said, walking into Beck's apartment.

"Me too." Beck shut the door and followed her to the couch.

She gave him a kiss.

Beck hesitated, but decided to bring it up. "Hey, ugh, I have to talk to you about something..."

"Shoot."

"Ugh, how can I put this?" He ran a hand through his hair and gave a nervous chuckle. "I think we should... end our non-exclusive relationship."

Tori smiled big. "You mean we can be exclusive?!" she cheered.

Beck sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ugh, no. Not exactly. Umm, I want to end out dating relationship, non-exclusive and exclusive."

Tori's jaw dropped. "Why?"

Beck thought about how to answer. He tried to phrase the best explanation. "I just think it's best. You want so much more from me, and I can't give it to you. And I care about you, which is why I think it would be best if we just break up, officially. I can bare losing as a girlfriend/dating partner, but I can't bare losing you as a friend."

He thought that was a good solid answer. He was being honest, yet breaking it nicely. He didn't want to hurt her. Yet, tears fell down her cheeks. She opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but she was speechless.

He put his right hand against her cheek and wiped the tears on her cheeks with his thumb. "Don't cry, please. It's better this way."

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "No... Is there someone else?"

He hesitated, thinking about whether or not he should tell her the truth. He sighed before answering. "Yes..."

"Who?" she demanded.

"It's not important."

"Please Beck. Please don't leave me. I need you. I know we've been distant, but I can fix that."

"I don't think you can fix the way I feel now Tori," he told her.

She hugged him tightly. "Please. Don't. I want you. I wanna be with you. Please don't leave. Please..." she pleaded, as she sobbed on his shoulder.

He felt so bad. He wrapped his arms around her. What could he do? He felt so guilty. He didn't want to hurt her.

He released a big exhalation, regretting what he was about to say. "Ok..."

She leaned away from him and stared at him in confusion.

He sighed again. "Just never mind what I said. We can still be together..."

Her frown quickly turned into a smile. She leaned over and gave him another hug and then kisses to follow.

He didn't want this to happen. He wanted to end things with her. But she was so sad. He was a sucker for seeing her sad. He didn't want her to be sad and he didn't want her to cry over him and over this. He knew though, that he would continue to regret this until he finally ends it with Tori... _if that ever happens. _

* * *

"I hate love triangles!" Jade chugged her shot of vodka.

"Whoa, you should probably stop now. That was your fifth shot of vodka and you already drank nine beers."

"Whaaa? No! I was only supposed to drink one," she slurred and giggled. She was drunk, not really conscious of keeping track on how much she was drinking.

"I... lo...looove... Oliver... Beck... O-live-errrr!" she slurred, laughing to herself.

"Alright, let's get you home." He got up and pulled her up from the booth.

"Whaaaa? Nooo! Not yet Andr- Andr- Andy!" She tried to push him off, weakly.

He picked her up from the booth and craddled her into his arms. He fished out the keys from her bag and opened her car. Luckily he took a taxi here, so he didn't have to worry about leaving a car here. He wasn't drunk. He only drank two beers. He was good to drive.

Jade tried to fight him off but she was weak and flimsy. He set her down on the passenger seat and reclined it so she could lay down.

She would slur and murmur some words but it was no use trying to make sense of any of it.

* * *

"Oh my Gosh! What happened?!" Cat asked as Andre walked into the loft with Jade cradled like a baby in his arms.

"Hiiiiii!" Jade said, waving at Cat and Robbie.

"How much did she drink?" Robbie asked.

"Five shots of vodka and nine beers."

"Put me down," Jade demanded. She started slapping and hitting Andre.

He set her down gently on her feet. She pushed him away from her. She started to sway a little.

"Maybe you should sit down," Cat suggested.

"I'm fine!" Jade yelled back at Cat. She tried to get a hold of herself, but she couldn't help but feel light headed. She looked at Andre, Cat, and Robbie and gave them a big smile with her eyes half open. "I'm fine."

Before she knew it, she bent over and vomited. It was the worse kind of vomit. It was yellow acid bubbles, because she didn't have any food in her stomach.

"Oh my gosh!" Cat cried.

Jade collapsed onto her knees and continued vomiting on the hard wood floor in front of her. She cried out each time she purged because it hurt so much inside, physically. Her stomach hurt so much. Cat and Andre kneeled down on either side of Jade. Andre held Jade's hair back while Cat patted Jade's back. Robbie went to fetch a plastic bag for Jade to vomit in.

After twenty minutes of vomiting and gaging, Jade stopped. Andre carried Jade to her bedroom and let her sleep. Robbie set a trash can next to her bed and Cat place a bottle of sparkling water and two pills of Emetrol.

They turned off the lights and let Jade sleep in peace. They closed the door slightly.

Cat slapped Andre on the arm. "What the hell happened?!"

"I don't know. She was fine drinking the beers. By her eighth beer she felt a little tipsy. The shots came in after her ninth beer. She took shot after shot."

"But why did she vomit out yellow acid bubbles instead of food?"

Andre shrugged.

Cat slapped him again. "I thought you said she ate."

"That's what she said."

"Then why did she vomit yellow acid?!"

"I don't know. Ask her tomorrow. I gotta go though."

"Me too," Robbie said.

Andre hugged Cat. "Tell her to call me when she can."

Robbie hugged Cat and gave her a small kiss.

Cat went to Jade's room to check on her. Jade was still asleep. She took this opportunity to snatch Jade's phone and call Beck.

She searched for Beck's number and dialed it.

"Hey Beck, it's Cat... Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something... No, nothing's the matter... Yeah, ugh... Did you and Jade eat together today?... Oh... Ok... Thanks Beck... No, nothing's the matter... Don't worry...Thanks again... Bye." She hung up the phone and placed the phone back into Jade's bag.

Cat's jaw literally dropped when Beck confirmed that he and Jade didn't eat together today. Jade lied and Cat couldn't believe it.

_Why would she lie? _Cat asked herself. She really wanted to know. She made sure to get the truth from Jade as soon as possible.

* * *

**Will Jade tell Cat the truth?  
Will Beck find a way to cut Tori loose?  
Will there be chaos on their trip to Canada? **

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review/comment**  
**BEFORE you add this story as your favorite or alert.**

**Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**

**I update faster when I get more reviews! **


	14. Oh Canada!

"Where's Jade?" Beck asked Josh and Brooke. Jade was nowhere to be found.

"Cat called in sick for her. We're just gonna carry on with production, and have her approve it later. If she doesn't like it, well, then we'll have another shoot," Josh told Beck.

Beck scratched the back of his head, wondering why Jade wasn't here. He remembered Cat randomly asking him last night if he ate with Jade. He wanted to know why Cat would ask him that, but more importantly, he wanted to know if Jade was ok.

* * *

Jade woke up looking around the room. She vaguely remembered what happened last night. She recalled drinking with Andre and vomiting. She just couldn't remember the details. She sat up from bed and stretched. Luckily, she didn't have a hangover. She looked at the clock. It was ten past noon.

She opened the bottle of water next to her bed and took a sip.

"Finally, you're up," Cat said, as she walked into Jade's room. "I called Josh and Brooke to tell them that you were sick."

"Thanks."

Cat sat on Jade's bed, facing Jade. "We need to talk."

"About?" Jade asked, with her eye brow raised. She was hoping she wasn't going to hear one of Cat's famous spiels.

"I'm just gonna come right out and say it." Cat took a deep breath before continuing. "Are you eating?"

Jade gaped at Cat, completely thrown off. She didn't expect Cat to ask her that, especially right when she woke up. "Where is this coming from?"

"You drank last night, and you vomited out yellow bubbly acid. You only vomit that out when you drink on an empty stomach. And that only happened when you were…"

Cat looked Jade in the eyes, scared, and Jade glared back at her. "When I was what?"

"When you were anorexic."

"Ok. So what's your point here?"

"Are you eating?!" Cat demanded.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to ask me that!" Jade got out of bed and stood up.

"You didn't answer the question."

Jade turned around. She was already furious. "Yes! Ok? Yes! I am eating. Are you happy now?"

"If you are, then why did you vomit out yellow bubbly acid?"

"I don't know. I can't control what my stomach vomits out." Jade turned around to walk towards her bathroom.

Cat stood up and ran to stand in front of Jade to stop her. She tilted her head back to look Jade in the eye. Jade glared down at Cat. "Tell. Me. The. Truth!"

"I am!" Jade yelled in Cat's face.

"I don't believe you!"

"I don't care if you do or not! Now get out of my way Cat!"

"Eat in front of me."

"What?"

Cat tippy toed to look taller. "Eat a bowl of cereal in front of me."

"I'm not hungry. I just woke up."

"Eat it, and I'll get off your back."

Jade rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She didn't want to eat. She couldn't eat. After not eating meals for weeks, she literally did not have the appetite to eat, anything. But she knew that eating a bowl of cereal was the only way to get Cat off her back.

They went to the kitchen and Jade ate a bowl of cereal in front of Cat. Cat made sure to put enough cereal and enough milk. She also made sure Jade drank every drop of milk and ate every bit of cereal.

"Happy?" Jade asked, glaring at Cat.

"Jade, I just don't want you to put yourself in danger again."

"I'm not putting myself in danger, Cat. Can we just drop this?"

Cat pouted. She didn't know what to do about Jade. She just wants to help her best friend and the last thing she wanted was for Jade to get hurt. "I just-" Cat sighed.

Jade could see that Cat meant well. Jade sighed and walked over to Cat to give her a hug. "I'm fine Cat."

"I just care about you Jade."

"I know. Can I go shower now?"

Cat giggled. "Yeah. You smell like vodka."

* * *

As soon as Jade closed her bathroom door, she put her back against the door, and slid to the floor. She buried her face in her hands, and started to cry.

Her head was filled with so many thoughts and she felt a tornado of emotions. She felt guilty for lying to Cat. She felt sick to her stomach for eating the cereal. She needed to vomit it out. She stood up to turn on the shower to cover the sounds of her vomiting. She kneeled next to the toilet. She vomited out the cereal and milk without even having to stick a finger down her throat to make herself vomit.

She felt so much better after vomiting. The cereal and milk wasn't settling into her nicely. Her stomach rejected the food, since her stomach had gotten used to having nothing.

She flushed the toilet. When she wiped her mouth, she felt the tears going down her face again. Each tear holding a different emotion. Pain. Guilt. Anger. Confusion. Stressed. Overwhelmed.

She pulled out one of the drawers under her sink. The contents in the drawer consisted of a pile of tampons. She pushed the tampons aside to find what she needed; scissors.

When she got the scissors she opened the scissors and put the sharp edge of the blade against her left wrist. She stabbed the blade into her skin and pulled down. It hurt so bad, but at least she could control this physical pain; unlike her emotional pain. She felt a little less emotional pain after taking the blade out.

In the shower, the water made her cut sting. She could handle this pain. She could handle any physical pain. In fact, she enjoyed it sometimes. It was emotional pain that she couldn't handle. Her way of diminishing her emotional pain was through experiencing physical pain along side.

* * *

Beck knocked on the door, waiting for either Cat or Jade to answer.

"Hey Beck," Cat said, when she opened the door. "Jade's in her bedroom."

She let Beck in and Beck walked to Jade's room.

"Hey," he said, shyly, as he walked into her room.

She sat on her bed with her laptop on her lap. She looked up and smiled at him. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. What are you doing here?"

Beck sat next to Jade on her bed. "I wanted to check up on you. Josh and Brooke said you were sick."

"Yeah. Not really. I just slept in and Cat called in for me."

"Fun night last night?" Beck asked, curious. He assumed it was, since she wanted to sleep in.

"Yeah. Every night I spend with Andre is fun."

"Oh really? Are you trying to make me jealous?" Beck asked, playfully. His lips quirked up into a smile to the side; his famous Beck smile.

Jade rolled her eyes and laughed. "What about you?"

Beck sighed. "Not even in the slightest."

"Why not?"

Beck shrugged. "I guess it was cause I wasn't spending my night with you," Beck told her, trying to sound charming.

Jade rolled her eyes again and smiled. She playfully pushed him. In return, he pushed himself on her and kissed her.

One kiss lead to two. Two lead to Four. And so on.

After their make out session and love making, Beck and Jade lied down in bed together, in each other's arms. They both felt like they were the happiest people on earth. This feeling of being in the arms of the person you love, was an incredible yet indescribable feeling.

"What are these for?" Beck asked, pointing at the bandage around Jade's wrists. She wore them to prevent her cuts from being seen.

"I use it as a brace. I have weak wrists," she lied.

"Do you wanna go grab something to eat for dinner?"

"Nah. I'm not hungry. I ate already." She wasn't entirely lying. She did eat cereal for breakfast, even though she threw it up afterwards. "I'll come with you though." She figured Beck could be her cover up, so Cat wouldn't force her to eat in front of her again.

* * *

The next day, Jade decided to call off work, so everyone could be ready and prepared to go to Canada the following day.

"Do you have to go to Canada?" Tori asked Beck. She wanted Beck to stay. The thought of him and Jade together just made her shudder.

"Yes. It's work," he said, packing his luggage.

"Will you visit your parents?"

"Planning on it."

"Tell them I said hi." Tori pulled out a treat from her bag. "Give them this too."

Beck sighed and packed it into his bag.

Tori pouted while sitting on Beck's bed, watching him pack. When Beck finished, he smiled at her and held a hand out to her. She took it, and he pulled her into his arms to give her a big embrace. She squeezed him tight.

* * *

"Yay! Canada here we come!" Cat screamed as she got into the small jet. The jet belonged to Jade's family. It seated twenty people.

Jade was the last to walk into the jet. Brooke and Josh sat next to each other. The four directors sat together. Eight of the other actors sat together. The two editors sat together. Cat took her own seat. Beck sat by himself. He had an empty seat next to him and so did Cat. She didn't know if she should sit next to Beck or Cat.

Beck gave her a shy smile and waved at her. Jade rolled her eyes but found herself walking to the seat next to Beck.

"Hey, pretty girl," he greeted her.

Jade took her seat. She strapped on her seat belt. "You ready to go to your homeland?"

"Yep. We have two free days right?" Beck asked.

"Yeah. I figured you wanted to see your parents. Plus I wanted to go shopping with Cat."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"You don't wanna hang out with me?"

"I thought you'd want to spend your free time with your parents."

"There's no reason I can't do both."

"Actually there is."

"Which would be?"

"They hate me," Jade said softly. Back in high school, she didn't really care about what Beck's parents thought of her. Now, as an adult, if she wasn't going to be liked, at the very least, she wanted to be respected.

"Can you blame them?" Beck said, smirking at her, recalling the time Jade released a dog that ended up attacking Beck's dad. He also remembered kissing her afterwards, because she did something nice for him.

"It was an accident!" she said, defending herself. "You said you wanted a dog, so I got you a dog. I didn't know it was gonna attack your dad. I'm sorry. Plus you're dad ended up being o-"

Beck interrupted her by giving her a kiss.

Jade smiled at him. "You can't keep interrupting me by kissing me!"

"Why not?" Beck asked, with a smile to the side.

"Because it's-"

Beck interrupted her again with a kiss. He chuckled and she glared at him.

* * *

When they landed, Beck took his first step onto his homeland. "Ahh!" He took a deep breath in and exhaled. "Canadian air."

Everyone stood around and Josh and Brooke handed Jade the itinerary. She went over each item on their itinerary. Then she went on to room mate assignments. Beck was sad to hear he was rooming alone. Jade roomed with Cat. He knew him and Jade couldn't be in a room together because of professional reasons, but he still hoped.

* * *

When they got to the hotel, everyone went to their rooms to get some rest. It was eight o'clock at night, but everyone was exhausted. Beck was happy to discover that his hotel room was directly across Jade and Cat's.

After unpacking and settling in, Beck knocked on Jade and Cat's door.

"Can I help you?" Jade asked.

"I hope so. Would you mind keeping me company for the night?" Beck asked, smiling, in hopes that she would say yes.

Jade stood there, staring at him, thinking about whether or not she should do this. "Call time is 6:00 AM. We both should get some rest."

"Why don't we get some rest together?"

"I don't think so."

"C'mon. I'm not gonna take no for an answer."

Cat could hear them talking. "Just go!" she yelled at Jade. She wanted to have some rest, since she didn't really have any on the plane.

Jade rolled her eyes and got out of the door. Cat was clearly cranky, and Jade didn't want to deal with it. She followed Beck into his room.

"We need to get some rest," Jade said, as she lied down on the bed.

Beck joined her. He put one arm around her shoulder and reached for her hand, with his other hand, to hold it. "Ok boss."

Beck couldn't see her face, but he knew Jade rolled her eyes at him. They both closed their eyes. "I love you," Beck whispered into Jade's ear. They both fell sound asleep.

Jade woke up at 3:00 AM, for some unknown reason. She tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. She looked at Beck, and saw that he was still sleeping. She slowly and quietly got out of bed. She tip toed to the door.

"I hope you don't think you can get away that quickly," Beck said. Jade had reached for the door knob, but Beck had stopped her. "Come to bed."

Jade listened and came back to bed. Beck rubbed his eyes to get a clear view of her. He opened his arms and she rested perfectly on him.

"I'm gonna marry you one day, Jadelyn West," Beck told her, softly. He kissed the top of her head.

Jade loved the idea of marrying Beck. She dreamed about it in high school. But now, with everything so chaotic, it didn't seem like the right thing.

"Too bad you're still with Tori." Jade got out of his arms and sat up.

Beck sat up too. He reached for her shoulders to bring her back down but she refused.

Jade felt tears fall down. She's been such an emotional roller coaster lately. Usually, she was so composed, but everything has been flying in through the windows.

"Tori and I aren't together," Beck lied. He felt bad about lying. He knew he shouldn't have lied, but the truth is, he's in love with Jade.

Jade gaped at him, totally surprised. "Really?"

"Really," Beck said, smiling. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

* * *

For the next eleven days, Jade, Beck, and the crew worked hard, non-stop; From 6:00AM-10:00PM. The only time Jade and Beck had any alone time together was at night, after work. That is, if Cat didn't snatch Jade away; which she did a few nights.

The cutting stopped, during those eleven days. Though, somehow, she managed to get away without eating. She'd drink coffee and water to keep her stomach full. She didn't drink any liquor, to prevent another Cat spiel after vomiting. She'd gotten away with lying about when she ate and who she ate with.

Before they knew it, it was their last day of production in Canada. Everyone was so relieved that the chaos and stress was done with, for now. Everyone planned out how they would the next three days.

* * *

"So, you gonna come with me?" Beck asked Jade.

"Where?"

"I wanna show you something."

"But Cat and I have plans to go to-"

"I already told Cat, and she's fine with it," Beck reassured Jade.

"Fine!" Jade yelled. She tried to hide her smile, but Beck could still tell that she was smiling.

Beck parked the car and turned off his ignition. Jade got out of the car and gazed at her surrounding. They were at a park. There was a big open grass field, with trees as barriers. The park had a swing set, and jungle gym for kids. The color of the leaves on the tree were different colors. A clear indication of fall. She loved being at places that had the full four seasons. Back in Hollywood, they only had hot weather.

She walked up to one the trees and pulled a red leaf off a branch. Beck stood behind her, gazing at her.

"I bet I can guess which leaf color is your favorite," Beck told Jade.

She arched her left eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Red," Beck answered.

Jade rolled her eyes, but nodded. He was correct. It wasn't much of a surprise that red was his favorite fall red leaf color. The beauty of the fall red leaf, was just a bonus.

He walked closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, as he squeeze her tight.

"Why'd you take me here?" Jade asked.

"My parents used to take me here. I grew up here at this park."

"So why'd you take me here though?"

"Because, back then, this was like my second home. I used to come here, to think. I felt at peace here, and I wanted to share this place with you."

"Did you take all of your Canadian girlfriends here?" Jade asked in a joking way, but she really did wanna know.

Beck chuckled. "No. Just you," Beck whispered in her ear.

She turned around to face him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She titled her head, and kissed him.

They went back to the car after enjoying each other's company in the cool fall breeze at the park. He started his ignition.

"Where are we headed next?" Jade asked Beck. She buckled her seat belt.

"My parents house," he answered.

Jade's eyes bulged out. "What?! No! I am not going there." Jade unbuckled her seat belt.

"Please Jade?" he begged.

"No!" she yelled back. "They hate me!"

"They do not."

"Says you!"

"Please Jade? For me?" Beck looked straight into Jade's eyes, knowing she couldn't resist whatever he asked for when he looked at her that way.

She rolled her eyes and buckled her seat belt again. She crossed her arms over her chest, and said absolutely nothing.

Beck smiled and drove happily to his parents house. The park was only a few blocks away from his parent's house. He was excited to see them. It's been a while. He knew they wouldn't be pleased with the surprise visit of him with Jade, but he wanted to marry this woman, so they just had to accept it. Jade kept her arms crossed over her chest during the whole car ride.

* * *

Beck pulled up his parent's driveway, noticing another car - that didn't belong to his parents - parked in the driveway also. He wondered who owned that car, and what they were doing here at his parents. He hoped his parents didn't already have company.

Beck got out of his car, and opened Jade's door. She glared at him as she got out the passenger seat. In return, he smirked at her.

He walked to his parents door step and Jade followed him. He knocked on the door.

"Honey! Oh my! My baby boy is here!" Beck's mom cheered. She gave him a good tight hug. "We were hoping you were going to show up." She continued hugging him, not acknowledging Jade's presence. "He's here!" she called out.

Beck's dad showed up and gave Beck a manly hug. "It's good to see you son."

Beck held out his hand to gesture at Jade. "Mom, Dad, I brought along Jade. You remember Jade right?"

Beck's mom forced on a smile. "Oh. Hello dear." She waved at Jade.

Beck's dad just nodded at Jade.

It was clear that they were both still mad about the dog incident.

"I guess I'll go set down a fifth plate for Jade," Beck's mom told them.

"Fifth? Who's the five people?" Beck asked, curious.

"Your father, myself, you, Jade, and Tori."

Jade's jaw dropped, completely shocked.

_What the hell is Tori doing here? _Both Beck and Jade asked this question in their head.

Almost as if on cue, Tori showed up at the door step. "Hey babe," Tori greeted Beck. She gave Beck a kiss on the cheek.

At this point, Beck didn't know what to do. He just stood there.

"Hey Jade. What are you doing here?" Tori asked Jade.

Jade felt so out of place. She felt like she didn't belong. Without thinking, she turned around and stormed away. She didn't go to the car. Instead, she kept walking.

Beck's parents and Tori stared at Jade walking away. They thought it was utterly rude of her to leave without any explanation.

"What are you doing here?" Beck managed to ask. He was trying to get a hold of himself.

"I wanted to surprise you, and I wanted to have dinner with your family," she answered, innocently.

"How did you even know I'd be here tonight?"

"Georgia told me."

Beck rolled his eyes. _Of course Georgia would tell Tori. _He regretted telling Georgia about his up-to-date plans each day he was in Canada.

"Why did you bring Jade?" Tori asked, interrupting Beck's thoughts.

Beck shook his head, shaking away his thoughts. He looked to where Jade stood, and she wasn't there. He hadn't realized she'd left. The car was still there. "Where is she?"

"She walked away, without saying a word. How rude," Beck's mom commented.

Beck glared at his mom. "Just stop it mom."

Beck walked to his car.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked him.

"I'm going to go find her!" he yelled, as he slammed his car door.

* * *

Jade walked down the blocks. She decided to go to the park. It was the only place she knew, around here. At least the park was familiar territory.

_Why was Tori there? She called him babe. That means they're still together. He lied to me. Why would he do that? Does that mean he's been lying to me this whole time? Does that mean he really doesn't love me? I knew it. This whole thing was just too good to be true. I should have listened to Cat and Andre. I should have stayed away. Why do I have to love him? Why him? Of all people? Why couldn't I have just kept my feeling swept under the rug? Why did they have to resurface? _

As soon as Jade got to the park, she collapsed onto her knees on the grass field. Her vision blurred and before she knew it, the tears streamed down her cheeks. She began to sob loudly and her breathing picked up the pace.

She set her bag on the ground and began to dig out the one thing she needed right now. Her scissors. She hadn't used it at all while she was in Canada, but that was about to end. She removed the bands around both of her wrists. She opened the scissors and stabbed the sharp edge of the blade into her wrists. This time, she was aware that she puncture a vein on her wrist. She tossed the scissors to her other hand, to slit her other wrist. Again, she lacerated a vein, being fully aware of her actions.

She threw the scissors back in her bag, along with her bandages. She stood up and tried to wipe the tears away from her face. By then, her breathing was uneven.

The blood was dripping from her wrists, but she didn't care. She paced back and forth.

* * *

Beck frantically searched the blocks around the neighborhood for Jade. He tried to think on where she would go. Then, it finally hit him. He knew where she went. To the park.

* * *

Jade saw car lights approaching her. She ignored it and kept pacing. Her bag still set on the floor.

Beck got out of the car.

"I'm sorry Jade. I didn't know she was going to be there," he told her, walking closer. He could smell blood, faintly, but ignored it.

She stopped pacing and stared at him. She glared at him with an angry look. "You think that makes it ok? You think not knowing that she was going to be there, makes it ok?"

"No. It doesn't. Look, Jade, I'm sorry."

"Oh you're sorry? You're sorry for bringing me to your parents house where your parents didn't even fucking acknowledge me and where your girlfriend is having dinner with your parents, while they were expecting you, and only you? Not some washed up ex-girlfriend who they regarded at just dirt."

Beck didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"You lied to me!" She yelled. "You told me you broke up with Tori!" Jade continued to pace.

"I tried ok?!" He ran a hand through his hair. "I tried to break up with her but she begged me not to. I was planning on trying to break up with her again when we got back."

Jade scoffed and stared at him with disbelief.

"Look. It doesn't matter if I'm with her. All that matters is that I love you."

Jade scoffed again and continued to pace. Beck walked towards her. "You're the one I want to be with. You're the one I want to marry." He held her and tried to pull her close but she pushed him off.

"How do I know that's not just another lie?!" she demanded.

"Because you just need to trust me."

Jade still paced, back and forth. She felt light headed, but continued to pace. "Yeah… Cause that worked out so well," she replied in a bitter sarcastic tone.

"Just like I said Jade. It doesn't matter that I'm still with her. I'm in love with you. I want you."

He reached for her again, and she pushed him off, again. "It doesn't work that way Beck! You're not Hannah Montana. You can't have the best of both worlds."

Beck didn't know what to say.

"I can't believe I let myself fall for you again. I knew I shouldn't have. Andre and Cat told me to stay away from you. I should have listened," she said, as she continued to pace. She said it aloud, but it seemed like she was telling herself that, rather than Beck.

"I love you Jade."

"Just stop! I don't wanna hear any more of your lies!" Jade picked up her bag and began to walk away from Beck.

She didn't run away, she slowly walked away. She felt light headed again. The trees started to blur and she felt a little dizzy. She started to sway a little. In a matter of seconds, she collapsed onto the floor.

Beck quickly ran to her side. He fell to his knees and placed her head on his thighs. "Jade. Jade. Wake up. Jade!"

She was reached for her wrists to check her pulse but felt warm liquid. When he held her wrists up to the light he saw the cuts and blood dripping. He was completely taken by surprise.

_How did this happen? Did she do this to herself? How? When? Why? _Beck asked himself.

"Jade. Wake up."

Jade didn't respond. He put his ear against his upper chest to hear her heart beat. Her heart rate was rapidly fast.

Beck carried her into his car. He lied her in the back seat, making sure to have a good look of her in the rear view mirror. He drove as fast as he could to the emergency room.

* * *

**What's wrong with Jade?  
Will he make it in time?  
Will Beck and Cat discover what Jade has been up to?  
How will they react to it?  
Will Jade wake up or stay in a comma?  
Will Beck sweep his feelings underneath the rug? **

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review/comment**  
**BEFORE you add this story as your favorite or alert.**

**Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**

**I update faster when I get more reviews! **


	15. Accepting the Truth

When they got there, Beck had to wait patiently in the waiting room, for the doctor's to come out with an update. He called Cat and she urgently rushed to hospital. When he told his parents, they showed no regards. He didn't bother calling Tori. He knew his parents would inform her. He hated that his parents didn't accept Jade. It made things so difficult for him.

"Excuse me sir," a doctor approached him. Beck looked up at the doctor and stood up.  
"Are you Jadelyn West's brother?"

Beck shook his head. "No. She's my girlfriend. Why? What's wrong? What happened?"

"I'm sorry sir. I can't release that information to you."

"Why not?" Beck demanded.

"It's a part of policy rules. Sorry, sir."

"What policy rule? What are you talking about?!" Beck demanded.

"We can't release information about a patient other than to a blood relative," the doctor explained. The doctor turned around to walk away.

"Wait!" Beck touched the doctor's shoulder to stop him. "Can't you just tell me a little bit of information. C'mon doc. I love that girl in there," Beck pleaded.

The doctor touched Beck's left shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, I can't son."

Beck sat back down, waiting patiently for Cat to show up. He had a plan to get information on Jade.

* * *

Cat stormed through the emergency sliding doors and headed straight to Beck. Beck sat down, with his elbows rested above his knee, and his face in his hands. "What the hell happened?!"

Beck looked up at Cat. He stood up. "Cat, I need you to go tell that nurse over these at the reception that you're Jade's sister. They won't release any information on the patient to non-blood relatives."

Cat listened and went to the nurse. Beck stared at Cat talking to the nurse. He saw Cat beginning to cry. When she was done speaking to the nurse, she rushed down the hall, opposite direction of where Beck stood.

She didn't bother looking back at Beck. She just ran in her pink stiletto heels, with a hand placed over her mouth. Beck followed her, swiftly. He tried to catch up, but he didn't realize how fast Cat could run in heels. Finally, Cat turned and Beck could see Cat's shoulder rise and then fall, indicating that she was taking a deep breath. Cat entered a room.

Beck stood in front of the door for a few seconds with his hand ready to push the door open. When he entered the room, Cat was holding Jade's hand. They were both staring at each other, crying.

"Why didn't you tell me this was happening again?" Cat asked Jade.

_Again? What does she mean again? Has this happened before? _Beck asked himself in his head. He stood there, waiting for Jade to respond.

Jade sobbed loudly. "I'm sorry. I've just been so up and down lately. My emotions are all over the place. And I didn't wanna talk to you about it cause I knew you would've been disappointed..." Jade cried out.

Cat shook her head. "You've been doing so good. You've made a lot of progress."

_Progress? What progress? Progress in what? What would Cat be disappointed about? _Beck's head was filled with more questions.

Cat hugged Jade and they both cried together. Beck gave them space. He exited the room, letting them have their privacy.

"Beck knows nothing about this, does he?" Cat asked Jade.

Jade shook her head. "I didn't want him to judge me."

"I'm gonna tell him, Jade," Cat told Jade. She looked directly into Jade's eyes. "You're going to stop seeing him, Jade." Cat said it like it was an order.

"What?! No! You can't tell me to date and not to date. You're not my mom Cat! " Jade yelled at Cat.

"Is this what you want?!" Cat asked Jade, pointing at her laying on the bed with hospital machines surrounding her. "Do you like being in this state and condition?!"

Jade looked down, avoiding contact with Cat. She didn't want to be in this hospital, but she didn't want to give up Beck.

"Are you listening to me?"

Jade didn't respond. She looked down, contemplating on what to do.

"Jade!" Cat yelled, pulling Jade out of her reverie.

"I love him, Cat..."

Cat sighed. The way Jade said that, was the exact same way Beck said it. _I lover her, Cat._ She understood that Jade loved Beck, but she didn't think he was the best thing for her. She gave an exasperated sigh before she responded. "Just stop seeing him for now..."

Jade gave Cat a dissatisfied look. "We'll get you back into rehab. After you've done a lot of progress, then..." Cat sighed. "Only then... you can date him again. But, only when you've made a lot, and i mean a lot, of progress. You have to be eating regularly and be monitored. The cutting needs to stop and the cuts should be healed, by the time you start to date him again."

Jade was sad, knowing that this was for the best, but she knew she had to get better.

Cat continued to talk about the plan of recovery. "For the movie, I'll be there. I'll make sure you and Beck, keep it strictly business, for now. You only have one more month of filming, then editing. Brooke and Josh can take care of the editing, along with the editing committee. I'll be with you 24-7, making sure you don't slip up."

Jade agreed, knowing she needed to do this. _It's for the best. This is all for the best._ Jade said in her head, trying to convince herself.

* * *

When Jade went to sleep for rest, Cat went outside the room to find Beck. She had to tell Beck what Jade went through before, and what she was currently going through.

She found Beck sitting next to the vending machine, which was located at the end of the hall. Beck sat there, patiently waiting. He wanted to know Jade's current state, but he was respectful enough to Cat and Jade to let them talk first.

"Beck," Cat said. Her tone was soft.

Beck looked up, and saw Cat standing in front of him. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, after he ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Cat intently, waiting for her to tell him about Jade.

"Jade... ugh..." she stuttered. She had a hard time figuring out the best way to explain the situation. "She... umm.."

"Cat, you can tell me," Beck said, encouraging Cat.

Cat paused for a minute. "There's something you don't know about Jade..."

Beck's brows furrowed. Cat paused again and Beck grew impatient. "And that would be?"

"She... umm... before... umm... Jade is a cutter..."

Beck looked at Cat confused. He didn't understand what Cat meant. He didn't even know what a cutter was.

Cat could see Beck's face puzzled. "Jade cuts herself..."

Those words hung in the air.

_Jade cuts herself... _

_Why? Since when?_

Cat continued to explain. "The first time she cut herself was the summer before freshman year in high school. Her and I were friends through our parents. Family friends; you know the deal. Anyway, Jade and I got really close. We told each other everything. One day, when we were at the mall, Jade saw her dad with a woman, that wasn't her mom. She hated her dad for cheating on her mom like that. It hurt her, bad. Days went on, and her mom found out about her dad's infidelity. It wasn't long till her parents filed for divorce. Jade was so heart broken over it. She felt emotionally damaged. She had no idea how to deal with it. So, she sought out a way to handle her emotional pain, physically. Hence, her obsession with scissors. It started with one cut, then three. Before she knew it, her wrists were covered with cuts. No one knew about it, until one day, her long sleeve fell down, revealing her cuts. I saw it and immediately demanded her to tell me what it was about. Her parents stepped it, and tried to stop her from cutting."

Beck looked at Cat intently, as she spoke. She knew Jade had a hard time dealing with her parents divorce, but he had no idea she used to cut herself. "You're lying. I don't believe you!"

This can't be true. No. Not Jade. She's smarter than that.

"I'm not lying. She went through therapy, and it stopped. Officially, when you and her started to date. You were her last hope. You were the sign, she'd been looking for."

Beck tried to understand what Cat was saying, but wasn't following.

"You were the light at the end of her dark tunnel. You made her believe that relationships won't fall apart the way her parents' marriage did."

_Me? I did that? No. I couldn't have. _

"She made a lot of progress. She stopped cutting but she still loved scissors. We were all so sure that she wouldn't fall down that dark path again, but..." Cat paused, remembering when she witnessed Beck and Jade breaking up at Tori's house. "After you guys broke up in high school, she started again. She kept it a secret. It went on. After Hollywood Arts, her and I lived together. I didn't suspect a thing. It was going on for about three years. And the only reason I found out was because..." Cat paused again. She didn't like talking about this, but Beck needed to know. "I found out because Jade was losing a lot of weight. It was really noticeable. Believe or not, she was palest she was. One night, Andre, Robbie, Jade, and I were walking through Hollywood. Suddenly, Jade just collapsed. We rushed her to the hospital. It was then, that we found that Jade hadn't been eating."

Beck shook his head in disbelief. "You mean-"

Cat nodded. "Jade was diagnosed with anorexia nervosa. There was a movie she auditioned for, and she didn't get the part because the director said she was too big for the role."

_What? Jade, anorexic? No. It can't be true. She's so skinny, and tall. She's perfect. _

Beck held up his hand to stop Cat from speaking any further. "Stop!" He shook his head. "I don't want to hear it. You're lying. She wouldn't do that."

Cat understood that it was hard for Beck to accept this. She, too, had a difficult time accepting this. As did Andre, Robbie, and her family. Though they all knew, that they needed to accept this, because it meant that they accepted her, and that was the one thing she needed.

Now that Beck was up to date with history, she went on to tell him that Jade fainted because she punctured two veins; one on each wrists. She lost a lot of blood, which caused her to get dizzy and lose her consciousness. She also wasn't eating, so she didn't have any energy or strength. She developed a stomach ulcer. In addition to all of that, her adrenaline coarse through her body at the park. She felt overwhelmed and panic.

Beck could swallow the information. He just couldn't accept that. He never would have thought, in a million years that Jade would be a cutter and anorexic. This wasn't Jade. This wasn't the Jade he knew. The Jade he fell in love with.

Eventually, Beck realized he forgot to ask Cat the big question. "What made her cut and stop eating, again? You said she made progress right? Why did she give in?"

Cat swallowed hard. "I think... Don't get mad at me for saying this... but, I think... it was because of you."

"What? What do you mean? What did I do?"

"Beck, you're dating someone else while you're dating Jade. I know you dated Tori first, but like I said, you were her hope. You gave her hope that monogomous relationships can work."

Beck shook his head, refusing to accept any of this. "No. You're wrong. Why didn't she tell me? Plus, wouldn't she have just left? You and I both know Jade doesn't put up with shit."

"You don't get it, huh? That girl in there," she said pointing at the door of Jade's room. "is in love with you. She'll be with you, anyway she could, even if it meant she had to share you. I think she wanted you so much that she convinced herself that it was ok to date you while you date Tori. And eventually, reality set in, and she realized that she couldn't handle it. So she took a hold of the situation the best way she could."

"Ok, If what you're saying is true, then that only explains the cutting. Not the anorexia."

"Tori was known for her cheek bones and she's bone skinny. Jade is already insecure as it is. She probably felt the need to be skinny, so she could appeal to you the same way Tori does to you."

"That's outrageous. Jade's not like that!" Beck raised his voice at Cat.

"What I'm saying may not be true, but it's what I think and believe. It makes sense!"

Beck was impressed by Cat figuring all of this out. Even though it wasn't a 100% true, it almost was.

"This brings me to my next point..." Cat said,

Beck stared at Cat, waiting for her to continue.

"I think it would be best for you to just leave Jade alone for now."

"What?! No!"

Cat sighed. "Don't you care about her?"

"Yes. You know I do!"

"Ok, well, believe me when I say, that... you're only hurting her."

"Cat, No! I'm in love with her!" His raised his voice again.

"Oh yeah? Then what about Tori?!" Cat tip toed to be at a somewhat eye level with him.

"I'm going to break up with her."

"It doesn't matter... Jade needs to get better, and the only way she can do that, is without you."

"No Cat!"

"Don't you want her to be safe?!"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? Well, right now, you're don't exactly keep her on that road of safety."

Beck didn't know what to say. Was he really going to just leave Jade alone like that?

"Just spend some time apart for now..."

"I can't," he uttered. He couldn't think of anything better to say. Though, it was true. He couldn't. He couldn't just leave her alone. He's had that option for a long time, now. Yet, he still hadn't fully left her. "Cat, you're not listening." He closed his eyes. "I love her, Cat" he said with a soft tone.

_There's that phrase again,_ Cat thought to herself. _Man, they really do love each other. _

"Beck, I know. She knows that too. And I'm sure the last thing she wants is for you to leave her, but you two are so in love that you're so oblivious to how much damage you guys are creating. Jade's not the only one hurt. I know you are, and I know Tori is too. It's best for all three of you, if you and Jade just separated, at least while she progressed and gets back on her feet."

Beck understood what Cat was trying to explain. He knew she was right. Jade needed to get better, and right now, he knew he couldn't help her. After minutes of standing in total silence - just thinking things over - Beck agreed.

Beck swallowed the little bit of spit he had. It was almost as if he was trying to literally swallow all of the information Cat had told. Without even knowing, Beck began to cry. His breathing was uneven. Cat, too, had started to cry. She opened her arms and they hugged each other.

They both cared for Jade, deeply. To Cat, Jade was her bestest friend for years. To Beck, Jade was the love of his life. They knew it would hurt Jade to tear Beck away from her, but they both knew it was best.

"Do you think it would be ok if I still talk to her, at least until we get back to the states?" Beck asked Cat.

"Yeah."

* * *

Beck and Cat stayed in Jade's room overnight. Cat sat in the chair next to Jade's bed, holding her hand. Beck stood next the window. He'd look from Jade to outside the window, then back to Jade, throughout the night. Jade was sound asleep. She needed her rest.

The following morning, Cat went to the cafe before Jade woke up. She wanted to pick a good hearty meal for Jade. Beck stayed in the room, staring at Jade. He hated seeing her like this, and knowing he was source to all her pain and suffering. He stepped away from the window and started toward her bed. She looked so helpless; so weak. Standing at her side, he grabbed her hand. He raised her hand to kiss it gently, and then placed it back down on her bed. He sat down on the chair, next to her bed. He leaned forward, toward her bed, with his elbows resting on his thighs. His palms were pressed together, as if he was about to pray. He pushed his lips against the side of his palms. He took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"Jade... why couldn't you tell me you were hurting inside? Why couldn't you confide in me about cutting? Why did you lie to me about eating?" He asked her aloud. He expected her not to respond, since she was still asleep, but he just had to get this all out. "I'm sorry." A tear fell from Beck's left eye. "I'm so sorry. The last thing I've ever wanted, was to hurt you. You mean everything to me." Beck closed his eyes, as more tears fell. "I'm so sorry."

He opened his hands to bury his face into it, and let go of his tears. Suddenly, Beck felt something on his right wrist. He pulled his hands away from his face and saw Jade awake with her hand wrapped around his wrist.

She gave him a weak smile, and so did he. She ran her hand up so lace her fingers with his. He squeezed it tight. For a long moment, they stared at each other, just smiling. Beck let go of her hand and set her arm done next to her, with her cuts exposed. He traced the cut of each wrist. She stared at him, watching carefully for his reaction as he traced each one.

When he was done, he peered up at her. "I'm so sorry Jade."

Her brow furrowed. "For what?"

"For making you cut yourself..."

"You didn't make me-"

"But I contributed to your reasons for doing it..."

Jade was speechless. She opened her mouth to say something, anything. Anything to make him feel better, but she couldn't think of anything to say. SHe didn't want him to feel like it was his fault. It was her decision to cut. He didn't hold a gun to her head to force her to cut or starve herself.

"Did it hurt?" Beck stared at her cuts, avoiding eye contact with her. He traced each cut with his pointer finger. "Slitting your wrist?"

"Yea..." she answered, watching him.

Beck closed his eyes. _I love her. I'm supposed to protect her. I'm supposed to keep her safe._ Beck felt so disappointed in himself and felt so guilty.

"But the good kind," she followed up in a brighter tone. He opened his eyes to look at her and saw a feeble smile across her face.

He shook his head in disbelief. _Only she would say something like that in this kind of situation._ He snickered at her. "I have an idea on how to stop the hurting." The mode was lighter now; playful, even.

Jade raised an eyebrow at him, eager to hear his idea. Beck smirked at her, while raising her hand. He held her inner arm up towards the ceiling, exposing the cuts. He bent over slightly, and placed a soft sweet kiss on one of her cuts. He stopped and looked at her. He was happy to find a satisfied smile across her face. He continued to kiss each cut on her wrist. She giggled to herself, shaking her head, not believing that he was actually kissing her boo-boo's, like she was a kid who had just gotten a cut from playing. When he finished one wrists, he moved to the other wrist. It was little moments like these that they both loved the most. After he kissed the last cut, he peered up at her. "All better?"

Jade smiled, big, at him. "Yea. Thanks."

"You look so weak," Beck said softly.

"I bet I'm still stronger than Robbie," Jade said, in a joking tone.

Beck chuckled. "Yeah. You would."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Their eyes locked. Beck examined her again, at her fragile state.

"Why did you stop eating?" Beck asked.

Jade sighed. "I... You're dating Tori... and Tori is so skinny, and her cheekbones... God! Those stupid cheekbones... I just, I don't know... I thought I was fat in comparison and-"

"You're beautiful," Beck interrupted her. "You are the most beautiful girl, woman, that I have ever met, or seen in my entire life. I love your curly hair. I love your heart-shaped face, your million dollar smile, your blue-green eyes, your long legs. I love your long legs," Beck repeated, emphasizing the word love. Jade chuckled. "I love your flat curved torso, your skinny thighs. I love you. I love your body. I love your personality. I love you, Jade. Please don't change who you are, mentally, or physically."

Beck leaned over the bed to place a soft gentle kiss on her forehead. He pressed his forehead against hers, and gave her a small chaste kiss on her lips.

As soon as he sat back down on the chair, Cat walked in.

"Hi guys!" Cat cheered as she entered. She held a tray of waffles, muffin, three bananas, sliced apples, two coffees, and orange juice. Jade and Beck wondered how she was able to fit all of that on the tray.

Beck got off the chair and pulled the table closer to Jade. Cat set the tray on the table.

"Eat up!" Cat ordered Jade, handing her the banana.

"Coffee first," Jade asked.

"Nooope!" Cat said. "Banana." She shoved the banana into Jade's face.

Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed the banana. "Did you call my mom?" She peeled the banana open and took her first bite. She hadn't eaten in so long. She was worried the food was going to come back up, but tried to push that thought away.

"Yeah. Her and your brother are gonna come over the loft the day we go back. Your dad and his girlfriend are visiting the week after. Robbie and Andre are gonna visit for about a week next month."

"Aren't you miss popular?" Beck said sarcastically, as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Cat and Jade discussed the details of when they were going to leave and what they were going to do. Jade fell asleep soon after. She needed her rest.

Cat and Beck stepped out of the room, to let Jade rest peacefully.

"Since she's getting discharged the day after tomorrow, I need to go and get our stuff ready," Cat told Beck.

"I'm gonna stay here," Beck said, running a hand through his hair.

"No, you're not!"

Beck looked at Cat confused.

"Trina texted me. She said Tori is freaking out about you being in the hospital and you're not answering your phone. You need to go find her and talk to her."

Beck rolled his eyes. "Fine."

* * *

Beck drove to his parent's house, not looking forward to hearing his parents talk bad about Jade and Tori being, Tori.

Beck knocked on the door, and Tori opened the door. She flung her arms open and pulled Beck into her arms. "Oh my God, Beck! You're ok. What did Jade do to you?"

Beck pushed her away. "What do you mean, 'what did Jade do to me'? She didn't do anything to me."

"You're parents said Jade made you go to the hospital."

Beck ran a hand through his hair. He expected his parents to twist the truth. "Mom! Dad! Get in here!"

His mom and dad entered the parlor. "What is it honey? How are you? Are you ok?" Beck's mom said, in a happy tone.

"Why didn't you tell Tori exactly what I said?" Beck asked his mom.

"I did sweetie," she answered.

"No. No you didn't. I had to take Jade into the hospital because she fainted. She's really sick."

For a moment, no one said anything. They were speechless.

"Are you ok?" Beck's mom asked.

Beck rolled his eyes. "God! I don't get it, mom. Why don't you or dad or Tori care about Jade?"

Again, no one answered. Instead, they looked at each other.

"I love her! I love Jade West." He turned to face Tori. "Look, Tori, I know it's hard to accept this, but I love Jade. I'm in love with her. She's the girl I wanna marry. I've been seeing her for a while, now. She's the one for me. Not you. I know it's harsh. I know that it hurts, but I want to be fair to you. I don't wanna string you along. I guess, I'm always going to see you as just a friend."

Tori's eyes were filled with tears. Immediately when Beck stopped talking, she slapped him across the face. She stormed out of the house and started her car.

Beck didn't move. He didn't try to stop her. He held his face, rubbing the area she slapped.

"Tori's such a sweet girl honey. Why don't you give it another try?"

"No mom! You and dad need to accept Jade. She will be the girl I marry. After she gets better, I'm going to marry her. I need you guys to genuinely accept her. She's a sweet girl, if you give her a chance."

With that, Beck left his parent's house. He said his goodbyes and drove off to the hospital. He remembered that he was supposed to stay away from Jade, and he will, when they get back to the states. But as soon as she recovers, he made a promise to himself to get down on one knee and propose to the girl he was truly, deeply, madly in love with.

* * *

**Will Jade recover fast? **  
**Will it be easy for Beck and Jade to sweep their feelings under the rug,  
even if it's just for a little while? **  
**Will Tori let Beck go that easily?**  
**Will something, someone, or some people stand in the way when  
Beck proposes to Jade, after she recovers? **

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review/comment**  
**BEFORE you add this story as your favorite or alert.**

**Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**

**I update faster when I get more reviews!**


	16. Threats and Decisions

Sorry for the long wait. School is back in session, so I'm busy. Don't give up on my story yet!

* * *

Beck went to the hospital to find Jade sound asleep. She needed rest, so he didn't try to wake her up. He just sat down next to her, holding her hand, watching her sleep. Just being next to her was enough for him. He'd wasted too many years being without her. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he acknowledged the fact that she needed to get better. He loved her with his whole heart. He'd do anything for her, even if he had to sacrifice some time apart. As long as he knew that it would ensure his future with her.

"Hey Beck," Cat greet Beck as she entered Jade's hospital room. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Are you set to go?" Beck asked, getting off the chair. He gestured at the chair, motioning for her to sit down.

She sat down and released a deep breath. "Yep. She's getting discharged tomorrow." Cat looked at Jade, who was still sound asleep. "I really hope she gets better." She held Jade's hand and squeezed it.

Beck looked Jade. She looked so weak. "Yeah. Me too."

Cat moved her eyes from Jade to Beck. "So, did you calm Tori down? How is she?" Cat asked, genuinely. She may have been Jade's best friend, but in high school, she considered Tori as one of her friends.

Beck sighed, replaying the moment Tori slapped him across his face. "I wouldn't say I calmed her down, but I did break up with her."

Cat peered up at Beck, with an incredulous look.

Beck gave a shy smile. "Officially," he ensured her. "I told her that I couldn't be with her anymore because I'm in love with Jade, and Jade is the woman I want to be with and spend the rest of my life with."

Cat giggled. She loved hearing love-y dove-y romantic corny stuff. "What did she say when you told her that?"

Beck shrugged. "She didn't say anything." Cat arched her eyebrow, finding that hard to believe. "She slapped me across the face," Beck confessed.

Cat laughed, but not loud enough to wake Jade up. "Ouch."

"Yeah," Beck said touching the cheek Tori slapped, recalling the pain.

"Can you show me where I can get some Canadian bacon? They don't have any here at the hospital food court."

"Sure."

Cat got up. "Jade will probably be up in a couple of hours. We'll be back before then right?"

"Yeah, there's a place with some good Canadian bacon that's not too far from here."

Cat walked passed Beck. "Kay. Kay."

* * *

Jade woke up from her long nap. She gently blink her eyes open, until she could open her eyes wide. When her eyes were fully open, she was taken aback by who was standing at the end of her bed.

She felt disgusted seeing her. "What are you doing here Vega?"

Tori glared at Jade. "What do you think you're doing with Beck? You think you can just take him back. Just like that?" Tori asked. It was hypothetical question, but Jade opened her mouth to answer. "No!" Tori yelled, to interrupt Jade. "He's mine Jade! Mine!" Her voice was louder. "And you better stay the hell away from him or else!"

Jade glowered at Tori. She didn't like threats, especially from Tori. "Or what?" Jade asked, challenging her.

_It's Vega. What's the worse she can do?_

Tori had a sinister look on her face. "Then I'll tell everyone about how you cut yourself and how you starve yourself. That won't look so good on an up-coming break out writer/director/producer. In fact, it just might ruin your chances of ever getting noticed at all."

Jade glared at Tori. She knew that if anything about her cutting or anorexia got leaked out, it would ruin her career. "What makes you think I cut or starve myself?"

Tori let out a dark laugh. "I looked at your medical records, physical, mental, emotional. You name it, I read it."

Jade was smart enough to not confirm or convince Tori that it was true. After all, Tori could be lying and just making assumptions. "First of all, if you did read my records, then you would know that that's not true. Second, what makes you think you have the right to look at my medical records?"

Tori laughed again, evil. "Oh, I know it's true. And I do my research. I learned to do my research into medical records on other people, back in high school. A weird loner girl is the one who pointed out I could do that." Tori explained, referring to the time Jade looked into Tori's records so she could play Tori's part in the play.

Jade continued to glare at Tori. _How dare she? _Tori still had a sinister look at her face. Their eyes locked on each other. Tori's eyes filled with evil and Jade's eyes filled with disgust and worry.

"I trust you'll make the right decision." Tori winked at Jade and put on her sunglasses. She gave Jade a smug smile, before walking out.

When the door closed, Jade's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe Tori just came in and threatened her like that.

She already had enough on her plate: recovering. the movie. leaving Beck alone for a while. Now she had to choose between Beck and her career. She loved Beck with all her heart, body, soul, and mind. But she loved her career. Nothing gave her more satisfaction than acting, directing, producing, writing, and singing.

_What to do? Career or Love? _

Her job was her life, but so was Beck.

* * *

"Hey, you're awake!" Cat screeched as she entered the Jade's hospital room.

Jade had been awake since Tori's visit, which was about an hour ago. She'd been contemplating on what to do.

"Beck went to his parent's house to say bye to them, since we're leaving tomorrow afternoon."

_Thank God!_ Jade said in her head. She didn't want to face Beck, _yet_.

Cat sat down on the chair next to Jade. "So, are you excited to get discharged tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah. I'm sick of eating hospital food and having needles inserted into me to get nutrients and whatever."

"That must suck."

"Yeah, it does."

Cat sighed, thinking of what to talk about. "So did you hear the good news?"

"What good news?" Jade asked.

"Beck broke up with Tori, officially... or at least that's what he claims."

_What? No, that can't be. If they broke up, then why did Tori come and threaten me? This doesn't make any sense. _

"Are you sure?" Jade asked, careful not to mention Tori's visit. Knowing Cat, she would have gone ballistic.

"That's what Beck told me."

"When?"

"Earlier today. We were here, talking about it. You were sleeping."

"Ohhh," Jade said to herself, looking down. She wished Beck and Cat were there when Tori was here.

Cat couldn't sense anything wrong with Jade, even though it was obvious that Jade was thinking of something.

"Wanna watch a movie? I got some DVD's and my laptop." Cat started digging in her purse to take them out.

"Yeah," Jade answered absent-mindedly.

* * *

Jade got discharged the following morning, at 7 in the morning. Cat was outside at the desk, taking care of Jade's discharge paper work.

Jade sat up from her bed, removed the sheets that lied on her body, and swung her legs to the left side of the bed. She sat there for a while. She faced the wall, while her back faced the door. Her feet danging about 6 inches from the floor.

She leaned forward, slowly. Her toes touched the ice cold floor. She dropped her feet down, and suddenly found herself faced down on the floor.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" Beck asked. He grabbed her arms to pull her up to her feet.

When she stood on her feet, with it planted on the floor, she pushed him. "I don't need your help!" She began to feel her ankles hurting and her knee about to buckle.

Beck smirked at her. "Sure seemed like it to me."

Jade gave him a fake smile, trying to hide the pain she felt coursing through her body. She took a step forward and lost control. Beck, instinctively, grabbed her. He picked her up and cradled her into his arms, like a little baby.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jade yelled at him. She hit his chest and arms, trying to make him set her down.

He placed her on the bed. "You're not ready to walk yet. You're still too weak."

Jade wanted to get off the bed and stand and walk, but her legs were still hurting. It was true. She was still too weak to stand or walk. She crossed her arms over her chest, and looked away from him.

Beck stifled his laugh that he wanted to let out. He thought she looked so cute, like that; like a little girl not getting a doll that she wanted. "Why'd you get up? Did you need to pee or something?"

"So what if I did! It's not like you could have helped."

Beck chuckled. "Why not? There's nothing I haven't seen before." He winked at her, and smirked. Jade rolled her eyes.

Cat walked in pushing a wheel chair and laughing. "Look what I got for you!" Cat shrieked, rolling the wheelchair closer to Jade's bed.

Jade rolled her eyes again. The thought of her being in a wheelchair made her feel so weak and she hated feeling weak.

"Beck, can you carry her and put her into the wheelchair?" Cat asked, turning to Beck.

Beck walked to Jade's bed and pointed her finger at him as she glared. She tried to warn him not make any funny business. He cradled her into his arms, the same way he did earlier. For the few seconds he took turning from the bed to the wheelchair, he smelt sweet lavender in her hair. He missed this smell. He placed her onto the wheelchair and Jade looked to the side and crossed her arms.

"Yay! Let's go!" Cat cheered. She pushed the wheelchair towards the door. She was too excited to realize that the door was closed, causing Jade's toes jam against the door.

"Owwww! Cat!" Jade yelled.

Cat placed both of her hands over her mouth and gasped. "Sorry," she squeaked. She backed up the wheelchair. Beck opened the door and motioned for them to go through.

* * *

They went straight to the runway for the jet. Everyone were in the jet, ready to go. Beck cradled Jade again to get her up the stairs and into her seat. Though Jade hated it, she loved it at the same time. She didn't like feeling weak, but she loved being in his arms. Beck, too, enjoyed holding her in his arms. He loved her soft skin touching his. He loved the way her silky hair tickled his arm. And most importantly, he loved her head resting against his chest. As they passed the crew, Jade heard them whispering amongst themselves. She assumed they were talking about her. She tried not to let it get the best of her.

She sat in the second to the last back seat, laying down on two chairs. Cat took the row across her and Beck took the row behind her. Jade leaned her back against the window and her long hair peeped through the small cracks. Beck could still smell her sweet smell.

The whole plane ride back, Beck thought about how he had to give Jade her space.

_It's for the best._ He repeated that in his head, to convince himself that it's not bad. He reminded himself that as soon as she recovered he could kiss those soft lips of hers.

* * *

**Will Jade choose her career or Beck? **

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review/comment**  
**BEFORE you add this story as your favorite or alert.**

**Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**


	17. Swept Under the Rug

**Hey guys! I know you've been waiting for an update for a really long time. I had a big writer's block for this fan fiction. I knew this story was coming to an end; I just didn't know how to get there. But I figured it out. **  
**Bad News: the story will drag on a little further. AND I will be slow on updates.**  
**Good News: the ending will be the most intense and emotional piece I've ever written. **

**Note: Just because I say the ending will the most intense and emotional piece I've ever written, doesn't mean Jade and Beck will end up together. They may or may not be together. **

**Keep writing reviews! I love reading them. **

* * *

When they got back to Los Angeles, Jade and Cat went straight home, as did everyone else. Beck gave Jade one last tight hug. Since she still couldn't stand upright on her own, he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tight, so her body was pressed against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head softly on his shoulder. Her head fit perfectly there. Before he let go of her, he gave her three kisses. One on the top of her head, as he caressed the back of her head with his hand. Another on her cheek, in the area that showed when she would blush. And lastly, a kiss on her forehead, to remind her that he loved her. He let her go and swooped her legs into the air, to cradle her, in one swift motion. He placed her into the limousine that Cat had ordered. Before he shut the door, he gave her another kiss on her forehead, because he remembered that she loved forehead kisses the most. He started to miss her as soon as the limousine drove away.

As soon as Cat opened the door, Jade saw her mom and brother leap up from the couch.

"Oh sweetie, how are you?" Jade's mom asked, as she walked closer to Jade. She gave her a big hug. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Jade answered. "You didn't have to come here mom."

"Of course I did! What kind of mother would I be if I didn't?" Jade opened her mouth to respond to her mom's hypothetical question, but decided to spare her mom her bitter sarcasm.

"I missed you, mom," Jade admitted, softly.

"Me too hunny," she replied. Her mom held her hand.

"How are you little bro?" Jade asked her brother.

"Good, big sis. Glad to know you're safe now."

* * *

The first few weeks of recovery was the hardest. Jade had to fight the urge to cut and had to force herself to eat. Everyday visits with Dr. Bristol for three hours. Eating three times a day with healthy organic nutritious food. Her family forced her to dispose of all of her knives held in storage. She cried rivers, as she handed them over to her mother, which she sold off on Amazon. She had group therapy sessions, once a week. One session for anorexia nervousa on Tuesdays and the other for cutting on Thursdays.

The movie carried on without her. Cat basically took over with the help of Brooke and Josh. They made sure to film every scene they needed. Luckily, they finished filming all scenes for the movie and took multiple takes at different angles. Cat made sure for them to finish all the filming before Jade could come back to work. She made sure that her and Beck had no contact with each other. All that was left was the editing of the movie, which was done by the editing team, Brooke, and Josh.

Though it didn't matter what Cat tried to do. Jade made her decision. She choose her career for several reasons. She'd been pursuing this career path since she was old enough to walk. She didn't want to ruin the chance of her first movie breakout being popular because of its material rather than a scandal. She choose her career, and not in the selfish way that people think. She choose it because if her name got tainted, everyone else's name would be tainted as well, due to affiliation, including Beck. She loved Beck but she didn't want to ruin his reputation. She convinced herself that this was all for the best.

Jade's mom and brother stayed for the first week. Then, her father and his girlfriend visited for the second week. They made sure she was good and ate every meal together. After the two weeks, Cat was with Jade almost 24-7. Jade literally needed to kick Cat off the bed about 40 times before Cat finally agreed to let Jade sleep alone at night.

The third week into recovery got easier. Her stomach started to accept the food she took in. It was nice not having to the urge to throw up right after eating something. Her cuts were scabs, soon turning in to scars. She got more comfortable meeting with Dr. Bristol and going to the anonymous recovery meetings.

She'd been doing something almost every minute of every day. Besides the therapy sessions, she had diaries she needed to fill out to document her recovery. Then she had emails and video chats she attended to, when Brooke and Josh needed help with the editing. She didn't really have the time to just sit down and think about her and Beck. She never found herself dwelling on if she should call him or not... but Beck did.

Beck had been fighting his will to call her. He wanted to call her. He wanted to see her, hold her, kiss her. It killed him inside, not being able to see her or speak to her. He wrote a lot of emails and texts, that were saved as drafts. He'd dial her number, stare at the numbers on his screen for minutes, but never actually pressed the call button. He'd get in the car to drive to her loft to see her, but never put his keys in the ignition. The point was, he wanted to be with her, but he knew that this time apart will only help her. He wanted more than anything for her to be healthy. He didn't want to feel the way he felt in Canada, ever again. He didn't like having to hold the girl he loved, covered in blood, and having to rush her to the hospital. He didn't like seeing her so weak and so fragile, lying on the hospital bed. He hated to see her like that, and knowing that he couldn't do anything to make her feel better. But most of all, he hated himself, for being the reason that she ended up this way. He swore to himself, that when they're back together, he would never ever do that to her again.

* * *

The next month, Andre and Robbie came to visit, just as planned.

"What's up, girl? How you holding up?" Andre asked her as he walked into her bedroom.

She lied down on her bed. She propped herself up on her elbows. She gave him a feeble smile. She just woke up ten minutes ago. "I'm doing better. Yourself?"

"I'm good." He walked over to hug her. She smelt his manly cologne and her lips formed a smile against his chest. She loved this smell. "I'm really happy to see you again," he whispered in her ear. He let go of her.

She patted on the empty side of her bed, as a gesture for him to lay down next to her. He walked over to that side of the bed and hopped on. They both laughed, just being happy to be next to each other. Besides Cat, he was her best friend and she was his. He stretched out his right arm and placed it around her shoulders. She scouted closer to him and rested her head against his chest. This is what he missed most about when they were dating; holding her.

"Are you eating three meals a day?" he asked.

"Yep. Cat's on me almost 24-7."

"And the cutting?"

Jade sighed. "My mom and Cat sold all of my scissors. I haven't touched a pair of scissors since Canada."

Andre debated on if he should ask about Beck. He remembered Cat telling him that Beck and Jade decided to spend some time apart while she recovered. "And Beck?"

Jade took a moment to answer. "No longer a part of my life."

Andre didn't understand. He thought they were just taking some time apart. "I thought the no communication thing was temporary, until you recovered."

Jade sighed. "Yeah, it was..." she told him.

"Was? What happened?" he asked. He knew something happened to make her change her mind like that.

Jade thought about whether she should tell him. "Can you keep a secret she asked?"

"Fa'sho. You know you can always come to me," he reassured her.

She sat upright on her bed and faced him. He decided to sit upright also. Jade sighed. "Tori threatened me not to be with Beck again."

Andre's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "What? When? Why?"

"She visited me at the hospital in Canada to threaten me. She said if I didn't cut Beck out my life, then she'd leak out my anorexia and cutting problem. If that got leaked, it wouldn't only jeopardize my career, but Beck's and everyone else that's involved."

"Who the hell does she think she is?!" Andre asked, his voice louder.

"Shh!" Jade told him, with her pointer finger against her lips. "Cat doesn't know. I don't want anyone to know."

"So you're just gonna cut him out of your life completely?" he asked.

Jade nodded. "It's better this way." She convinced herself this, and reminded herself this every moment of every single day.

"But will this make you happy?" Andre asked, concerned about her.

Jade sighed. "I'll get there, eventually." She smiled at him again, with her feeble smile.

Andre opened his arms and pulled her in for a hug. He could see that she needed it. "You are a very strong woman," he whispered in her ear. She needed some support and someone to hold her hand while she over came this, and Andre was always there for her, no matter what.

* * *

Beck heard his doorbell. He got out of bed and opened the door to find Georgia standing with her tablet in her hand.

"Hey Georgia, come in," Beck said, gesturing for her to come in.

She walked in and sat down on his couch. He sat across her. "So, how was filming this movie?" she asked.

"Honestly, it was one of the best productions I've been apart of."

"That's great to hear. Ok, I just booked your ticket to Spain. You'll be there for about 6 months and-"

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" Beck interrupted her.

"Your next work starts next week. You'll be in Spain for 6 months."

"What? No. I can't Georgia. That's too long."

"Sweetie, movie filming usually takes a minimum of 5. It's really not that bad."

"Georgia, I can't."

"Beck, you signed the contract last year. Don't you remember?"

Beck tried to remember about this movie. It finally hit him. It's the movie he and Tori both signed in to do. She's making the soundtrack and he's one of the co-stars. It was their plan.

"You can't get out of this contract Beck. It not only makes you look bad. It makes me look bad. It ruins your name. You push back the movie's production. You signed a contract, and the only way you get out of it, is by paying them a half of a million dollars."

Beck knew he had to do this movie, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to be in Spain for months. He didn't want to be with Tori for 6 months. But most importantly, he didn't want to be in another country from Jade for 6 months. Even though they weren't even talking or seeing each other, he still wanted to be in the same state as her.

"I gotta go. I have another meeting in thirty minutes. You can't get out of this contract. No matter what Beck. I'll give you the tickets, script, and everything else in the next fews days. Adios!" she said, as she walked out of his apartment.

* * *

Beck sat down on his couch for the next several hours, thinking about being away from Jade. He decided that he needed to tell her. He drove to her house around 9:00PM. He assumed she was still awake. As he took each step in her hallway, he felt his stomach being uneasy. He felt a tingling sensation in his tummy. Nervous? Anxious? Worried? Scared? He couldn't tell. He reached the door to her loft. He stood there, staring at the door. He built up the courage to ring the doorbell.

Within a few seconds, Cat opened the door. Her cheery happy smile quickly turned to an unwelcome look. "What are you doing here Beck?"

"I need to talk to Jade," he told her.

Cat saw the way Beck looked torn across his face. She knew something was wrong. "We talked about this. You agreed to not see her for a while, until she recovered. She still hasn't recovered."

Beck sighed. "Cat..." he paused to look down. "I'm leaving for Spain, next week for work. And I'll be there for 6 months."

Cat knew Beck wanted to tell Jade goodbye. Six months was a really long time, but Jade wasn't in the state to handle this. Especially while she recovered. This would crush her. She'd already been through enough. "Beck, you can't-"

"Please Cat?" he interrupted her. His expression on his face resembled one of a little boy, begging to see his mom at the hospital. "I want to be the one to tell her that I'm leaving and that I'm coming right back for her."

Cat shook her head. "No Beck." It wasn't her place to permit or not permit him to talk to her. Though, it was her job to protect her, even if it means protecting her from Beck. "I'm sorry Beck. Have a safe trip."She started to close the door, but Beck held up his hand to stop her.

"Cat, let me talk to her!" he rose his voice at her. He needed to speak to her. He didn't want Jade to find out from someone else that he left the country. He didn't want her to think that he abandoned her.

"No!" Cat yelled at him. She struggled to shut the door, but Beck was too strong. He was mad, but didn't push hard enough to knock Cat out of balance. "Stop it Beck!"

"Cat, please?!" Beck yelled and pleaded.

They both pushed the door toward the other. Cat tried to get it shut while Beck tried to keep it open.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jade asked, as she walked into the living room. Cat and Beck stopped pushing. Cat turned around to face Jade and Beck move his head to the side, to look at Jade.

"I need to talk to you," Beck told Jade.

Cat whipped her face to face him. "No, you can't!" Cat yelled at Beck.

He looked at Cat and narrowed his eyes at her. "I think she can decide on her own."

"Why are you always trying to bring her down?" Cat asked him, with her voice raised. She started to slap his arm.

"I'm not!" Beck said, trying to cover his face with his arms.

Jade just stared at them, acting ridiculous. They looked like brother and sister fighting about a remote or something. "What are you guys talking about?" Jade asked them.

They stopped and turned to face Jade. "Jade, I need to talk to you about something important," Beck told her.

Cat slapped Beck again. "No!" she yelled.

Cat started to hit him repeatedly again. Jade shook her head and put her hand to her forehead, embarrassed to call them her friends. "Alright, let's talk," Jade finally said.

Cat and Beck stopped and looked at Jade. Cat gaped at Jade. "It's ok Cat," she reassured her.

Cat held her hands up in the air to surrender. She stuck her tongue out at Beck and then turned around to go to her bedroom.

"Come in," Jade said. She stood firmly next to the couch. Beck walked in and closed the door. He walked to stand in front of her.

He stared at her, thinking of how to phrase everything he needed to tell her. He opened his mouth a few times to start, but ended up closing it because he didn't think it was the right way to start.

Jade waited for him to speak. She grew impatient. "Well?" she asked.

Beck opened his mouth again, but closed it again.

"If you open your mouth one more time and don't say anything, I'm going to kick you out," Jade warned him.

Beck ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath and big exhalation. "I'm going to Spain next week for a movie, and I'll be there for six months." He looked at Jade's expression, but she seemed to look indifferent toward the news. She just blinked her eyes at him. "I forgot I signed the contract for that and that I did it, with Tori." Jade scoffed as soon as he told her that Tori had something to do with it.

"What's your point?" Jade asked him, appearing composed.

Beck didn't understand why Jade seem unaffected by this. He expected her to be mad, hurt, anything but _this_. "You don't care?" Beck asked.

Jade shrugged. "What do you want me to say Beck? It's your job. Far be it for me to stop you from working."

Beck gaped at her. "I thought you loved me? I thought you'd care that I'd be on the other side of the earth for the next six months."

Jade _did_ care. She didn't want him to leave, but she remembered Tori's threat. She wasn't going to ruin her and Beck's reputation. She loved him too much to do that. She fought so hard to stay composed, calm, and collected. "Things change..." Jade said.

Beck's jaw dropped lower as he continued to gape at her. He couldn't believe what she was saying. "What do you mean things change?" he questioned her.

Jade tried to think of something reasonable to say, but nothing came to mind. She couldn't tell him about the threat. _It's better this way_, she kept saying. It was what kept her going.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows. He ran his hand through his hair and scratched the back of his head. "Why are you acting like this?"

She looked to the side, trying not look at him. She couldn't look him in the eye. She knew she would break down if she did. "I'm not acting like anything," she said assertively.

"You're acting like you don't care; like you don't love me!" Beck rose his voice at her.

Jade shook her head, still not looking at him. She felt her body beginning to quiver. She knew she had to say it. She had to say it, so he could move on. Even if it wasn't the truth, she had to say it. _The more I say it, it will eventually come true._ "Maybe," she paused, "it's because I," she felt the tears welling up. _Fight it Jade! _She told herself. It's better this way, she motivated herself. "...I ...don't," she said softly.

Beck felt his heart drop to his stomach. Those words hung in the air. He stared at her, with disbelief, and his mouth open. _Did she really say that? She doesn't mean it. No. This can't be true._ Beck shook his head, displaying that he didn't want to accept this. "Stop," he said. He placed right hand against her left cheek. He forced her to look at him, even though she resisted. "Look at me," he told her. She gave in and stared at him. She fought all of the emotions that were bubbling within her. She tried her hardest to show no emotion.

"I love you, Jade. Tell me you love me," he said. He meant for that to be a demand, but it sounded like a plea.

Her tears had just about flooded her eyes. They were ready to come down, but she fought it. She didn't want to show any emotion. She didn't want Beck to think she cared. It's better this way... She shook her head. "No," she whispered. _You can do it_, She motivated herself. "I don't love you."

"Stop lying to me!" he yelled. He felt the corner of his lips being drawn down, forming a frown. His vision started to blur from the water in his eyes. "I know you love me. I know you care! Stop acting like this!" he begged and he stroked her cheek.

Jade couldn't hold her tears anymore. She couldn't ignore how hurt Beck looked. His frown and his watery eyes were too hard not to acknowledge. Jade couldn't describe the way Beck looked. She couldn't determine all of the emotions he felt. But she knew exactly what he felt. It hurt her too. Having to say these lies tore her heart up into pieces, too. Though, she reminded herself that even if she let down her tears, she wasn't going to give in to him. She was still going to cut him out of her life._ Stick to the plan_, she told herself. "Beck, I know you love me, but I-" she choked up, trying to finish her sentence. She cleared her throat before starting again.

"Stop," he begged. He really wanted her to stop saying all of this non sense. He didn't believe any of this. He knew how he felt and he knew how she felt about him. He was sure that this whole thing wasn't a one way street. It was a two street, filled with love and care.

"I don't," she stopped again. It never occurred to her that she would have a hard time saying these things to him. "I don't love you anymore," she said, softly. She intended that to be louder, but it came out a mere whisper.

"No!" he yelled. "Stop it! I love you! You love me!"

She shook her head and both their tears ran down their cheeks in sync. "Not anymore, Beck," she said softly, as she closed her eyes. She couldn't look him in the eyes to them him the next thing. "I've moved on," she lied. This was so hard for her to say. It was all lies, but she convinced herself that the more she said it, it would eventually become true.

"Stop lying to me!" he yelled at her.

Cat came out of her room and saw Beck and Jade standing, crying, and staring intently at each other. "I think it's time for you to leave, Beck," she told him, firmly.

He turned to face Cat. His eyes filled with anger and pain. Even she felt like crying for him. "Please Beck. If you care about Jade, then you'll leave. She's still recovering, and you're just setting her down that path again."

Jade didn't look at Cat. She opened her eyes and stared at Beck, waiting for what he'd do or say next.

Beck knew Cat was right. He turned to face Jade again. He bite his bottom lip and closed his eyes, as more tears fell down his face. He dropped his hand that was against her cheek. In a way, it felt like the hand that fell slowly, represented the last bit of hope for him and Jade being together again. He turned slowly around to face the door. As his back face her, she saw the big breath he took before walking away.

He walked away, not turning back and not looking back. He shut the door, heading straight to his car. _No turning back_, he told himself.

Jade placed a hand over her mouth, as she began to sob and collapse onto the couch. Cat rushed to her side and hugged Jade tightly, knowing Jade was in need of it.

She never expected it would be this hard to sweep her feelings for him under the rug.

Though, both Jade and Beck, never went ran back to each other, they were both thinking one thing: _I just lost the love of my life, for the second time. _

* * *

**Are Jade's feelings truly swept under the rug?**  
**Will it stay under the rug?**  
**Will Beck do the same and sweep his feelings under the rug?**  
**What will happen between Beck and Tori in Spain?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Were you guys expecting Jade to pick her career over Beck?**  
**Do you think Beck and Jade should end up together?**  
**Tell me what you think!**

**Please write reviews. I do read them. **  
**I even love the reviews that tell me to update.**  
**If you'd like me to respond to them, just say so in your review. **


	18. Coping

Jade increased her therapy time with Dr. Bristol. Instead of three hours a day, she changed it to four hours a day. She needed to talk about everything that happened with Beck. She needed some professional unbiased opinion about the situation. The only time she talked about Beck was within the four walls in her therapy room at Dr. Bristol's office. She never talked about it with Cat, because she didn't want Cat's infamous motherly lectures. Andre had left and was busy with his tour, so he was out. Robbie would tell Cat. So she really didn't have anyone else to talk to about this.

* * *

Beck packed his bag and got his things ready for Spain. Tori contacted him several times. He decided not to speak to her until he got to Spain. He couldn't avoid her forever. He dropped everything that had anything to do with Jade. It was tough. Everyday – until he left – he mooped around his apartment. Junk food filled his apartment and he didn't clean it. He left chips' bags, burger wraps, pizza boxes, and ice cream cartons on his couch, bed, floor, table, and everywhere else. His apartment looked like a tornado happened in the middle of his living room. He kept his phone on silent and didn't reply to the messages people left. When he showered, he would stand with the water wetting his body for forty-five minutes before he started soaping. The only words that escaped his mouth were cuss words.

Georgia would stop by to drop off the things he needed, but he didn't say anything to her; he just nodded at whatever she told him. He spent majority of his time sitting down or laying around watching movies. _Movies_. He _always_ watched movies with Jade. They'd watch movies all the time. They'd spend hours critiquing it after. It was one of the hobbies they did together, as a couple.

* * *

"You ready?" Georgia asked Beck. She walked with him to the check-in kiosk at the airport.

"Yeah," Beck answered.

They reached the kiosk. Georgia turned to face him. "Alright! Here you go," she said, handing him the ticket. He grabbed it and looked at the time, gate, seat, and class. "I'll see you in six months. I'll keep in touch about your other projects. Make me proud!" she told him. She gave him a big hug and then walked quickly away. She always looked like she was in a hurry.

Beck checked-in, went through TSA, and walked all the way to his gate. It took him 15 minutes to get from TSA to his gate. This is what he hated about airports; the distance from the TSA lines to the departure gates. When he got there, he found out his class was being seated; first class. He handed the lady his ticket to scan, and then walked onto the ramp. Usually, he would be excited to start on a new project, especially if it was in another country. But now, he wasn't excited. He didn't feel a difference. He felt like he was going to McDonald's or something un-extraordinary. Something was different. His attitude was different.

He got on the plane and scanned the row numbers on the top cabin in First Class. Row 6 Seat B. He got the aisle seat. When he reached row 6, he showed no emotion or surprise to see Tori sitting in Row 6 seat A; the seat next to his. He ran his right hand through his hair and rolled his eyes. He accepted the fact that he could never get away from this girl; no matter how hard he tried.

She gave him her big smile that made her cheekbones stick out abnormally. "Hi Beck! I missed you! Are you excited for the movie?"

Beck settled in, not really paying attention to her. "Huh? Oh. Yeah," he answered.

"I'm so excited!" she exclaimed. She held his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "We get to spend everyday together for the next six months!"

Beck didn't shove her off. _I will never get rid of this girl._ He raised his hand in the air, to call the flight attendant.

"Yes sir?" the flight attendant asked.

"Can I have three bottles of vodka?" he ordered. Those bottles were small, and he knew he was going to finish the three bottles before they took off anyways.

The lady came back with the three bottles. He opened one and chugged it down. He gave a big exhalation after he swallowed his gulp. Tori just continued to talk and Beck's attention and vision grew blurry till he fell asleep.

* * *

Everyday he was in Spain he had alcohol in his system. Alcohol became a necessity and something he needed to function. Though, the alcohol didn't tamper with his acting ability; luckily.

One night, the cast and crew went to celebrate their first two successful months of filming. They went to Margaritaville and everyone got wasted. It was shots after shots. They all had to take a cab to go home. Beck and Tori lived in the same apartment, so they caught a cab together. They were both too drunk to think clearly, or even see clearly for that matter. When they got out of the cab, Tori held his hand and led him to her apartment, since her door was only two doors down. Even though he was drunk, he had a general sense of what he was doing. They were heading to her room, and he knew what was going to happen. When he entered he asked her if this is what she really wanted. She said yeah, and she threw herself on him. He made out with her sloppily and they had drunk sex.

Since then, him and Tori have been dating again. She valued their relationship a lot more than he did, though. He was just going through the motions. They would kiss and have sex, but he didn't feel that passion and intimacy he felt with Jade.

Tori knew about Beck's drinking problem, but she didn't stop him. She thought that if he stopped drinking, he would stop dating her. She didn't want to stop dating him. She loved him dearly, and wanted to be with him forever.

* * *

Back in the states, Jade was well on her way to recovery. The urges to cut minimized gradually. Her appetite returned to normal. She didn't have to go to the anonymous meetings for anorexia and cutting. She only had to go to her meetings with Dr. Bristol, which she enjoyed attending, anyways. She loved talking about herself.

The editing and finalization for the movie was done by the first two weeks since Beck left. All that was left was advertising and setting the premiere date.

Since her movie was done filming and editing, she decided to go back into her music. She spent her days in the studio, which is something she hadn't done in long while. She'd forgotten about how good it felt, singing in a studio by herself. She got to relax and draw away from the world. She was thankful, her and Cat had a studio to themselves.

"Hey girl hey," Cat greeted Jade as she entered Jade's studio. Cat was just working in the studio next door. "You working on your songs again?"

Jade raised both of her brows, indicating a yes. She handed Cat her lyric book. Cat looked at Jade's lyrics for the song she was working on and the melody. She hummed the melody while singing the lyrics in her head. "Wow. I like it," Cat told Jade.

"So, I was thinking," Jade said.

"About?"

"Do you want to move into a house with me?" Jade asked.

Cat cocked her head to one side and furrowed her brow. "What do mean? We have our loft."

Jade spun in her chair. "Yeah. I know. But I want to move out of the loft and into a house. I want to have an actual house with a driveway. I don't want to have to go up and down an elevator everyday."

"Why the sudden change?"

"It's not sudden." Jade stood up and started to fix the music sheets on her stand. "I just want a change. Plus, our lease is ending next month. I mean, if you don't want to, then that's fine. I just want to get a house. I can find someone else if you don't want to-"

"No!" Cat interrupted her, then giggled. "Of course I want to Jade! Yay! I'm excited. When do you want to go house hunting?"

Jade shrugged. "I don't know. It's up to you. I'm practically free."

"Let's start tomorrow!"

Jade and Cat searched for houses and found the right one after looking at nine. It was a small two-story house. It had a spacious living room and kitchen. The kitchen had glass doors that led to the backyard. The backyard had nice synthetic grass, but it was extra soft. Cat made sure of it. The front side of the house had a driveway that led to a garage. The upstairs had four rooms and four bathrooms. Cat and Jade had their own room, bathroom, and walk-in closet. The other two rooms served at guest rooms. They thought it made sense to get two rooms since they always had visitors that came in two, like Robbie and Andre, or Jade's mom and brother.

Jade liked it. She needed this change. The loft was filled with memories that she had to let go of. Sitting in the living of the loft just reminded her of bad memories; the time Beck left her to pick up Tori, and the time they said their last goodbye. She couldn't stand being in that loft anymore. She didn't want to tell Cat this, because she didn't think Cat needed to know.

* * *

"I'm so happy we bought this house!" Cat shrieked, as she hugged Jade from behind in the kitchen. Jade prepared the food for their house warming party tonight. Jade smiled to herself. She was so happy too. She needed this change. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Cat screeched as she ran to the door with her stiletto heels.

"Hi! Hi! Hi!" she greeted everyone. It was Andre, Robbie, Jade's mom, brother, dad, and dad's girlfriend. The next doorbell was Cat's parents and her brother. Lastly, was Josh, Brooke, and Trina. That was all they invited. They wanted to keep it small.

"So I heard you been in the studio?" Andre asked Jade.

"Yeah. Getting back into my music. I missed it."

"You gonna put out an album?" Andre asked.

Jade shrugged. "Yeah, but not anytime soon."

"Cool beans. Hey, we should do a song together," Andre suggested.

Jade thought about it and smiled. "I'd like that," she told him. They discussed plans about recording a song together.

The evening was great. Everyone had their laughs. They played games like charades. It was just a fun night with food and wine.

Jade's family and Cat's family left by nine-thirty, while Josh, Brooke, Trina, Andre, and Robbie were left. They all sat in the living room on the couches. There were three couches. One could fit three and the other two could fit two people. Trina, Josh, and Brooke sat on the couch that seated three, which also faced the T.V. Cat and Robbie sat on the other couch, and Jade and Andre on the other. Their couches were on either side of the big couch, and faced each other.

"This is a pretty sweet place guys," Josh told Cat and Jade. "To Jade and Cat's new house," he cheered as he rose his glass. The others rose their wine glasses, cheered, and then drank.

"How you been Trina?" Robbie asked her. "I feel like I haven't seen you in the longest. You haven't hung out with us in a long while."

Trina chuckled. "Yeah. I've been busy. You know? Out and about."

"How's Tori?" Robbie asked. Immediately Cat jammed her elbow against Robbie's ribs. "Oww! What was that for?" he asked. Cat glared at him and gave him an angry look.

"It's ok Cat," Jade said. "Go ahead Trina."

"I actually haven't spoken to her since she left for Spain," Trina told them. "Anyways, I got's to go. I'm heading to my boyfriend's house," she said as she got up. Even to this day, Trina still flaunted about her life and love life. Cat, Robbie, Jade, and Andre were used to it. She gave all of them a hug.

"We gotta go too," Josh said, referring to him and Brooke. "Boss lady has us preparing all the publicity for the movie," he said, jokingly. They said their goodbyes.

All that were left were Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Jade. Robbie and Andre were sleeping over again. Cat and Robbie went to Cat's room, as they usually did, leaving Jade and Andre alone in the living room.

She patted Andre's thigh. "You gonna help me clean up?" she asked.

"Fa'sho," he said. They both stood up and started to clean up the kitchen, throwing things away and putting things back to where they were. "How you holding up?"

"I'm doing better. A whole lot better," she told him.

"No more Beck?"

"No more Beck," she said, firmly. She told Andre about how things ended with Beck. He told her that she was strong for doing that.

Andre threw the last piece of trash into the trashcan and walked over to Jade. Jade was scouting the chair into the table, making it neat. She turned around and bumped into Andre.

"Sorry," they both said and then laughed. Andre still felt his feelings for her, but respected her enough to not act on them, unless she felt the same way. Jade felt her legs starting to wobble. She was about to fall, when Andre caught her. "Looks like you need to get to bed," he said. He swooped her up in a cradle position and carried her up the stairs. She didn't resist, because she even knew she couldn't get up the stairs. "Are you even supposed to be drinking? What did you doctor say about it?"

Jade sighed. "I can drink. Just not to the point where I feel like vomiting. And I don't feel like that, so I'm good." She smiled at him and Andre laughed.

He turned on the lights to her room and placed her on to her bed. He rolled her up, and tucked her in. She was half awake, half asleep. Andre walked to her lights to turn it off. He was about to get out and close her door, but she said something. "I miss him…" she said softly.

Andre stopped. He turned around and knelt down next to her bed. The hallway light shone throw her room. "Who?" Andre asked.

"Beck," she answered. "I love him." She turned over and snuggled the pillow beneath her bed.

Andre knew she still loved Beck. He knew their love was unbreakable, or at least the love she felt for him. He decided to keep this to himself, and not tell her or anyone about it.

* * *

Minutes turned to hours. Hours into days. Days into weeks. And weeks into months. The six months in Spain was coming to an end, though the drinking didn't. Beck boarded his plane to go back to the states. He wasn't excited to go home, but he wasn't bummed either. He just had a "whatever" façade. Tori clung to his arm all through Spain, and even when they got back home to the states. They agreed that Tori would move into his apartment.

Beck heard a knock on the door. He got up from him couch and opened the door, to find Georgia standing before him. He expected to see her soon. It's been a week since he's been back. He gestured for her to come in. She walked in and found his apartment cleaner than it had been before he left. She took note of the vodka bottles all over his apartment. Beck closed the door and fell onto the couch to lie down.

Georgia picked up an empty bottle of vodka. She looked at him and raised her right brow at him. "Really?" she asked.

Beck rolled his eyes and waved his hand in the air, to gesture for her to dismiss it.

She just heard the water running in the shower. "Who's in the shower?" she asked.

"Tori," he answered.

She raised her brow at him again. "Back together again?"

Beck rolled his eyes at her again. "What do you want Georgia?"

She could tell he'd changed. She didn't know why, but she knew for a fact that he changed. He wasn't an alcoholic. He never looked like this before. He looked like a guy just passing through life not giving a crap about anything. She shrugged it off, and decided that it wasn't her business to get into his personal business. "Jade West's movie premiere is this Friday, which is two days from now. Same location as most premieres and you need to be there at eight sharp. After party is at Mai Thai Bar. I assume you're bringing Toro?"

"It's Tori!" Beck corrected her.

Georgia held her hands up in the air. "Whatever. I'll make your reservation with Tori. You might want to clean up before you go to the premiere." She stood up and started toward the door. She kicked one of the bottles on the floor. "And for God's sake, clean this place up!"

Beck ignored her. Tori came out of the bathroom, then.

"Hey, who was that?" Tori asked, as she wrapped the towel around her body.

"Georgia. The premiere is at Friday night. Be ready."

"This Friday?" she asked.

"Didn't I just say that?" he asked, irritated. His patience was shorter, now, and his temper even shorter.

* * *

**What will happen at the premier?**  
**How will Jade react to Beck and Tori dating, again?**  
**Will Jade and Tori have a throw down? **  
**Will Beck and Jade confront each other? **

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, and sorry if this chapter disappoints you. **  
**This chapter is just the build up for the end.**  
**I'm still working on the ending. **  
**Stay tuned!**

* * *

**If you've read my other story: Torn in Between the Two,**  
**and you loved Nathan and Jade, **  
**then you'd be happy to hear, that I'm working on a Jathan story **  
**(due to requests).**  
**Look out for this fanfiction, coming soon. **


	19. Dream Come True?

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" Cat screamed as she ran into the living room, from her bedroom. She wore silver glitter stilettos that went perfectly with her blue, skimpy dress. "I'm so excited for your premiere!" she told Jade.

Jade grinned at her. "It's not even a big deal," she said, modestly.

"It's the premiere for your first movie!" Cat screeched.

"Ready girlies?" Robbie asked, as him and Andre walked into the living room. They were both dressed in black tuxedos.

Cat skipped to Robbie and fixed his bow tie.

Andre walked up to Jade. "You look beautiful," he told her. She wore a coral strapless dress that wrapped tight around her waist and bust and flowed loosely below her hips. The dress fell to floor. Her hair combed to a side bun with loose end that had beautiful curls which draped over her shoulder. She beamed at Andre, and noticed he had his hands behind his back. She rose her right brow at him, and pointed at him.

Andre laughed. He pulled out what was behind his back. It was a dozen red roses. "I know you don't like flowers, but I thought it was the kind of thing you give for this kind of occasion."

She smiled at him sincerely. "Thanks, Andre."

* * *

Cat and Robbie exited the limousine first. As soon as the door opened, they all saw the flashes from the camera and the beautiful red carpet.

"You good?" Andre asked Jade.

Jade took a big deep breath and then nodded. Andre grabbed her hand, unexpectedly. They both slid out of the limousine, hand in hand. When Jade stood upright, she squeezed Andre's hand. She was so anxious. This was her first movie premiere. She felt the butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear. Her and Andre walked, hand in hand down the carpet, stopping every other two feet to pose and take pictures. Andre would let go of Jade's hand every now and then, to let her have her solo pictures. It was her night, and she deserved. When they reached the middle of the carpet, all of the cast and crew were there to take a group picture. Brooke saw Jade and called Jade to the front center of the group.

"Everyone's not here yet," Josh told the group.

"Who's not here?" Brooke asked.

"The star of the movie! Beck Oliver!" Josh told them.

Jade forgot about Beck, briefly. She forgot he was apart of this movie. She forgot she gave him the lead role. Those six months passed and her feelings were long gone, swept under that rug. She never thought once of pulling that rug back, and exposing her feelings again. She didn't want to be vulnerable like that again.

Everyone turned to the beginning of the carpet. Cameras were being flashed in that direction. It was Beck. Everyone crowded around, and Jade couldn't get a good look at him. When he got closer carpet, Jade saw Beck, with Tori.

Jade's jaw dropped and she felt her heart drop to the ground. She took a deep breath and tried to keep herself calm and composed. She aimed for not showing any reaction to his presence.

Beck had his arm around Tori's waist, while they posed for the camera. Jade could sense something was different about him. He wasn't smiling. He usually smiled, or did his "Beck smile;" the smile with his lips quirked up the side and this weird thing he did with his eyes. Beck walked down the carpet, not smiling. It was so unlike him. Jade decided not to think anything of it. She just stood and posed for the cameras in front of her, trying to ignore him.

"We have to do a group picture!" Brooke yelled out. By then, Beck reached the cast and crew. They walked in the front and stood next to Josh and Brooke. Cat stood next to them, and on the other side of her, was Jade. The paparazzi took their snap shots, numerously.

"Alright, that's good. I'm going to head inside," Jade told the cast and crew. Andre walked to stand beside her. Cat and Robbie followed.

"Wait!" Josh called out to her.

Jade turned around. "What?" she asked.

"You and the star have to take picture together! It's tradition!" Brooke told her.

Beck didn't show any emotion or response. He had a blank look on his face. Jade looked to Cat, and forced Cat to read her eyes. Luckily, Cat got the message. "I don't think that's necessary," Cat told Brooke.

"Oh, nonsense!" Brooke said. She walked up to Jade and grabbed her wrist to pull her to the center. She grabbed Beck and made him stand next to her.

Unexpectedly, Beck put his arm around Jade's waist and pulled her closer. But his hand rested lightly on his waist. Jade felt very uncomfortable. She couldn't even smile. Both her and Beck just looked at the camera and gave a straight face. No smiles. Since high school, Beck and Jade have been dying to go to a premiere together. It was their dream to walk down the carpet, hand in hand, posing. Now that their here, and they both reached their dream, they both realized that it didn't feel right... and they had no idea why.

They cameras flashed for three minutes – taking pictures of Beck and Jade – before Andre stepped in. He waited until the flashes died down. When he got the chance, he reached over and grabbed Jade's hand. It caught her off guard and she thought – _hoped_ – it was Beck, but realized it was Andre. She felt the tug, and followed Andre. They walked down, to the end of the carpet and the entrance to the theater. As she walked with Andre, she chided herself for hoping that it was Beck.

"I figured you needed to be saved. You looked overwhelmed," Andre told Jade.

"Thanks, Andre," she replied. She looked at him, and he smiled at her.

Beck watched Andre and Jade walk away. _So they're together now,_ he thought to himself. He reminded himself that Jade said she moved on. He wasn't surprised to see her dating Andre. They did date before. He recalled the night at the bar when he first found out about it and got into a fight with Andre. He shrugged it off, trying not to think anything of it. Tori resumed to his side and they followed the swarm of people entering the theater.

* * *

Brooke gave the introduction and the background of the movie; just the general information. The lights dimmed and the movie projected on the screen. Beck and Tori sat in the same row as Jade and Andre. In between them were Cat, Robbie, Brooke, and Josh. Every ten minutes, Jade would look over to see what Beck was doing. No matter what, he stayed the same: leaned back and one arm around Tori.

When the movie finished, Jade walked to the front of the theater and stood at the podium. She looked at everyone in the seats. This was her dream, getting recognized for her creativity and talent. This is what she'd been waiting for her whole life.

She cleared her throat, before beginning her speech. "As a child, I have always wanted to be a part of the show biz. I aspired to be an actress and singer. As I learned more about the show biz, I began wanting to be a writer and director. I hoped to put on my own movie one day. And here it is," she said gesturing at the screen. "All of this wouldn't have been possible without my assistants Brooke and Josh," she pointed at them. They stood up and waved at the people and the audience applauded. "The entire cast did an incredible job and acted the way I imagined it in my head. Stand up guys." Every cast member stood up and the audience clapped for them. "The crew did an amazing job in producing the movie following my criteria. Give them a round of applause everyone." The crew did the same, stood up and the audience clapped. "I also want to thank my best friend, Caterina. She took over for a short period of time, while I," Jade stopped. "Ugh," she cleared her through, "I had other matters to take care of." Cat stood up, giggled, and waved at the audience. Jade knew she was supposed to give recognition for the star, Beck, but she couldn't. She couldn't build up the courage to say his name. "Thank you to everyone here, who helped in making my dream come true. Have a good night, everyone." She gave one last big grin to the audience, as the camera flashed. After several minutes, people stood up to leave.

Beck and Tori stood up and began walking out of the row, but Brooke stopped them.

"Hey Beck, don't forget to come to Jade and Cat's house right after," Brooke told Beck. She dug into her purse to grab something. "This is her new address," she said, handing him a piece of paper with an address on it. "It'll only be the cast and crew there."

Beck looked at the paper and scrunched his eyebrows together, noticing that this wasn't the address of her loft. "Did they move?" Beck asked, holding up the piece of paper with the new address.

"Yeah," Brooke answered.

"C'mon Brooke," Josh called out to Brooke.

"Ok, see you there!" Brooke said to Beck, as she followed Josh.

Beck stared at the piece of paper with Jade's new address. He wondered why Jade and Cat moved and why he didn't know about it. Then he reminded himself, that they cut communication with each other.

"You ok?" Tori asked Beck, pulling Beck away from his thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah." He shoved the paper in his pocket. "Let's go to the after-party."

* * *

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Cat screamed, as she danced around the living room with Robbie.

Everyone was having a good time. Some people were dancing. Others were eating. Most were drinking and talking. People kept walking up to Jade to congratulate her and give her appraisal for her work. She loved this. She wished for this, since high school. _This_ was all she wanted. _This_ was her dream. And _yet_… yet she somehow felt empty. She'd been striving for this dream for a long time, and now that it's here, she felt unsatisfied and unfulfilled. But _why_? She couldn't make any sense of it. Somehow, even though her dream came true, it just wasn't enough.

When Jade got a break from all the appraisal, she poured herself a glass of wine, and walked out of the kitchen glass door, to stand out in the grass backyard. She took a big gulp and released a heavy exhalation. She tilted her head back and stared at the big moon.

"How you holding up?" she heard a familiar voice asked. She turned around and saw Andre walking to stand next to her.

"I'm…" she struggled to find the accurate emotion she was feeling at the moment. "… Content."

Andre arched his brow at her. "Content? You should be the happiest girl in the world right now."

Jade held the stem of her wine glass and circulated her cup to give her wine oxygen. "I don't know. It's just not what I thought it would be."

"What do you mean?"

_What do I mean? _Jade asked herself. She couldn't even answer that question. She released a big sigh. "I don't know," she answered him.

Andre touched her shoulder and forced her to face him. "Hey, tonight you accomplished something that most people fail trying." He smiled at her and she smiled back. He touched her cheek and stroked it with his thumb as their eyes locked.

They were interrupted with bright high beam head lights from a car pulling up onto the driveway. Jade looked to see who it was and she recognized the car. It was Beck. He and Tori hopped out of the car and started toward Jade and Andre. Beck has his arm around Tori's waist.

"The gank's here," Andre whispered into Jade's ear. They both let out a chuckle, and tried to stifle it as Beck and Tori approached closer.

"Andre!" Tori exclaimed. "I haven't seen you ages!" She walked toward him and she opened her arms for a hug. Andre gave hugged her back.

"How you been?" Andre asked, politely.

"Good. Tours. Albums. Concerts. I love the music industry. What about you? I heard you're putting out a new album?"

Jade and Beck just stood there, feeling more than awkward. Beck shoved his hands into his pockets.

"True chiz," Andre answered. "Jade," Andre wrapped his arm around Jade's waist and scouted her closer to him. "and I are actually working on a duet cover."

Beck furrowed his brows. _Are they really dating? _

Tori had her fake smile on. "Wow! That's great."

Beck couldn't stand there any longer. It was just too awkward. He leaned over to Tori. "We should probably get inside." Tori nodded. She waved at Jade and Andre and then followed Beck into the house.

When they were finally inside, Andre let go of Jade's waist. "Sorry," he said, looking down. "I just thought you felt weird, and I thought that would make you feel better."

Jade smiled at him. "Thanks."

Jade and Andre returned inside. Beck went through the same thing as Jade, earlier. People came up to him to praise him. He had a full glass of wine in his hand the whole time. He wasn't exactly sure on some of the things people told him. He just nodded. Tori talked to various people, promoting her music and the movie her and Beck had just finished working on.

Tori spotted Jade standing by herself in the kitchen, fixing the area. She walked to Jade and decided to confront her. Tori clapped her hands as she came closer to Jade. Jade gave Tori a weird look, because she didn't know why she was clapping.

"I gotta hand it to you, Jade. You did a great job with the movie, and," Tori leaned in closer, to the point where she was inches away from her face. "responding well to threats." Tori smirked at Jade and Jade rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I knew you were smart Jade. Good for you."

"Listen Vega, as far as I'm concerned, the only reason you're still breathing on my property is because I don't feel like ruining my night on useless pop-star trash wanna-be's." Tori dropped her jaw, offended by Jade's remark. Jade glared at Tori. "Don't ever threaten me or any of my friends like that again," Jade told Tori. She walked away and made sure to shove Tori's shoulder.

Two hours past, and people began leaving. Soon, it was just Jade, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Tori. Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Tori were on the couch, catching up. Jade stood up to go to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and started putting things away. When she was done she pulled out a glass and filled it with water. She turned around to go walk back to the couch in the living room, but was was surprised to see who stood in front of her.

"I forgot to say this, but congratulations," Beck said. He smiled at her with his lips quirked up the side.

Jade looked down and then up at him. She gave him a small smile. "Thank you. Congratulations to you too. It is your first lead role."

"Thanks." Beck ran a hand through his hair. "How you doing?" he asked.

Jade flashed a smile at him. "Great," she answered, trying not to sound sarcastic. "And yourself?"

Beck ran a hand through his hair again. "Same. "

They both looked down at their feet and then looked up in sync. Their eyes locked. Jade saw Beck's eyes softening. He looked so lost. Beck saw Jade's disappointment. He scrunched his eyebrows, wondering why she looked disappointment. Beck opened his mouth to say something, but got interrupted.

"Jade!" Cat called out. "Come here!"

Jade looked away from Beck, to Cat. Cat was waving her hand, telling Jade to come. Jade gave Beck one last small smile and then walked away. Beck watched her walk away. He was standing right in front of her, at arms length, and yet, he felt so far away from her. That feeling was mutual though. Jade couldn't understand why he seemed so distant. Physically, they were both there, but emotionally and mentally – they felt like they were far away. It was hard to explain.

Beck leaned on the kitchen counter, watching them chitchat. He took a sip of his wine and noticed Andre heading toward him.

"What's up man?" Andre asked. He grabbed the wine bottle that sat on the counter to pour himself another glass.

"Nothing much," Beck answered. He took another sip.

Andre stood next to him, and leaned on the kitchen counter watching the others, too. "So, you're back with Tori?"

"Yup," Beck answered.

"How did that happen?" Andre asked.

Beck shrugged. "One too many drinks in Spain."

"So what about Jade?"

Beck took a sip and shrugged again. "What about her? She said she was over me. She made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to be with me, before I left for Spain. So, whatever, I guess. Life goes on. I'm back with Tori." Beck looked at Jade and noticed how she still looked incredible. He took his last big gulp that remained in his wine glass and release a big "aahhh" sound. "I thought being away from her for six months would get rid of all those feelings I had for her, but it didn't. Even after all this time, she still manages to take my breath away. But hey, what can I do? She clearly doesn't want me." Beck brought up his hand to place it on Andre's shoulder. "Good luck with her man. I wish I could have her the way I did, before," Beck said as he patted Andre's shoulder. "Don't be stupid and let her go, like I did." Beck walked away to stand next to Tori and tell her they needed to go.

Andre wanted to tell Beck that he wasn't dating Jade, but he didn't have the chance. Beck and Tori said their goodbyes too quickly. They were out the door before Andre could correct Beck.

_So, after all this time, he still loves her_, Andre said in his head, staring at Jade. She was truly one of a kind, and someone unforgettable. Andre knew, because even he couldn't completely get over her. He wondered if he should tell her about it.

Cat and Robbie went upstairs and Jade stuck around to clean up a bit.

"Can I help with anything?" Andre asked.

Jade pushed in the chair at the dinning table. "Nah. I've got it. We hired a maid to come in tomorrow anyway." Jade walked to the couch, and collapsed on to it, sitting up. She was exhausted.

Andre walked over to sit next to her. "So, how was your day?" Andre asked.

Jade thought about it. She replayed the whole night. "It was…" she struggled to find the right word. "… Ok…"

"How was seeing Beck with Tori?"

Jade sighed. "Awkward, but whatever. He's moved on and that's good for him. And he just finished a movie. I'm happy for him. He deserved it."

_So, she's convinced he moved on?_ Andre thought to himself.

"Well, you've moved on, too, right?" he asked. He reminded himself of that night she told him she still loved Beck. That was the night of her house warming.

Jade released a bigger sigh, than earlier. "To be honest… No. I thought I could. I thought I did. But I saw him tonight… and I… I just had to fight the feeling of wanting to be in his arms…"

Andre heard her say that, and realized Beck had said just about the same thing earlier. Andre knew that both of them weren't over each other, but he didn't know what he should do with that information. He didn't know what was best for them, both. He didn't like this. He felt like he was playing god, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Jade said, as she stood up. She looked at him and he stood up, and hugged her. "Thank you, again, for everything," she told him.

"Don't worry about it…"

He watched her walk away, and figured tonight wasn't the night to tell her.

Andre and Robbie let the day after.

Jade went back to what she did before; studio time. She had some nice original pieces, but she didn't want to put it out. It was something she kept dear to her heart, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to let anyone else into her soul yet.

The following month, Cat rushed into Jade's studio with something in her hand.

* * *

**Will Andre tell Beck and/or Jade that they both still have feelings for each other?**  
**Or will he keep it to himself?  
****What's in Cat's hand?  
Do you have any ideas on what's in Cat's hand?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review/comment**  
**BEFORE you add this story as your favorite or alert.**  
**Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**

**Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter.**

* * *

**Currently, working on the ending of this story.  
It'll be out soon, hopefully.**

* * *

**BTW, what did you guys think of Opposite Date and Three Girls and A Moose?  
Got any one shot ideas?  
I'd love to try a one shot for the first time. **


	20. Resurfaced Feelings

"Seriously Cat?" Jade asked. She came in when Jade was recording a song, forcing her to scratch that take.

"Sorry! It's an emergency!" Cat shrieked, trying to catch her breath.

"What is it?" Jade demanded.

"Beck…and… Tori…" Cat struggled to catch her breath and get her heart rate down. She just ran from the parking lot and into the studio.

Jade got annoyed and wanted to know what it was. She tossed Cat a bottle of water. Cat opened it and chugged it down as she handed Jade the envelope in her hand. Jade grabbed it and opened read that it was for Jadelyn West and Caterina Valentine. The return address was Beck Oliver and Tori Vega and post marked for today. She opened the envelope and pulled out what was inside.

_Please join Tori Vega and Beck Oliver as they embark on their journey together in Holy Matrimony. _

Jade's heart sank. She felt the need to sit down. She stared at the first sentence and read it over and over again.

Cat stared at Jade, waiting for a reaction.

"They're getting married two months from now," Jade said.

Cat nodded. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

_He's getting married to her; her. Why am I hurting? _

"What?" Jade asked. She was lost in thought.

"We don't need to go…" Cat said.

"What? No. We should go. They're our… friends." Saying 'friends' felt like Jade was chugging down some acid. "Just reserve for us."

Cat found it strange for Jade to _want_ to go to Beck's wedding, especially since it wasn't her wedding too. "Are you sure?" she asked. Jade nodded, trying to hide the pain she felt inside. "Wait a sec, you're not gonna mess up their wedding are you?" Cat asked. It was fair for her to ask. It wouldn't be the first time Jade ruined Tori's big day.

"No Cat!" Jade exclaimed, offended. "Just go make the reservation and leave me alone with my music."

"Fine." Cat grabbed the invitation and walked out of the studio, letting Jade to herself.

When Cat was out of sight, Jade grabbed her phone and texted Andre.

* * *

To: Andre  
From: Jade  
Message: S.O.S.

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Andre  
Message: Be there in the next hour.

* * *

Jade continued on with her music, waiting for Andre to arrive. She decided to do a cover of the song: Gravity by Sara Bareilles. It was the right song for her and her emotions right now – _lately_.

She went to the baby grand piano that sat in the middle of her studio. Her back face the clear window and door, so she couldn't see who could come in or not. She slipped on her headphones and hit the "record" button. She began orchestrating the melody of the song. Andre walked in quietly and saw that she was about to begin. He leaned his back against the wall, and decided to let her record. He kept quiet and just watched her relinquish herself; her thoughts; her feelings; her soul.

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do _

_I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much _

_Than to drown in your love _

_And not feel your rain._

_Set me free, leave me be. _

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, _

_Just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me _

_And all over me._

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._

_When I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while _

_And all my fragile strength is gone._

_Set me free, leave me be. _

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, _

_Just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me _

_And all over me._

_I live here on my knees as I _

_Try to make you see that you're _

_Everything I think I need here on the ground._

_But you're neither friend nor foe _

_Though I can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me _

_Down…Oooh…_

_You're keeping me down…_

_You're on to me, on to me, and all over..._

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

Jade had her eyes closed the entire time. It was something she always did. She finished the last set of notes to end the song. She gracefully took her hands away from the keys and took off the headphones. She opened her eyes and jotted down something in her music book.

Andre began clapping his hand, which scared Jade. She turned around to see it was Andre. "Geez, you scared me!" Jade told him, holding her hand against her chest.

"Sorry. I came in right when you started. I didn't want to interrupt," Andre explained. He walked to stand next to her. "That was a great cover."

"Thanks."

"So I'm guessing the S.O.S is about Beck?"

"What makes you think that?"

Andre looked at her with a "do you think I'm stupid?" look. "You just did a cover on Gravity."

Jade rolled her eyes. "So?!"

" 'Something always brings me back to you,' 'set me free, leave me be,' " Andre said, quoting the lyrics.

"And?!"

"That's a song about a girl who had just gone through a break up and finds herself being pulled back to him, all the time, and wanting to just be freed from him."

Andre was right. Jade did that cover because that's exactly how she felt. No matter what, something always brought her back to Beck. And she wanted to be set free from these feelings she held about him, but she knows she can't. These feelings she swept under the rug, _will never be truly swept under the rug_.

"Whatever," Jade said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So what's up?" Andre asked.

"Beck and Tori are getting married."

Andre gaped at Jade. Jade nodded to confirm. "How'd you find out?"

"They sent Cat and I an invitation."

"Are you gonna go?" Andre asked.

"I told Cat to reserve for us. So yeah."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Hurt. Betrayed," Jade said bluntly. "And… a little… happy."

Andre arched his brow at her. "What do you mean you're a little happy?"

Jade released a sigh. "It's hard to explain. I just… I'm happy for him. I'm happy that he can enjoy life now. I'm happy that he's moved on and making something of his life, even if it is with Tori."

_But he hasn't moved on… He still loves you…_ Andre said in his head. _Should I tell her? Will that screw up Beck's wedding? Will that end up hurting Jade more?_ Andre truly struggled with this knowledge; knowing both Jade and Beck were still in love with each other. He hated being the all-knowing person, at the moment.

"Can we go to Mai Thai Bar? I just wanna drink it off," Jade told Andre.

Andre nodded and still debated on if he should tell both, Beck and Jade, the truth.

* * *

Jade was onto her third shot of vodka. She wasn't trying to go easy tonight.

"Hey, maybe you shouldn't rush," Andre suggested to Jade. He didn't want her to end up vomiting. He'd never hear the end of it from Cat, Jade's family, and everyone else helping Jade.

"Ok… Ok…" Jade said. She wasn't drunk, but she was starting to feel it.

Jade spilled out all of her feelings and thoughts. Andre just nodded and listened. The drinks gradually increased. Andre knew she was drunk by the time she tanked her fifth shot of tequila. In total, she drank four shots of vodka, one martini, and five shots of tequila. She just reached her limit.

"We should get going," Andre told Jade.

Jade felt sluggish. She went as far as to rest her head at the bar counter. "I just don't understand, Andre. Why can't Beck and I be together? I love him. I've loved him since high school. Why can't he love me back?" Jade asked Andre. She wasn't expecting an answer.

"Let's get you home," Andre said. He wrapped Jade's jacket around her shoulders and helped her off her chair. He escorted her out of the bar and into the cab. She was drunk but still aware of what was going on.

* * *

They got out of the cab and Andre escorted her into her house.

"I can get to my room," Jade told Andre, when they stood in her living room.

"Are you sure you can get up the stairs by yourself?" Andre asked, concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. You can crash here on the couch."

"Nah. I told the cab to wait for me," Andre told Jade, as he motioned behind him. He hugged Jade goodbye. He started toward the door, but stopped he had his hand on the door knob. He turned around to face Jade. "Hey Jade."

"Yeah?"

"Beck… He's still in love with you," Andre told Jade.

Jade was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The night of the premiere, him and I were in the kitchen and he told me he still loved you."

Jade gaped at Andre. "What?" _He still loves me? No. That can't be true… Is it?_

"Do what you want to do with that…" Andre turned around and opened the door.

"Thank you Andre," she told him, before he walked out.

_He loves me. He's still in love with me. Then why is he marrying Tori? Why?!_

She grabbed a bottle of water and tanked it down. She went upstairs and didn't struggle going up. She felt like she was sobering up a little bit. She opened her door and turned on the lights. She pulled out her phone from her jacket and looked for Beck's contact information. She stared at his name and number for a minute, debating on if she should call him. She pressed the call button and put the phone against her ear. The rings were louder than usual. She thought it was probably because she was drunk. By the third ring, she thought about hanging up, but she didn't. She couldn't pull that phone away from her ear.

It went to voicemail: _Hey it's Beck. I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you_

_Should I leave a message?_ She asked herself.

Beep!

_Oh crap!_

"Hey Beck… ugh… I just got your invitation, to your, ugh, wedding. I'm… I'm happy for you," she slurred. She staggered to her bed. "It's a good thing I'm over you… or at least after tonight… I can say I'm officially over you. You can be happy with Tori… and I hope you two have a wonderful future together…" She collapsed onto her bed and lied down. She closed her eyes. "Why couldn't it have been you and I?" she said softly. The phone beeped to indicate she past her limit and the message was sent. Jade fell fast asleep.

* * *

Jade woke up the next day, with a pounding headache. Hangover, she assumed. She checked the time, and it was a quarter past two, in the afternoon. She sat up in her bed and scratched the back of her head. She yawned and stretched. She got out of bed and went to her bathroom. The light was too bright, forcing her to squint her eyes. She washed her face to get rid of the eye crispies. She wiped her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed she was still wearing last night's clothes. Her breath still smelt like alcohol. She brushed her teeth, took four Advil pills, and then showered.

"You're finally up," Cat said, as Jade walked down stairs. Cat sat at the breakfast bar, sipping some tea. Jade walked over to Cat and stood across her. "I guess someone had a fun time last night," Cat commented, sarcastically.

Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed a banana. "Oh, don't be a sour pussy cat."

Cat dropped her jaw. She decided not to waste any effort, so she ignored that. "What are you planning on doing today?"

Jade shrugged. "I'm just gonna be at the studio all day."

"Ok. Just in case the lights go out, I put some candles in the top drawer in the dresser. The dresser that's in your studio," Cat informed Jade. "There should be a lighter in there too."

"Thanks," Jade said.

* * *

On her drive to the studio, the rain was literally pouring. It was nearly impossible to drive in this weather. The road was filled with puddles. Her windshields were wiping at its fastest. Her high beam lights were on, but there were barely anyone on the road. It was only four o clock in the afternoon, but it was dark and cloudy. Strangely, Jade felt really comfortable, driving around in this weather. It somehow relaxed her.

She remembered what happened last night. She remembered Andre telling her that Beck still loved her. But she didn't remember the voicemail she left for him. She couldn't recall that happening. Her memory of last night – after Andre told her about Beck – was completely foggy.

She sat in the studio, singing her songs and covering a few. She didn't want to think about her and Beck. Though her songs were filled with her feelings and thoughts over Beck.

In the middle of her song, the lights turned shut off. It was completely dark. She heard the wind roaring loudly outside, even though the windows and doors were closed. She walked over to the switch, using the light from her phone, to test it. She flipped it on and off, but the lights were still out. She remembered that Cat put some candles and a lighter in the drawer. She walked over to the drawer, using her phone as light again.

When she reached the drawer, she heard a door open and close. "Who's there?" Jade called out.

No one responded. She ignored it. She assumed she was just hearing things. She pulled out the drawer and grabbed the candles and lighter. After she shut the drawer, she heard footsteps. "Who's there?" Jade called out again.

Again, no response. Jade's phone screen turned off leaving her to stand in the dark. She tried turning it on, but the battery died. She released a big breath out of irritation.

She pulled the drawer open and felt around for the candle and lighter. She found the candle easily, but had trouble finding the lighter. As she searched for the lighter, she heard noises that sounded like footsteps. She turned around, which was pointless because she couldn't even see anything. "Who's there?!" Jade called out. Again, no answer. She still heard the footsteps, so she quickly turned around and started to panic while searching for the lighter. She finally found it, closed the drawer and turned around.

She held the candle in her left hand and the lighter in her right. When she casted a flame, she gasped and was taken aback by seeing who was in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked him.

"I'm getting married," Beck told her.

"Yeah," she said, as she set the candle down behind her. "I know. I got the invitation," she said, facing him again.

Beck observed her, waiting for a reaction. She appeared indifferent. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Congratulations, though. Best wishes to the two of you," Jade said. "I hope you two have a wonderful life together," she said, fighting so hard to be composed. She started to fix her music sheets to distract herself.

"You can't do that Jade!" He exclaimed. Jade stopped what she was doing and faced him and gave him a weird look, not knowing what he was talking about. "You had no right to say that you have feelings for me!" Beck said, raising his voice.

Jade furrowed her brows. "What are you talking about?" Jade asked, not understanding where this was coming from.

"I was doing fine!" he said, pointing at himself. "You," he said as he pointed at her, "made me believe that you moved on. And I dealt with it. I swept up all of the feelings I had for you and all the pain I felt, under a rug. I sucked it up and I moved on! Like you said you did!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Jade demanded, confused.

"I got your voicemail," Beck informed her.

Jade's jaw dropped. In that moment, Jade instantly remembered leaving him a voicemail and remembered exactly what she said. _He got the voicemail. I thought I was just dreaming about that_, she thought to herself. She stared at him, blankly, not knowing what to say.

"You can't do that! You can't say that you have feelings for me after everything that's happened!" Beck shouted at her. He was frustrated, hurt, angry, and most of in pain, emotionally in pain. His tone carried every once of the emotion that he felt. He ran a hand through his hair, but stopped midway to clench his hair in his hands, to release some of his anger and frustration.

Jade felt her eyes beginning to water and she fought hard to keep those tears from falling. "Hey, I was doing fine too, before I found out that you still had feelings for me!" Jade shouted back at him.

Beck scoffed. "Who said I still had feelings for you?" Beck questioned her.

"Andre told me," she answered him. Beck said nothing. He just stared at her, in silence. "That's beside the point! You think it's easy for me seeing you with Tori? You think it's a bundle of joy to see you with her?"

"Then you should have said something before I left for Spain!" He shouted at her. He ran a hand through his hair again, clenching his hair for brief seconds.

"What the hell was I supposed to say?! That Tori threatened me not to be with you?"

Beck stared at her with an incredulous expression on his face. _Tori threatened Jade?_ He asked himself. "What?" he asked, in a normal tone.

_Shit!_ "Nothing," she uttered. She faced the side of the room, to turn away from him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Beck asked.

"She was going to expose my disorders, which would ruin my career and everyone else who was involved in the movie." She turned her head to face him. "Including yours," she continued, in a softer tone.

Beck didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. _How the hell could Tori just do that?_

"Why did you lie to me?" Beck asked her. She turned her body to face him fully, with her arms still crossed over her chest. Beck stared at her feet, and Jade saw a frown forming on his face. "Why did you say that you moved on when you didn't?"

"I had too," she replied, softly. Beck looked up and their eyes locked. They both had tears fighting to fall down to their cheeks. "What do you want from me, Beck?" she whispered. She felt her body beginning to shake. She took big deep breaths to compose herself.

_Tori threatened gave in… The girl I'm going to marry threatened the girl I was in love with. _His thoughts examined what went down between Jade and Tori. Then, he came to the realization that he shouldn't be doing this. This was wrong._ I'm getting married to Tori, not Jade. Jade and I are done,_ Beck thought to himself. He felt the hollowness in his heart growing bigger.

"I want you to just stop," he said softly. "I don't need this. I'm with someone else. It's too late." He looked at her intently, waiting for a reaction. She bit her bottom lip, still fighting to be composed. "I'm happy, with Tori," he continued. Those words were like acid in his mouth, burning all the way through. "I closed the door on us!" He shouted at her, letting out his frustration.

Jade tried to hide her hurt and pain, and displayed her anger instead. "So what?" She stepped closer to him. "You're just gonna hide those feelings, acting like they never existed?!" Beck saw her eyes filled with tears, which only hurt him in return.

"Hey!" he yelled. "I've been doing that for the past six months since we broke up! I've done a pretty damn good job at it!" He couldn't stop staring at her blue eyes, that was filled with sorrow, pain. "You," he said, pointing his finger at her, "you're the one who gave. _You_ gave up on us!" Beck's scrunched his face together. His heart pounded fast and he felt a physical ache. His vision grew blurry, and closed his eyes. His tears plummeted down his cheeks and when he opened his eyes, he met his eyes with Jade's. "You turned your back on me," he said, softly, as more tears fell down his cheeks. Jade was already hurting, but seeing Beck cry, only caused her more pain.

"I did what was best for the both of us!" she shouted at him, as the tears came down. She started to sob. "I care about you, Beck. You know that," she tried to say in between her sobs.

He held his palm up to stop her from continuing. "Just don't," he pleaded. "I don't want to get voicemails from you telling me that you love me. I don't want you to love me. I don't want you to care about me. Just don't. I'm with Tori and I'm going to marry her. You lost your chance. I'm done with this," he said gesturing at them. "I'm done with us. My door is closed. Just leave me alone." He turned around, not wanting to see her expression. It hurt him saying all of that, because he knew deep down that he truly wanted her. He wanted to love her and he wanted her to love him. He walked toward the door.

"Alright! Fine! Go! Just leave! I don't need your stupid door," she yelled at him, following him to the door.

Beck walked out of the studio not looking back.

Jade ran to door. "Just leave! It's what you're good at!" she called out to him. She slammed the door shut and locked it. She walked back to the chair, but fell to her knees. The tears that she's been holding back, finally gave up all resistance, and fell down her cheeks. She ran both of her hands through her hair and held it behind her head for a few seconds, gently tugging on her hair, out of frustration. Her tears fell faster, now, and she covered her face with her hands. She sobbed loudly and uncontrollably. She felt an overwhelming amount of sadness, jealously, hurt. Her body shook and she couldn't stop it.

* * *

Beck walked the beginning of the hall and reached the entrance. He put his hand up to touch the handlebar to open it, but he dropped it before he touched it. He looked back and didn't she Jade behind him. He walked back, down the hall, to her studio. He stood in front of the glass window. Her back faced him, and he noticed her rocking back and forth with her hands covering her face. _It's too late_, he told himself. Tears fell down his cheeks. _It's too late,_ he repeated in his head. He turned around and continued to walk. He walked down the hall, determined to get away from here. He couldn't stand being here. It just hurt too much.

He opened the door to exit the building and it was pouring outside. He didn't bother to put his hood on. He felt like he deserved to get soaked in the rain. He walked to his car and got in. He took a deep breath and stared at the road and weather condition in front of him.

He put the key into his ignition, but didn't turn the key to turn on the engine. "What am I doing?" he asked himself aloud.

* * *

Jade continued to sob, cringing as she replayed what just happened. "What am I doing?" she asked herself out loud. She wiped the tears away and stood up. She ran to the door, unlocked it, and ran down the hall.

She busted the front door open and saw Beck standing in front of his car. They both stood still, looking at each other, getting soaked in the pouring rain. They realized how stupid they've been.

Beck looked at Jade with a sad, lost, but hopeful puppy look. Her expression mirrored his.

"What are you still doing here?" she called out to him, trying to talk over the rain.

"I got in my car, and was determined to drive home to the girl that I was going to spend the rest of my life with," Beck called out. "And then I realized, I was already here."

"What made you think I was going to come out?" Jade asked him.

Beck shrugged. "I didn't. I stood out here, at the risk of getting pneumonia, just to wait for you," Beck told her. Even through the fog and rain, she noticed the corner of his lips being pulled up, giving his famous Beck smile, that she loved.

She ran to him, and he met her halfway. Their lips found each other instantly and he placed his hand on against her cheek. She kissed him hard and passionately. He caressed her but, grabbed it, and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as she continued to tousle her tongue against his. The rain continued to fall down, but they didn't care. They finally had each other, which is something they'd been longing for.

He carried her back to the studio. He would press her against the walls, kissing her neck and massaging her breasts. They entered her studio, and made passionate love together on the carpet floor. Their bodies and hair were wet from the rain, but it only made it more hot and sexy. The candle made it a perfect romantic carpet setting.

* * *

"I want you to love me, for now, and for always," Beck whispered into her ear. She laid her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

Beck felt her smile against his chest. "I love you, too," Jade replied.

She lifted up her head to stare into his eyes. "For ever," she continued.

His eyes met hers. "And for always," he followed up.

* * *

**No copyright infringement intended I claim no rights to the lyrics or music.**

**Listen to the song: Gravity by Sara Bareilles**

**I put a lot of thought on the songs that I put in my fanfictions.  
Doesn't this song just fit Beck and Jade?  
And can't you picture Liz Gillies singing it with her distinct talented voice? **

* * *

**Anyways, that is the end of this story.  
I really hoped you guys enjoyed. **

**I'm sorry if you guys were disappointed with my ending.  
I thought it was the best ending I've written so far. **

**Please give me reviews!  
Tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

**For my followers: **

**I'd really like to know which story you guys want me to come out with first?  
- New Girl Walking Chapter 2  
- In-Laws? I Think Not! Chapter 3  
-Jathan Story Chapter 1  
(Jade and Nathan from my Torn in Between the Two fanfic)**

**Let me know by a review or private message!**


End file.
